Life In The Fast Lane
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Shouldn't having a baby, and living together come after falling in love'
1. Chapter One

Old Christmas decorations littering the walls, stockings still hung on the fire place, and women from 18 to 22 were sitting around either stroking their swollen bellies, or holding their babies that were fortunate enough to have them born on Christmas. Gabriella Montez, age 19, sat by the window, watching the icicles and snow melt along the pavement and the grass. She sighed, she was 8 and a half months pregnant, and she had no one to help her. That's why she was here in the center for Abandoned teen or unwed mothers, so she could have help. Here's the thing...what if she didn't want it?

Gabriella sighed, she did want her babygirl. but there was sometimes she wish she didn't...she could still have a life at home, and not be here in this cold cold place...she wanted out, but she had nowhere to go. She walked over to her best friend Sharpay Evans who was raped a while back and was put into here. she was holding her little girl named Noah, and she was beautiful. Sharpay smiled at Gabriella, "this will be yours someday.." she smiled, and Gabriella smiled then sighed. your probably wondering how she got stuck in this situation.. well let's just say that her parents were kind like sick people... her stepbrother raped her and she got pregnant and she ran away and came here, end of story.

Sharpay placed her hand on Gabriella's, "hey it's gonna be all right...it's-it's not as bad as you think...motherhood." She smiled down at Noah and stroked her cheek, and kissed her forehead. Gabriella smiled at the sight, mother and baby, she looked down at her swollen belly and cradled it lightly. She...knew that Sharpay was right, but she still couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like if her stepbrother hadn't come home drunk and taken her forcibly to her bed. And her parents just standing by high as kites laughing at the whole thing. She hated her family.

...

Troy Bolton was walking down the halls of the hospitals, he sighed laying the clipboard on the desk and getting a cup of water. he hated this work, but it was better then jail or community services. He got into a lot of trouble. he bought some drugs off of someone and his only 19.. they let him off with a warning so he has to help around the hospital for a year before he could get off the hook. he regretted doing any types of drugs but he just couldn't control it, he was close to having an addiction, maybe it was a good thing he got caught.

"Hey Troy," he looked up, seeing the familiar face. It was Chad who was a leukemia patient at the hospital, he smiled. "Hey man...how're you feeling?" Chad nodded, and shrugged, "eh the pain comes and goes, but that's not the point the point is you.." Troy looked at him, with raised eyebrows. His curly haired friend nodded with a suggestive smirk, and a waggle of his eyebrows. "Chad, man, if you're talking about my romantic life can't you just...butt out?" "Troy..I'm just saying, maybe if you find somebody that makes you a better person, you might can stop with the drugs and stay out of trouble..." Chad explained. troy sighed, "I haven't been with anybody in a long time...and plus nobody is gonna go with someone who has a past of trouble and drugs...no girl would.." Chad sighed, "Anything can happen." he smiled as he walked back into his room, Troy sighed and turned his head to find a blonde pushing a pregnant brunette in a wheelchair. the girl was beautiful, she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, even though she was in alot of pain, she sitll looked beautiful. The blonde came over to him, "are you a doctor?" she asked.

Troy stared at her, 'shit' he thought. His mouth gaped like a fish, "uhm well I'm actually just a volunteer, but uh I can get a doctor-" "AH!" She screamed, grasping the arms of the wheel chair, the nurse who was pushing her grabbed a wetnap from her pocket of the scrubs she was wearing and wiped Gabriella's forehead. Troy just stood there, unsure of what to do, "Uhm," he looked at the nurse, "I'll go get the doctor," the nurse stared at him, "no, you take her to a room and I'll go get a doctor." Troy stuck his tongue out her but it wasn't teasing it was just pure distaste. But he nodded and started pushing the brunette to a room, she screamed again. "Uhm hi." he said, "so...you're in labour?" She was panting, as she looked up at him, her brown chocolate eyes staring at him and narrowed them, "No, I'm just fine and dandy! AH!"

Troy chuckled, and he helped her into the hospital bed, and she was breathing heavy, and crying. he cleared his throat, "umm wheres the father?" he asked, and she stared at him, she had to make up a lie, "um..his in the army.." she lied and he nodded and the doctor rushed in, "oh Gabriella, how are you?" "Oh I'm fine, I just love the feeling of pain! ah!" she screamed holding onto the bed sheets.

Troy looked at her, seeing her hands gripped tightly around the sheets, the doctor cleared his throat and read the clipboard, "Yes well it says here that you're only in month 8-" "AH! Holy mother of baby jesus!" she screamed, Troy gulped, was this really what labour was like? The doctor smiled again, but it was with a grim humour, "well, lets see how dialated you are shall we?" The doctor stuck his finger up her to see how far she was, "oh Gabriella your only 6 meters...your gonna have to wait.." Gabriella groaned, "oh my god...it hurts..so bad.." she cried, she was really hurting. "I can give you some drugs if you lik-" "YES YES YES! GIVE ME THE DRUGS!" She shouted, The doctor sighed, "Troy.." he used his finger to tell troy to follow him, and Troy gulped and followed him, "I will need you to hold her hand through this...there is no father involved... she was raped, she needs somebody, so will you please?"

His eyes widened, why did she lie to him? "Uhm sure, but I-" the doctor shoved him to Gabriella's side, Troy looked back at the doctor who had already left the room to get the epidural, and he gulped once more. Gabriella had a sweat lined face and her hair was sticking out in all directions. Troy reached his hand just above hers and that's when she grabbed as fast as a snake would grab its meal. She clamped down and squeezed, Troy had to fight to stay on his feet, "Ow...could you let up a bit.." she looked at him, "let up," she said mockingly through gritted teeth, "uh dude! I'm in labour here! I'm not going to let up so don't fucking tell me what to do!"

"ok, ok.." he said trying to get her to calm down, "here, just do some breathing techniques..." she nodded, and he started telling her what to do by breathing like Dannny did for Rebecca in Full house while she was giving birth to the twins. and she started breathing like he was, and the breathing sounds sounded like the we will rock you song, so Troy began singing, "We Will, We Will, Rock you.." he sang, she looked at him weirdly and he stopped as he saw her, "what...are...you...doing?" she breathed. "Just trying to get your mind off that not so great feeling.." he smiled and she smiled, she liked this guy, but he would never go for her... he was way out of her league. Gabriella continued breathing, and Troy continued singing only it went from We Will Rock You to a song that she wasn't familiar with, but she listened to Troy sing the words, and that kind of took her mind off the pain of the contractions. "What...is that...song...?" Troy looked at her, raising his eyebrows, "it's uh the Full House theme song, you know uh... what ever happened to predictability, milk man the paperboy evening TV.." Gabriella smiled, and began singing the words with him.

"Everywhere you look, Everywhere there's a heart, a hand to hold onto.." Gabriella giggled, "I used to love that song as a little girl, and that show.." she smiled and Troy smiled, he was glad he made her smile. he looked down at her swollen baby, "so umm do you know what your baby is?" he asked, and she smiled, "It's a girl..." she smiled, and he smiled back, "wow... a girl... what are you gonna name her?" he asked, and she smiled, "I don't know..I like Sophie or Charlie... either one is fine..." she smiled holding her swollen belly. Troy smiled, "Can I feel?" he asked, and she nodded and he placed his warm hand on her stomach and he felt the baby kick, Gabriella smiled, "I guess she likes you.." she giggled. Troy smiled, and rubbed her belly slowly, "Yeah I guess she does." Gabriella smiled, subconsciously putting her hand over Troy's larger one. Sparks flitted up her arm and shook her spine with tingling feelings. Troy looked at her, suddenly aware of how close together their faces were, "uh..." he said his voice a low whisper, Gabriella blushed, looking at his hand under hers. To say that she didn't enjoy his warm skin against hers was...well, it'd be a lie.

Troy looked into her eyes, and he fell inlove with her. it was love at first sight, maybe this what chad was meaning... this girl was beautiful. Gabriella smiled at him, "umm thanks again for um... the breathing...technniques...there really... you know helping.." she smiled. The doctor walked in, the sueak of the door hinges causing them to break apart and Troy to remove his hand from her belly. The place where he held it suddenly feeling cold, Gabriella however still gripped his hand tightly. "Okay," the doctor said, "lets see how far you now Gabriella..." she smiled painfully, and grimaced when the doctor stuck his cold, gloved fingers up her vagina. She shivered, the doctor sighed, shaking his head, "6 1/3 millimeters," he said, "Gabriella you'll have to stay overnight."

Gabriella's eyes widen, "w-what?" she didn't wanna stay alone... she was already scared... she hasen't been this scared since she was raped. The doctor smiled sadly, "Your gonna have to stay over night...I'm sorry.." Gabriella shook her head, "Can't you stay with me? I'm scared, I don't wanna be in her by myself...please.." she had tears in her eyes. Troy looked at her, "uh I can stay with her..." Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes shocked. The doctor shook his head, "Bolton I don't think that'll be a good idea...no you'll just go ho-" Troy sighed, "Come on she's pregnant, what am I going to do to a pregnant woman!" Gabriella fought the giggle that rose in her throat, but it was unsuccessful.

He smiled at her giggled and the Doctor smiled, maybe this could be good for the young Bolton.. _Love is never trouble _he thought. "well, if it's ok with you Gabriella?" he asked, she nodded, "It's fine with me." she smiled, the doctor nodded and left, Gabriella looked up at him, "You really want to stay here?...W-With me?" she stammered, she couldn't believe a guy like him would want to hang out with her. He shuffled his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah...it's fine, it's not like I have much of a home to go to y'know...dad's in jail and mom, well I never knew her, she ditched out on me when I was 1 so...yeah." Gabriella nodded with a smirk on her face, "oh so you staying with me is for boredom and pity, I get it now." there was a teasing light in her voice that made Troy chuckle.

Troy took a sit, and took her hand in his, his voice and look became serious..."I wanted to ask you...why did you lie to me...about the baby's father?" he asked. she sighed, "I was afraid...no one never asked.. they automatically acused me of being a slut...but I'm not.. it's not how it went down...I didn't want it...I was raped... and kicked out of my home, and I live at a shelter...It's scary Troy... at least you got a home...I got nothing, and I have nobody... so when i get out of here, and i have her..." she then whispered, "I'm gonna run away..." Troy squeezed her hand gently, "You know...my buddy Chad has his own place, I mean sure, he sometimes stays in the hosital regularly, but he has his own place, I'm sure won't mind if we stay out there for a few days." Gabriella looked at him, her eyebrows raised, her fingers tracing light circles on her belly. "I can't do that..." "why not?" "because...I can't pay him anything..." Troy chuckled and bend down on the floor, "It won't cost nothing... he won't mind... we can stay there... and I have this job and it pays alot of money, and I can get groceries, and food for you and the baby...and clothes, and toys..." he kept rambling on and Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "why are you saying we? Troy I don't mean to be rude, but why do you want to help me? and why do you wanna stick around? don't you have a place of your own?"

He gulped down the bile that rose in his throat, "Uh no." he said, his eyes darkening, and his lips turning down in a frown, "like I said, my dad's in jail and uh the state pulled the house...and apparently I wasn't in my parents you know 'will'-which I don't get I mean they didn't die...but that's beside the point, no, I don't have a place and I'm homeless practically, Chad offered me a place to stay and I'm grateful, and...I'm offering to you." she sighed, "I Guess were both in the same situation..." she sighed and Troy smiled sadly and held her hand, "what do you say?" he smiled staring into her eyes, she nodded, "ok.. If he'll let us... I'll like too..but can you help me with something?" he nodded, "sure" "help me run away...help me get out that place.." "You never give up do you?" Troy asked, Gabriella smiled sadly and playfully punched his shoulder. "Nope." she said, popping the 'p', Troy chuckled, and subconsciously brought his hand down to her arm, gently rubbing it. Gabriella shivered, but it was a good shiver.

he smirked, "Do I make you shiver?" she blushed, "N-No.." she blushed even more, "hey, I didn't know pretty girls blushed alot.." he smiled tilting her head, "They don't..." she blushed deeper, "then how come you are.." she blushed even deeper, "I..I..oh my god.." she looked down trying to hid her red cheeks. Troy smiled, "Nervous beautiful?" Gabriella blushed further and bowed her head, rubbing her stomach as a distraction. Troy looked at her hand, putting his on hers, rubbing her knuckles and fingers slowly, "I think that red is a great colour on you." he said, Gabriella looked at him, and smiled, "great...uh I'll keep that in mind-ugh, ow!"

Troy grabbed her hand gently, "what's wrong? you ok?" she looked at him, tears coming out, "Troy, please..get the doctor!" she cried, "what's wrong?" he asked worriedly standing up, "please...get..the doctor.." she said in pain, troy nodded and rushed to get the doctor, "Gabriella needs you.." Troy rushed out. "Bolton, She'll have to wait, were really busy tonight.." he said looking down at his clipboard. Troy looked at him, then back at Gabriella's room where a muffled cry was heard. He grabbed the clipboard from the doctor's hands, "I'm through being polite damn it! There's a woman in there, and she needs help! Now get your skinny ass in that room now!" The doctor looked at him, and just stood there Troy growled and grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved him in the direction of Gabriella's room, in her room, Gabriella was holding on to her belly and her face was in a grimace. "Ah!"

The doctor looked at her, "Gabriella...are you ok?" he came over to her. she shook her head, in sweat and in pain, "no..please..I think I'm far enough dialated.. please..please get a C-Section or something.." she cried in pain, Troy held her hand, and The doctor looked under to see how far she was, "ok Gabriella, your ready... but umm were gonna have to put you under the knife... it seems like she's coming out hand first.." he said, Gabriella's eyes widen, "Troy...will you please come with me.. please..I can't do this alone..please...I'll do anything.." she whimpered.

Troy nodded, letting Gabriella squeeze the daylights out of his hand until the bones cracked and the skin turned blue. "I'll go with you...don't worry..." Gabriella cried, the contractions becoming worse, as she hugged her stomach was wheeled through the halls, her cries loud and shaking the walls, people were peering out of their rooms to see what was causing the noise. "Get this thing out of me! It hurts!" Troy made circles on her hand soothingly, They then put sheets over her, and let a surface fall to not let her see her belly, "Gabriella were gonna have to numb you.." he spoke, she nodded, "just hurry.." she cried. They took a shot and numbed her. about 10 minutes they began making a incision on her. Troy held her hand, and hestiantly kissed her forhead, "shhh,it's ok..it's ok..there almost done.." she whimpered feeling a cold object making it's way into her skin. about 15 minutes later, there was a baby cry being heard and Gabriella cried tears of joy, "my baby.." she smiled and they cut the cord, and went to go give her a bath, and as they cleaned up and stiched her back up.

Gabriella reached out her arms, tears cascading down her face and a smile on her lips. "I ...can I hold my baby?" the doctor smiled, looking at the nurse who was cleaning up the baby girl. But the nurse looked grave, her face stern and pale, as she shook her head. Gabriella noticed this, "what's wrong?" she asked, "what's the matter with my baby? I want my baby! My baby!" "Gabriella, were sorry but were gonna have to put her into the ICU for awhile.." he spoke. "w-what?" she asked and the nurse took off with the small baby and took her to ICU, "she's too weak and she can't breath very well on her own, were sorry.." The doctor left, and Gabriella cried into her hands, she blamed herself, she hated herself, she deserved all that pain she was getting.


	2. Chapter Two

Troy sighed, and put his hand over hers, "It's gonna be ok gabriella..." he kissed her hand, "I promise.." her heart fluttered as he kissed her hand. "oh troy... it's all my fault...I deserved the pain I was getting...and now she might be dying.." she sighed with tears falling from her eyes."No," Troy said, rubbing her shoulder, "Gabriella, she's not...you just have to have faith that she'll be all right." Gabriella's tears were hot and burned as they made shiny tracks down her cheeks. She leaned her head against Troy's chest, the nurses around them were bustling around and cleaning up the O.R. it wouldn't be long till she was wheeled off to the room she was prior.

A little bit later, Gabriella was playing with Troy's fingers as his hand held onto her's as he sat in the chair. she was so tired, but she couldn't sleep. that was her punisment for probably hurting her daughter. she wouldn't sleep until she knew that Sophie was gonna be ok. Gabriella looked over and saw Troy almost asleep, she sighed and she whispered, "Troy?" his eyes went open a little bit, "yeah brie? you need something?" he sat up in his seat. "Brie?" she smiled, "yeah it's a nickname, you like it?" he smiled. "I love it...but um.. you can go home and get some sleep..." she sighed yawning. He chuckled, standing up and stretching his arms to the ceiling. "If that's what you want..." Gabriella laughed tiredly, and nodded slowly, "I'm sure..but uh you can bring brekkie if you want." "Brekkie?" she laughed, "Yeah it's how I say breakfast, I've been saying it like that since I was 5...live with it." he chuckled again, and he kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled up at him and smiled down at her, "go to sleep...you deserve rest.." she sighed, "I can't sleep..I'm to worried." Troy sighed and grabbed her hand, "Listen to me Brie, everything's gonna be ok..I promise." he kissed her cheek then pulled away caressing her cheek with his thumb, then they looked into eachother's eyes, and their lips slowly came together as Troy tilted her chin up with his finger and they kissed passionately, sending sparks and shivers through their bodies. Gabriella felt butterfiles stir in her tummy, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her **(if that was even possible, considering their already close proximity), **he stumbled and caught his balance, but the stumble broke the kiss. He laughed, and she giggled. "Sorry.." he said, she looked at him, tilting her head so that part of her neck was exposed, and Troy suddenly felt the urge to want to taste her skin.

But he couldn't do that to her, It would be wrong. she giggled, "It's ok...I liked it.." she blushed, and he traced her lips with his thumb, "I feel honored to kiss a beautiful girl like you.." she blushed even more, and he tilted her chin up again and connecting their lips into a gentle kiss. her hands on his shoulders, as his hands were laying above her head on the sides of her pillow. when they pulled apart, Their noses were close together, and she smiled at him. "How about I just stay?" Troy asked, his warm breath on her face. Gabriella giggled, scooting over a bit, and patting the empty space next to her. Troy smiled and laid next to her, tucking the blanket around her and putting arm around her stomach. "Night...pretty woman." she giggled, "there's a song I haven't heard in a while..." Troy chuckled, and raised his head a bit. "You know that song?" She nodded and began singing , "Pretty woman walking down the street, pretty woman..."

Troy chuckled, and kissed her lips, "You sing really beautiful...like an angel.." he smiled and she giggled and layed her head on his chest, and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. she snuggled up in the blanket and let out a heavy sigh, "what's wrong brie?" he asked, she looked up at him, "I'm scared... what If I never get to see you again.." "Trust me..." he breathed, wrapping an arm around her waist and rubbing her ribs. "I don't think that's possible," she chuckled without humour. "Why do you say that?" "because, i get into trouble a lot, and well, the judge knows me..i.e. he's my uncle most of the time, so he just lets me off with warnings."

"yeah, but I don't have a uncle like that.." she giggled, and he caressed her cheek, "Trust me gabs... no one is gonna take you away from me..." he smiled pecking her lips, "Troy, can I ask you something?" he nodded, "sure." he smiled, "why did you get introuble anyways? you just said you get in trouble alot.. you don't seem like the bad boy type..." He smiled, a hollow chuckle escaping his lips, "oh you're the first one to say that, well..." he drew in a breath, "let's just say that when my father went to jail the first time when I was 15 I started doing...some stuff, and that landed me in a juvie detention center for a week, it was hell. My uncle - being the kind heart he is, let me off with a warning, and two weeks later, I uh got caught for buying drugs from some kid called 'little Jimmy', Chad's been weening me off of drugs.." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "D-Drugs?" she stammered, Troy looked at her and frowned, "no, no, no, baby, I haven't done them in a long time... that's why I'm here.. more like a punishment really... doing jobs around here..." she looked down, "...I've grown up around drugs Troy...and...and they scare me...my parents done drugs and they...they beat me...and my stepbrother ended up raping me...because of them..." she spoke.

Troy's frown deepened, he pulled Gabriella toward him, and kissed her forehead and pulled away leaning his forehead on hers. "Babe, I'd never hurt you...not like that, like I said I haven't done them for a long time and ...honestly I didn't like who was when I did them." she looked at him, "then why do them?" he sighed heavily, "I guess I just needed an escape and ...that's what they were most of the time...an escape." She looked down at her hands that were with his, and stopped the tears from flowing, and she looked away from him, and sighed, "If you want...I'll...I'll stay away from you...I can give you Chad's place and you can stay there and I'll stay somewhere else.." she shook her head, "no..no.. it's not that..." Troy bit his lip, "then what is it brie.." he spoke tilting up her head. she looked down, "Little Jimmy is my stepbrother...the one who raped me..." she spoke. Troy stared down at her, his eyes unblinking and his mouth slightly agape, "uh...uh..." that was all he could get out. Gabriella continued to examine their hands that were intertwined as if they were changing from different colours and growing feathers and scales. Finally Troy spoke, "Brie, if I would've known that, I'd have kicked his ass a long time ago."

Gabriella smiled sadly, "It's ok..." she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. he sighed, "Brie.. please...don't cry... pretty girls don't cry.." he wiped her tears away, she giggled lightly, " your the only guy whose ever been nice to me... I bet you've had alot of girlfriends..." she giggled, she wondered how many times his had girlfriends... and how many times he had done it. The room was silent, Gabriella lay her head on Troy's chest, and her arms were wrapped around his waist. Troy sighed, kissing the top of her head, "you just rest, I'll be here when you wake up..." she yawned and nodded, her bristled hair tickling his chin. "Pretty woman..."

...

Gabriella had fallen asleep, and The doctor walked into find Troy and Gabriella in the bed, with Gabriella on his chest sleeping, and Troy stroking her hair and Troy looked up, "umm...The Little Girl is gonna be ok...she's healthy and stuff.." Troy smiled, "That's good..when will they be able to go home?" he asked sitting up laying Gabriella on a pillow. "Umm.. in two days... I'll be calling the shelter to let them know when she's ready to come home.." he said looking at his clipboard. Troy frowned, he didn't want them to go there, it may seem impossible, but he already loved Gabriella and he already loved that little girl. Mainly because that she was apart of Gabriella. He sighed and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"umm, just let me know when she wakes up... so I'll let her know about her daughter.." Troy nodded and the Doctor left. he had to figure something out, he couldn't let her leave his life, he couldn't. he finally found love. he lost alot of things in the past that he cared about, but he wasen't gonna let it go this time, he couldn't. Troy looked down at her sleeping and kissed her forhead. "I'll be right back Brie." Troy carefully let her fall on the pillow, and he went into chad's room. "hey how ya feeling?" he asked, Chad looked up smiling, "hey, I heard you've been spending all your time with a pretty girl? do you like her?" he smirked.

Troy scowled, "That Chad is none of your business," Chad guffawed, and rolled his eyes, "sure it isn't." Troy scowled deeper, and was thankful that Gabriella's bed had two pillows, he grabbed the one that was under his head and chucked it at his friend, who had caught it with his hand and laughed his way out of the room while shouting obscene suggestions at Troy. Gabriella stirred and mumbled a spanish curse word in he sleep, but didn't totally wake. Troy sighed of relief and turned To chad, "ok.. in two days they want to take her back to the shelter, and I can't let her go chad, I'm already to attached to her...I'm falling for her.." Chad smiled, "You've already fallen..and dude I'll help you... just do this, when she is suppose to go home in two days, tell the doctor that you'll offer to take her home, and don't take her home, take her to my place... problem solved.." he said simply. Troy sighed and looked at her, "It better work chad...I'm not losing her...that's not gonna work with me..I'm to crazy about her already.." Chad smiled and petted his back. "it will work."

Usually when Chad says 'it'll work' to one of his schemes, that's what gets Troy worried, cause they work but they fall through later on. He didn't want this plan to fall through, he could count a number of plans that Chad had worked up and they worked, but only to fall through three weeks to three months later. Yeah, he's not an organizer.

Troy looked over at Gabriella, who was sleeping peacefully. Troy sighed, "I can't lose her chad...please say this will work..please.." he cried, Chad sighed, "Troy, it's gonna work.. trust me.." Troy nodded, and Chad went back to his room, Troy went over and got into bed with Gabriella, "Babe...I promise...I'm gonna get you out of here...I'm gonna give you the life you deserve..." he spoke. She stirred and her eyelids fluttered open, her lips curved up in a smile, "That sounds nice...but Sophie needs to be included in that life I deserve." Troy chuckled, running his fingers down her cheek, and kissing the tip of her nose. "of course she'll be included." Gabriella sighed contentedly and grabbed Troy's face with her left hand, tracing his ear with her index finger. "hmmm you have nice ears." Troy chuckled, "well you have a nice face...nice lips.." he kissed her lips. "A nice nose.." he kissed her nose, "Everything about you is just perfect.." he smiled and kissed her passionately. Gabriella pulled away, "are we...together? or are we like...what are we?" she asked him. He smiled, "well I like the 'together' as in 'together' but if you want us to be friends with you...know certain benefits..." Gabriella scoffed and playfully slapped his shoulder. Troy chuckled, "you brought it up Brie," she giggled, "yes but you didn't have to say that!" Troy chuckled and playfully scowled at her, lifting his hand and waggling his fingers. She widened her eyes and giggled, "don't even think about it!"

"I won't...if you answer this question for me.." he asked smirking at her and leaning her on the bed more, "yes Bolton?" she giggled, "Be my girl..." he murmured. Gabriella giggled, "Troy... are you sure you want this? you want me? I mean... there's alot more prettier girls out there...ones who aren't pregnant...and used up... I'm a used up slut Troy.." she sighed biting her bottom lip. "No you are not Gabriella," he said, his voice stern, "you are beautiful, your eyes shine like the stars and your skin glows when the sun hits it. You are a diamond Gabriella, a rare diamond, and I want you to be mine." she had tears in her eyes and sniffled, wrapping her arms around his neck and nodded, but also trying to shake the tears that threatened to fall out of her eyes, "yes..." she said, her voice shaking between sobs and laughter, "yes I will be your girl."

Troy smiled and kissed her passionately holding her cheeks together as he kissed her gently and long with each peck of kiss he gave to her, he pulled away and traced her lip with his thumb, "I'm crazy about you Brie..." he played with her curls. she bit her lip, "really?" she smiled he nodded, "yeah...I've been crazy about you when I first saw you...god brie...I'm inlove with you..." her eyes went wide, "Y-Your inlove...with...with me?" she stammered. He smiled cheekily, and nodded. Gabriella couldn't help but blush as she smiled, "Uhm well I uh like you too Troy,"

Troy sighed, and nodded, "That's good." he smiled sadly, Gabriella nodded, she couldn't say she loved him...she's never been inlove before.."and Brie...I won't pressure you into anything...I'm not those type of guys that will do that.." he said, Gabriella nodded, "I know..your sweet..." she smiled and he smiled back, and the Doctor came in, "oh Gabriella your up... Sophie is ready to go home and so are you...I'll call the shelter.." he turned to walk out but Troy stopped him, "umm no, I'll drive her there..." The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "you sure?" Troy nodded, "ok.. then.." then he left.

The doctor left with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but Troy had offered, so it couldn't be all that bad right? Gabriella looked at him, standing up from the bed and stretching her muscles but not too much that she hurt herself. "you're taking me back to the shelter?" Troy smirked and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. "Nope," she looked at him confused, "but the-" Troy smiled and kissed her nose and then her chin, "I have a plan...just trust me." She nodded, "ok, I trust you.." he loved those words coming out of her mouth and he pecked her lips. "You get ready, and I'll go get Sophie..." she nodded and went into the bathroom to get ready.


	3. Chapter Three

Troy ran into the Baby nursery and told the nurses that Sophie was guranteed to go home by the Doctor. he picked up sophie and he smiled at her, she looked exactly like Gabriella, which was a good thing. The Nurses gave him a carrier for the baby and Troy strapped her in it and took her into Gabriella's room. "Brie..." he said in a sing song voice, "Are you ready?" suddenly soft footsteps crept up beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly, but not enough to stir the sleeping Sophie in the carrier. Gabriella looked and her heart melted, "My baby..." she whispered, Troy smiled, "wanna carry her?" she nodded and grabbed the carrier, staring at the bundle of beauty that lay and sleep in the carrier in her arms. She was already in love with her daughter.

: "Troy, she's...she's beautiful..." Troy smiled and kissed her forhead, "maybe that's because she lookes exactly like you.." he smiled and she smiled and Troy held her hand and he looked out the door, and sneakly looked both ways and they went quickly to the elavator, pushed the button, and got in. as soon as it opened, they went out the hospital doors outside to the parking lot. Troy opened the backseat of his car, and strapped Sophie in it. and then opened the car For Gabriella and she smiled and got in, and shut the door and went to his side and got in, and started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"So," Gabriella said, tapping her fingers on the window sill, "exactly where are you taking me?" Troy looked at her, and smiled wryly, "well I'm taking you to Chad's place..." Gabriella looked at him, "you could've just told me, I would've agreed to go." he was glad to hear it, but he wanted to surprise her to. She sighed, "but, I promised a friend of mine that I'd show her Sophie..." Troy sighed, "Is she at the shelter?" he asked, Gabriella nodded, "Yeah why?" he turned the corner that headed to the shelter, "Troy, I thought I wasen't going to the-" "your not." he smiled, "then why are we headed there?" "who is your friend?" he asked, "sharpay evans?" she said. "I'll go up there, and bring her down real quick, and you guys can say your goodbyes...and then were out.." he smiled.

: Gabriella smiled, "She has a brother you know..." he looked at her, and shrugged, "what about him?" she shrugged back, "nothing just...they don't really get along, okay that's a lie, but you can't tell anybody I'm telling you this." Okay now he was freaked, "What is it Brie?" She bit her lip and sighed, looking at him. "I've known Sharpay since middle school and even then I knew something was up with her and her brother, but it wasn't until recently that my theory was proven correct." He raised his eyebrows to push her on, "She told me she didn't want to have her crush anymore, but ...Ryan-her brother-came home from a party drunk, and saw her wearing victoria secret PJ's and well...yeah." Troy's eyes went wide, "oh my god...don't tell me that.." Gabriella shook her head, "No, no...she was uh...raped like I was..." she looked out the window. Troy sighed and he pulled into the shelter.

...

After Sharpay and Gabriella said their goodbyes, they headed to chad's. when they walked in, Gabriella looked around, It was a real nice clean fancy looking place, "wow, he has a nice place?" she smiled. and she looked at Troy, "Thank you."

She smirked, "let me guess, you keep the place clean?" Troy blushed, and kind of looked down, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah...it's just Chad doesn't know the word clean from the word picked up and ...well I just know that if my mom hadn't left she'd like a clean house." Gabriella nodded, "that makes sense, I mean aren't mother's usually the Felix's and fathers the Oscar's?" Troy chuckled, and shook his head. she smiled, and looked down at her baby girl who was asleep. gabriella smiled, "she's asleep." Troy smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. she looked up at him, "Troy..?" he smiled at her, "yeah?" she kissed him passionately and murmured, "I love you." Troy smiled, "I love you too," Gabriella looked up at him through her lashes and smiled small, Troy leaned down slowly, lifting her chin with his finger and capturing her lips in a soft chaste kiss. It was seconds, but they felt like minutes, before he pulled away and said, "I can go as fast or as slow as you want Gabriella."

When he said that it sent shivers down Gabriella's spine. she was inlove with him and she already wanted to make love to him? She trusted him, and she loved him, she wanted him, "I want you Troy." she whispered, his eyes went wide, "what?" she looked at him, "I want you to show me that you love me..." Troy captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss, his arms that were around her waist pulled her tight against him. Gabriella set the carrier that held Sophie on the coffee table, her hands wrapping around his neck as he guided her to the couch. She giggled as she felt the arm of the couch hit her calves, Troy pulled away, "Bedro...room?" Gabriella looked at him, longing in her eyes, "uh this is fine...I want to be close to Sophie as well..." Troy smiled, picking her by her bottom and wrapping her legs around his waist as he laid her gently on the couch.

Troy guided his hands to her hips, resting them there and sticking his fingers just under the hem of her periwinkle sweater. She giggled when his touches tickled her, her legs were still wrapped around his waist when she kicked off her shoes and slid her hands from his neck to the hem of his wifebeater shirt, her nails were like feathers on his skin, but feathers that left a trail of heat behind and only aroused him more. Troy groaned and slipped off her sweater and threw it in the floor behind her and she giggled as she slipped of his shirt, and she looked at his body.. _man he had a nice body_ she thought. Gabriella moaned as he kissed her on the neck, and she looked over to see they were only 5 feet away from sophie. "Troy...Bedroom...Sophie's too young to see this.." she smirked with a giggle.

Troy chuckled, picking her once again from her bottom and hoisting her up. Her legs were already around his waist and she just linked them together, to make sure she stayed that way. Her fingers made pathways on his back that made his stomach rumble with sexually charged growl. He knew then that he had to have her.

Troy layed her on the bed and kissed her from her neck making a trail to her jeans and unzipping them and sliding them off along with her underwear and putting them on the floor. Troy pushed her up against the headboard railing of the bed as he kissed every bit of her. she moaned in pleasure as she slipped his jeans off and his briefs throwing them on the floor. Troy placed his hands on her hips as he entered her and kissed her everywhere down her body she moaned holding onto the railing. "Oh Troy...That's feels good...go faster.." she moaned.

He kissed every inch of her, lifting her legs over his shoulders and bending his head to come into contact with her folds. His tongue flicked at them, causing her to moanly loudly and buck her hips into his face, but he didn't mind. His hands worked their way to her breasts, but just as they just reached them, Sophie's crying was heard from the living room.

Troy sighed, lifting his head and staring at Gabriella who was getting ready to sit up and reach for her jeans, but Troy stood up before her; giving her a lovely view of everything that hung loose. And that means _everything. _She blushed and looked away as Troy laughed, "Enjoying the view?" Gabriella threw a pillow at him as he went to put on his robe and go out to the living room. He smiled down at the pretty baby girl in the carrier. "Hey sweetie..." he said, he was always good with kids. "You want mommy or me?" When Troy picked her up, he rubbed the spot just to the left of her belly button, and her cries turned to cooes, he smiled. "What do you, Sophie comes with an on off switch." Troy sighed and grabbed a bottle out of the bag and went into the Kitchen and he poured some milk into the bottle and warmed it up.

He took it out and squeezed some milk onto his hand to make sure it wasen't too hot and then he put it in her mouth and fed her. as she fell back to sleep, he kissed her forhead and layed her in the crib that the hospital had gaven Gabriella and he walked back into the bedroom. "Is she alright?" Gabriella asked coming up to him. Troy smiled and nodded, "she's fine." she blushed, "Troy you don't have to take care of her...I'm her mother..." "Eh its fine," Troy said, "I think she likes me..." he smiled cheekily, and Gabriella smiled as she shook her head and smiled at her daughter in the crib. She was so peaceful, a thought occured to her, "Where are we gonna sleep?" she asked, turning to look at Troy. He looked at her, taking in notice what she was wearing, his baggy shirt, and a pair of his blue basketball shorts. "Hmm you look sexy..." he said, she blushed and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "but where are me and Sophie going to sleep?"

"With me... in the bedroom.." he said simply holding her close to him. she giggled, "Your amazing you know that." she giggled and he smiled softly and pecked her lips, Gabriella's stomach growled, "I'm hungry.." she giggled, "Hey, why won't I go to the store and get some food, and you and soph just sit around and watch some TV.." he smiled and she nodded, "ok." she pecked his lips. he got dressed quickly and went to the store. Gabriella held Sophie in her arms and there was a knock on the door.. she thought maybe Troy forgot something or maybe it was a neighbor or something. she could be nice and answer it. she layed sophie in her crib and opened it to find her worst nightmare... "Hey Gabriella." It was her old step-brother... the one who raped her. "W-what are you doing here?" She stepped backwards, "was in the neighborhood, and saw you were with bolton... just thought I should stop by and pay my little sister a visit.." she shook her head, "Your a sick bastard!" she screamed and he slapped her sending her to the floor. she whimpered and looked up at him, and he lifted her up pushing her against the wall and she fell to the floor. "Don't tell Bolton, or next time will be worst.." and with that he left out the door, Gabriella stood up and sat on the couch and cried her eyes out.

When troy came back with groceries, he came in and saw Gabriella crying on the couch. "Gabi?" he let down the groceries and came over wrapping his arms around her, and she cried into his chest, "shh! I'm here.. everythings ok..." he stroked her hair, she held onto his shirt tightly letting the tears fall from her eyes.

...

Little Jimmy, or James McDowell being his real name, walked the streets, a sneer in place on his face and his eyes glinting as if he was hatching a plan. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he went to stand at the corner he worked. His hood was up and his sunglasses were on, he's been arrested 5 times for being caught selling coke but he wouldn't be caught this time. No, this time he was more careful.

...

Troy held her close in his arms and waited till she stopped crying until he asked her what was wrong. She just kept crying and held onto him. she didn't want to let him go. she was to hurt. she was scared, and she was trembling. she felt like the past was going to repeat itself, she was scared for her, for Troy, and for sophie. she finally calmed down to calm sniffles and Troy looked at her and wiped her tears, "Brie, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "I-I can't tell you.." she spoke looking away from him. "Brie, tell me, it's all right..." he rubbed her back soothingly, she sucked in a shaky breath and looked at her fingers that had begun to shake. She stared at him, "I...I..I can't Troy, please, like i trust you, can you trust me?" Troy stared at her wordlessly, but nodded as he pulled her in to another hug and he kissed her forehead. "You'll be safe here...trust me on that, your past...won't hurt you." she sighed, and mumbled, "it already has..." she was scared, what if Jimmy came for her again? tried to rape her again? or kill her? or even kidnap her.. she was scared, and she couldn't tell Troy was the worst part about it. she didn't want him to know. and plus him and Jimmy have a past together, their probably really good friends. she sighed, and held onto him and looked at him with teary eyes, "I can't be here anymore..." she spoke.

"What?" Troy wondered, looking into her eyes, "Brie what are you talking about...you-you just got here?" Gabriella sighed, and rubbed her eyes with her hands as she tried to stand up, but Troy held her firmly in place. "No, you're not leaving Brie...not until you tell me what's going on?"

Gabriella shook her head, Troy sighed and lifted her into his lap and played with her curls, "Brie..please... don't leave... I..I...I'm crazy about you...and I'm already attached to you and Sophie... and...and...god brie, I love you so much..don't leave...your not leaving Brie, your not... I'm not letting you leave.." Gabriella sighed, and looked into his eyes, "Brie...you can tell me anything and I can take care of it.." she sighed, "Jimmy was here...after you left...he.. he... beat me again...and he threatned me not to tell you...oh god Troy...his gonna hurt me...his gonna hurt me again and possibly Sophie, he even told me himself he would If I told you..." she looked away from him letting the tears fall. why did she just tell him..now his gonna go after him. "Troy.. don't go after him...his..his dangerous..please..please don't...I don't want to lose you..please..just let me and sophie go before you get sucked into this.." she spoke with sobs.

Troy sighed, but he was far from relaxed. No, he was just the opposite. His eyes clouded over so dark that they were a midnight blue colour. "Brie," he said, holding her wrist, but not pulling her down to sit next to him; instead he stood up and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. "I'm not letting you go..and Sophie, I garantee that you two will be safe here. Little Jimmy will be here in a body bag and leave the same way before he comes near you..." Gabriella looked at him, tears in her eyes and her cheeks flushed with emotion. "Troy, I cannot allow you to ...fight for me...I can't..." Troy sighed and held her close, "I'll do anything for you gabriella...I love you.." he kissed the top of her head, and she pulled away, "I-I can't let you get hurt over me...please...I'm already scared and worried, just let me go, Igotta go my own way with sophie...somewhere were he can't hurt me...you understand, don't you?" she held his hands with hers close to her chest.

Troy sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I do understand...but, Gabriella, I'm going with you." She looked at him, opening her mouth to protest, Troy put a finger to her lips, he bent his head down as if he was going to kiss her but she felt his warm breath on her ear, and she shivered. Troy whispered hotly, "Brie, you are my life...you were ever since I saw you in that wheelchair when you in labour giving birth to Sophie" Gabriella giggled, but it was a hollow giggle and her eyes were dim as her smile didn't touch them.

Troy smiled, "was that a giggle I heard.." he smiled tracing her lips again, and she nodded, "yes.." she smiled softly, "Come on, let's get going..." Troy was about to walk into the room to get sophie until she stopped him, "Troy...I..I can't do this..." she spoke, Troy looked at her, "Brie, It's ok, I'm gonna be with you.." he spoke holding her hand, "Troy, I don't want you to come with me..." she whispered. he looked at her, "why?" he asked, "cause if you go you'll get in trouble... your not suppose to leave this town, and plus you have to work at the hospital..." she sighed.

Troy grimaced, he didn't want to be reminded of that, but still...he'd do anything for this beautiful...rare diamond standing before him. "Brie," he murmured, taking her hands and bringing them up to his lips and kissing them gently. Gabriella sighed, "Troy...I just don't want you to get hurt on account of me..." Troy smirked, and caressed her cheek with his hand, "I love you and besides, I've been involved in a lot worse scrapes than what your pretty little head is thinking." Gabriella raised any eyebrow, "what kind?" she asked him, he shrugged, "anything.. you name it, guns, knifes, drugs..." he spoke sitting down taking her hand. she sighed, she knew he had a past of drugs but never knew he was addicted so bad.. or that he had fights over them...how could she be so sure that he was for sure clear of them? "you um... fought over...drugs?" she stammered with a slight gulp.

Troy looked at her, nodding "past tense, I didn't like who I was...like I said to you in the hospital, drugs and fights, they were an escape...I didn't like who I was, but I didn't want to deal with anything that had to deal with me or my family." Gabriella looked at him, her eyebrows raising, her arms crossing over her chest. "Why not your family?" Troy sighed, and stood up again, walking to where Sophie slept, he watched over her; a smile crawling on his face as he gently stroked her little cheek. He noticed something all of a sudden, "Hey Brie...does...does Sophie look Blue to you?" "What?" Gabriella asked, crinkling her brow and walking over to him. Troy gently picked up Sophie to get a better looked. "Brie, her skin is...dark blue!" Gabriella gasped with frantic, "Troy...my baby! please please let's take her to the hopsital.." Gabriella picked up her baby and carried her into the car were Troy was already running to. Gabriella didn't care right now that she holding sophie up front with her. she just wanted to get to the hospital. The Drive was only 10 minutes away, then Gabriella realized something, "Troy..oh my god! were going to the hospital!" she shrieked. "yeah! we got to get there quick!" he kept his eyes on the road, "N-No...If I'm there with you, The doctor will know you never took me home..." she spoke. "Shit!" Troy yelled, pressing hard on the brakes, Gabriella girpped Sophie hard as Troy parked in front of the hospital and turned his head away from the entrance. "Brie, you go get her checked out, and I'll park and act like I'm coming in for my volunteer shift." Gabriella nodded, shoving the door open and slamming it shut, Troy felt his heart twist and pull in his chest as he watched the little blue bundle in Gabriella's arms quiver and attempt to let out a cry. He gripped the cross that was around his neck, he closed his eyes and sent up a prayer. "Lord, please...Sophie has barely begun to live and Gabriella, she's dealt with too much for her daughter to be taken away from her...please let her be all right..."

Gabriella rushed in and saw the doctor, "Doctor.. please help my daughter!" she said in frantic, the doctor came over and saw the blue baby. "oh my, come with me Ms. Montez..." he spoke Gabriella nodded and walked behind the doctor. The Doctor began checking out sophie, and Gabriella sat there anxious to find out what was wrong with her daughter. The Doctor sighed and turned to her, "Ms. Montez, Sophie,her left lung is weak to supply breath and her right lung is working to fast that it is over working itself." Gabriella's eyes widen, "I-Is she gonna be ok?" she asked with sobs she was holding back standing up going over to her baby looking down at her, "We can't tell now, but we can try some major surgery..." he said, Gabriella looked up with tears, "how much would this surgery cost?" The doctor sighed, "It will cost about $200." he spoke. Gabriella's eyes widen, "umm..th-thankyou.." The doctor nodded and Gabriella grabbed sophie's hand and began crying laying her head on the bed were sophie laid. "oh baby, I'm so so sorry.." she sobbed out.


	4. Chapter Four

**Temptation. it's an ugly thing, but sometimes difficult to overcome, difficult, but not impossible.**

Gabriella never left her side, even when Troy came in and-after shoving his way past other volunteers who basically were at the hospital to get some free drugs-saw her in the room. Her back was hunched and her frame was shaking, it broke his heart to see her like this. He curled his hand around his cross and brought the metal to his lips; lifting his eyes skyward. "Please..." he muttered, "Please..." Gabriella sniffled, standing up to stretch her muscles, but only to cross her arms around herself and hug tightly. Troy wrapped his arms around her, "she'll be all right." Gabriella held onto him tight, "N-No...no she wont... The doctor said he can do major surgery.." she looked downTroy smiled softly and put a strain of hair behind her ear, That's good isn't it?" he said, Gabriella shook her head, "for $200...I can't afford $200...I don't have any money..." she shook with sobs, why was everything so messed up?

Troy rubbed her back in soothing circles, but his movements were stiff. He never had to deal with stuff like this, his life used to be fairly simple. But that's before he started volunteering, and when his life was all about...drugs and getting high.

He just, he didn't know what to do in this situation besides worry. The itch for...temptation was there, he fought to ignore it. But he...he wasn't sure if he could hold off much longer. "Brie...I'll be right back K?"

Gabriella nodded, and sighed, "ok, I'm not going anywhere." she sighed holding sophie's hand. Troy kissed her forhead and walked out. he went out of the hopsital doors and began walking. he needed to figure something out. he needed to help sophie. he began walking around then he heard Jimmy talking. he turned to find him saling more drugs. of course. Troy glared stuffing his hands in his pockets walking over to him, Jimmy smiled, "Oh Troy..my best customer... your here for more drugs?" he asked, "the price has went up though. but I can give you a discount since your a special customer." he smirked then muttered under his breath, "and fucking my baby sister.." he muttered under his breath more like a mumble.

Troy though he heard wrong, but he didn't let it go. He'd decipher it later, but...oh he just...he sighed he needed an escape. Yes, that's what he kept telling himself. He sighed again, closing his eyes and looking up at the hospital, knowing that Gabriella was in there right now with her baby girl, a baby girl that was the daughter of the sick bastard that was standing right in front of him. He opened his eyes, and suddenly felt his veins burn. "Naw man, but uh you can do something else for me..." his voice was certain and stern. Jimmy cocked an eyebrow, and chuckled like the crack head he was. "Yeah and that is..." Troy grimaced at the sound and acted to punch him, but the drugs the kid was on made his movements quick however jerky and unstable. "I'll actually do you a favour," Jimmy said, tossing Troy to the ground and landing on top of him. "I'll give you the drugs for free if you let me have a go at my sis..."

That one got to Troy, and Troy sent a punch to his face sending him against the wall, and Troy held him against it, "You sick bastard! you stay away from her! she's going through enough already! your daughter is in there dying!...dying! and all you can do is sit out here and sale drugs.. you don't deserve to be that baby's father! you don't!" Troy yelled at him, and Jimmy smirked drunkly, "oh yeah Bolton, whose a good father for her? you? your no better then I am... come on... " he grabbed some drugs out of his pocket and held it infront of Troy, "come on, you know you wanna.." he smirked.

Troy looked at the bundle of coke that he held out for him, it was like the Jimmy was the serpent handing him an apple from the tree of knowledge, the forbidden fruit that God had told Adam and Eve not to eat or they will die, drugs were that forbidden fruit because later on they can cause death. He clenched his fists and swallowed, the temptation forming a lump in his throat. But no matter how hard he swallowed, the fire still burned and there was still that itch to get high, to escape from the reality that seemed for twisted than what the drugs did to him. Jimmy smiled, "Come on..." his voice was taunting, Troy serpent got to him, he reached and grabbed the drugs, Jimmy laughed. Patting his cheek as he left, "you're a good guy Troy...I can wait for my turn, just don't take too long with her." He must pay the consequences...

It was like he wasn't aware of what he was doing because the next thing he knew he felt the familiar feeling of being lifted high into the sky and the bag of coke half empty. His nose burned from snuffing it, but the reality was gone for the moment.

...

Gabriella held her daughter's hand, worrying about how she's gonna help her. she was also worried about Troy... his been gone for along time. then the door opened, and she looked up. Troy was walking funny, and was acting weird, "Troy...are you ok?" she asked walking over to him. "I'm fine..baby.." he slurred with a chuckle. Gabriella looked at him and gasped, he was high, "Troy...did you...you... " she couldn't believe it, he took more drugs behind her back, she bursted into tears, "how could you? especially with Sophie in this condition..." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy smiled like a sly serpent, swaying from side to side, looking at Gabriella with blank eyes. He chuckled meaninglessly, "I just...uh wanted to ...you're pretty." he giggled, well it was a chuckle but with Troy like this it was hard to tell the difference. Gabriella crossed her arms in front of her chest, and placed herself between him and Sophie, she hated doing it, but she wouldn't put her baby girl in danger. Especially -and regrettably- if it was Troy. "Troy please...just go lay down in the waiting room...please..." she said, Troy scowled, his eyes still blank, and his lips thin and cracked. "C'mon baby...I want to see her...she's...er, my head..." her hands clenched at her sides, she pushed them against her ribs to prevent them from shaking. Suddenly, something appeared in her head, something she remembered reading when she would runaway from her parents house when she was 10 years old, she'd go to the church and the preist who lived there took her in for the night read her this verse when she told him of her stepbrother forcing drugs on her. The preist had smiled and said, _"The the devil took him to the holy city and had him stand on the highest point of the temple. 'if you are the Son of God," he said, "throw yourself down. For it is written: he will command his angels concerning you, and they will lift you up in their hands, so that you will not strike your foot against a stone.'" _She had questioned what it meant, but the words were forever etched into her brain and memory.

Gabriella looked at her daughter, sighing, then looked up at Troy, "come on..I'm gonna take you outside.." she pushed him forward to the waiting room, and they were the only one's in there. "Troy...h-how could you?" she cried, Troy stared at her blankly and put his arm around her, "hey..let's get out of here and go have some fun..." he raised his eyebrown in a flirty way and tried to kiss her and she stepped away, and she cried, "That's it...Troy..I don't want to see you anymore...stay away from me and sophie...I'm leaving as soon as I find a way to help sophie...were over.." she threw the necklace at him that he had given her and she went back into Sophie's room. He frowned, the necklace he'd given her lay on the floor forgotten for the moment, and Gabriella was two paces ahead of him as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. Spinning her to him, she looked at him and tried to pry her arm away, "I said, let's go have some fun..." Slap! Gabriella's hand stung and his numb brain barely registered his stinging cheek, but it got him to let go and she bolted to Sophies room, shutting the door and locking it. She went to Sophie's bedside and grabbed her tiny hand. "Don't worry sweet one, he won't hurt us...no one will hurt us...we'll go back to the shelter, Aunt Sharpay will help us find a place some where its safe for both of us."

Little Sophie layed in her small hopsital crib, having small breaths, Gabriella kissed her hand and prayed to god for her to be alright. There was knock on the door, and she looked at it, afraid It was Troy. she sighed and called out "Who is it?" she asked, "It's the doctor." The doctor's voice called out and she sighed of relief and opened it, and he smiled, "good news Gabriella... we had looked at some X-ray's of Sophie and she's really good to go, and she's doing much better.." Gabriella smiled, "so she don't have to go through surgery?" The doctor shook his head, "nothing serious, your free to go back to the shelter." and with that the doctor left. Gabriella smiled and lifted Sophie out of her crib, "let's go soph.." and held her close covering her up with a blanket and called sharpay. "hello?" sharpay answered, "Hey, shar its me gabi, can you come get me...I'm at the hospital." she whispered, looking around to make sure Troy wasen't around. "umm sure, but what about Troy?" Gabriella sighed, "it's hard to explain, but can you just come get us?" "ok, I'll go by walmart real quick to buy an extra car-seat for sophie." Gabriella smiled, "thanks shar, your the best." and she hung up, and went to take a seat holding sophie. Gabriella hugged Sophie to her chest tightly, murmuring lullabies and rocking from one foot to the other. she wanted to look at her watch, but she didn't want to distract herself from being aware of her surroundings, just in case Troy popped up somewhere. She was worried about him...she thought, she thought that he was over his ...drug issues.

gravel crunched behind her, she jumped, holding Sophie to her chest. "It's okay...it's okay Shar will be here soon." A husky voice wound around her head, "you're sexy when you talk to your baby...hmmm pretty baby." She gulped, and took a step back, "Troy...just stay back." He came closer to her. he was high for sure. he was not being himself, "what if i don't wanna stay back.." he came closer as she backed up, "Troy, I mean it.. this isn't you.." he was coming closer to her, she was backed up against the wall holding sophie close to her. he started running his fingers down her arm. "come on.. let me feel you baby.." he whispered in her ear, her eyes widen. "Troy..p-please stay away..." "Naw, I don' wan' to..." his voice was slurred, did he take more? Gabriella wished Sharpay would hurry up as she silently vowed to her baby girl that everything will be fine and the bad man will go away. "Troy...pl-please just go away!" she said, her voice raising, Troy ran his hand up her arm and down her chest to rest on her breast, just above her covered nipple. She whimpered.

"Troy...please this isn't you... look at me... look straight into my eyes... please... this is not you.." she whispered bring his face to look into her eyes. Troy looked into her eyes and blinked them shut, and then backed off of her. she was breathing heavy, and she held sophie close to her. Troy was breathing heavy, looking down at the ground, then there was a honk. Gabriella turned to see sharpay, "come on gabs.. were gonna go eat at Cheddars." she smiled, and gabriella sighed of relief, "I'm coming." Gabriella looked at Troy, he looked at her, and breathed, "Brie..I.." "save it.. stay away from me and sophie.." she walked over to the car, strapping Sophie in the car seat.

Sophie was buckled in the car seat that was next to Sharpay's baby, Sharpay was strapped in the front with her hands tight on the wheel. Gabriella felt Troy's eyes on her as they disappeared around the corner to the restaurant. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she stared out the window, she thought everything was finally perfect, finally turning around for her...but, she just didn't have that kind of sighed, and Sharpay looked at her, "Okay...spill," Gabriella turned, "what?" her voice cracked, "what happened...you and Troy, you two were lovey dovey back at the shelter earlier," Gabriella shrugged, and turned her head back to the window. She didn't want to talk about this now, "Please Shar, not now.." but the blond pressed on. "Spill Gabs-" "NO!" she yelled, waking the two infants in the back seat. "fine, but you will have to spill eventually..." she said pulling into the restaurant. Gabriella sighed, "Let's just eat, ok..I'm starving.." Sharpay nodded, and they went to go eat. after eating Gabriella, Sharpay, Sophie, and Noah came back out and Sharpay smiled, "hey, let's go shopping?" Sharpay suggested. Gabriella smiled softly, "well I haven't been in awhile...alright.." she smiled, she needed something to keep her mind off of Troy.

They went to the department store, Sharpay guided Gabriella who carried Sophie in the carry on car seat like Sharpay did with Noah, to the little missy's section. Pink frills covered the walls and ...Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. While they were looking at the clothes, Sharpay looked up at the store across the way and they widened in shock and slight fear. Gabriella noticed this, Sharpay ducked down, "Shar what are you doing?" she was shushed and yanked down, "Gabs, Ryan is here...I don't want...well I have seen him since he you know, I don't know what to do now! What do I do?" Gabriella sighed, "Well he was drunk that night and well, he is the father, he does have rights to Noah...just talk to him."

Sharpay looked at her as if she had grown a third eye, but in the end she sighed and stood up. "You better be right about this." she said, Gabriella smiled and picked up Sophie, watching her best friend carry Noah to her...well, her twin brother who was older by 35 minutes. Sharpay cleared her throat, "Hey...Ryan." he turned, "oh, Hey Shar.." he saw Noah, "omg... shar...is that-" Sharpay nodded, "yes...it's your daughter...Noah.." Ryan smiled down at the little girl, "can I hold her?" he asked, Sharpay nodded, and gave her to him. Ryan was a natural. "she's beautiful." Gabriella came over with sophie, Ryan smiled, "Hey Gabi.. is this yours?" he said reffering to sophie. Gabriella nodded, "yes.. this is sophie." she smiled, Ryan smiled, "looks just like her mother." Gabriella smiled, "Thank you.' Ryan smiled at sharpay, "I'll see ya around shar?" he said giving her noah back. Sharpay nodded, "yeah.." Ryan hugged her and he walked off.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, "see it wasen't that bad." Gabriella smiled, "I guess...but still spill about Troy.." she said putting Noah back in the buggy. Gabriella sighed as they walked, "I thought I could trust him shar...I mean, I thought he was the one...the love of my life...and he still is...but... he has some drug issues, and I don't wanna deal with that anymore more shar.." Gabriella said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Sharpay hugged her, "Gabs It's ok..all man are dogs...well not all...how about I hook you up with someone.." Gabriella's eyes widen, "no shar..no more blind hook-ups.." she said. Sharpay sighed, and rolled her eyes, holding Noah when she had begun to get fussy. Her father holding was...different, and she liked it. An infant still, and she knew what she liked. "It's okay pretty girl, what do you want?" her voice was soft and sleepy, but she was fussy, her beautiful green eyes (that matched her fathers) went to the direction that Ryan had gone, Sharpay sighed, "I think Noah developed an attachment to her father." Gabriella giggled, "that's good isn't it?" Sharpay shrugged, "i don't know if it is or not...but ah, well I better find Ryan-hey if I'm allowed back home why don't you come stay with me and Noah? it's a big house and we have a lot things available to the both of you."

Gabriella's eyes lit up, "really? you mean you guys won't mind?" she said. Sharpay shook her head with a smile, "of course not...your like my sister... and ryan loves you too... and I'm sure it'll be ok...and plus Troy won't be able to find you there.." Gabriella nodded, "yeah your right, he'll find me at the shelter.." Sharpay froze, "or here.." Gabriella looked at her confused, "W-what?" she stammered, Sharpay pointed behind her, Gabriella turned around, she saw troy asking people if they saw me or knew where I was, and giving them descriptions. "oh my god, shar, his here! what are we gonna do!" she said in a frantic voice.

Sharpay looked around, "uh...oh what about in Santa's sleigh?" Gabriella looked at it, and then at her friend, "are you serious? I'm not getting in there!" Sharpay looked at her, "well you go no choice, he's coming this way," Gabriella groaned, and felt like kicking Sharpay in the shin. "Fine!" she grabbed Sophie and crawled in, hiding behind the big stuffed Santa doll, she looked at it and rolled her eyes, "you better hide me tubby..." she whispered harshly, she peeked out and saw Troy come up to Sharpay. "Uhm hey...look I really need to talk to Gabriella," Troy said, his tone pleading. Sharpay looked at him with narrowed eyes, "yeah well I haven't seen her..." praise God that her bestfriend was a good liar.

Troy sighed and groaned, "do you know where I can find her? please...I really need to talk to her, and to apologize..." he said pleading, Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I can't tell you where she is, and plus I don't think she wants you back Troy.." she said crossing her arms over chest. Troy sighed, "I've screwed things up with her...but I love her like crazy, and I just need to know if she's ok.." Sharpay nodded, "She's fine.. she's better off... " Troy sighed again, and was about to walk off when he heard what sounded like a baby fussing. He paused, "is that...a baby?" Sharpay froze, and hugged the fussy Noah to her. Thankful that she was still fussy, "yes...her name is Noah, and she's fussy." Troy looked at her, "yes, but I meant-" another fuss, this time it was followed by a 'shush', and it came from Santa's sleigh. He walked by it and moved the stuffed Santa. "Brie?" Gabriella looked at him, then at stuffed Santa, "thanks a lot tubby, for nothing."

"I really need to talk to-" Gabriella interrupted him, while rocking Sophie but she was fussing more than Noah. "yeah well I need to go,me and Shar have to get going." Troy sighed, and grabbed her shoulder, "please...just for a minute." Gabriella looked at his pleading practically forcing herself not to get lost in them, she swallowed hard and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry but me and Shar have to go...goodbye Troy." Troy sighed, "Gabs..please..." she looked at him, then at shar, "Shar, can you take soph?" Sharpay took Sophie in her arms and looked at Gabriella, "You going to be ok? or do you need me to stick around close incase something happens?" sharpay asked. Gabriella shook her head, "I'm fine.. umm I'll meet you at the food court." sharpay nodded and walked off. Gabriella turned to Troy, "Look Troy, if your here for forgiveness, I really am not in the mood to hear it... you went behind my back, took more drugs, got high, try to rape me..and I lost all my trust in you, and I don't want you back... I'm sorry.. it's for the best..." she sighed hoping that he would leave her alone.

"Brie," he pulled her wrist gently around to face him, " I am really really really sorry...but...I can't live without you... you know I love you..." he said caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. she shook her head, "I love you Troy...but I told you about how I felt about the drugs...and you took advantage of that...and that's just too much for me.. you told me that you had stopped, and you lied..,I'm doing what's best for me and sophie...and what's best for you is that you move on without me and find someone who can handle this...cause I can't...I'm sorry.." she had tears rolling down her face. god this hurt her so bad. She pulled away from his touch, a cold breeze falling over her and clotting in her belly like a ball of ice. She turned around quickly, not wanting to see Troy's eyes that were torn and twisted with tears that would never fall until he was away from the public. He wanted to run after her, but when she reached the turn off to the food court is when she ran her fastest and hid behind the elevator, Sharpay Noah and Sophie in sight of her, but she herself not wanting to be seen. Tears rolled down her eyes and she slid down the wall, she felt like a child. A stupid child that had gotten caught for stabbing the cat with plastic barbie scissors. She felt...confused, her feelings were mixed up. She...she didn't know what she wanted.

Troy walked out of the mall and began crying...he loved her...he really did..she was the most important thing to him...her and sophie were... he never loved somebody like he loved her... his heart felt so empty and he hated it. he kept walking and he saw the four of them get in Sharpay's pink car, and he needed to follow them. he couldn't live without her, he was gonna prove to her that he was done with drugs...he was done.. and he was gonna show her that.

**Happy Holidays!(: **


	5. Chapter Five

He got into his car, beginning to tail them. Of course traffic was hell and they stopped at several red lights, one can imagine how hard it is to hide yourself in a traffic line at a red light. He groaned and hid his eyes with the sun viser in the front window of the car, he could've sworn he saw Gabriella's red eyes look his way in the rearview mirror , but he couldn't be sure.

Gabriella and Sharpay were almost to her and Ryan's Home that they had shared together growing up. They pulled up into the drive-way of the mansion. and Gabriella looked up at it, "wow, It's been so long since I've been here.." sharpay smiled, "me too..come on, let's get your mind off Troy.." Gabriella sighed and nodded, and got out of the car and picked up sophie from her car-seat. before walking in behind Sharpay, Gabriella looked behind her, to make sure Troy wasen't near to find out where she was.

Sharpay and Noah were walking into the kitchen and Ryan came in, "hey sis." he hugged her, "hey gabi." he smiled hugging her, "hey Ry, thanks for letting me stay here.." she smiled, Ryan nodded, "no need to thank me, the pleasure is all mine.." Ryan picked up noah and he smiled, "won't you girls get satisfied, and I'll watch over the girls?" he asked, gabriella smiled sweetly, "thanks ryan." then her and sharpay ran up the stairs into sharpay's old room, "omg, I used to love staying here." Gabriella smiled as sharpay hugged and kissed her wall. Gabriella giggled, and saw the balcony, "omg, the balcony." she ran to it, and opened the doors, and sharpay behind her, "I used to feel like princess jasmine when I was little...everytime I was near a balcony...I waited for my true love to come and carry me away on a magic carpet ride." Gabriella smiled, Sharpay laughed, "well that's only in fairytales." Gabriella nodded, "probably." and they walked back into the room.

Troy parked his car about only a block away, he was wearing his aviator shades that he had pulled out of the glove compartment. Sharpay's car was not hard too miss, he had to do something, he was wracking his brain for something. ANYTHING! then all of sudden, by seeing to girls who thought it was cool to dress like strippers in a bar listening to ...Britney Spears, Troy grimaced, but sighed. It could work...he could only hope. Getting out of the car, he slammed the door and quietly made his way to the big mansion, where he saw the opened balcony door and his luck, a tree that he could climb. He started up it, but the weakest branch was the one that could possibly get him on the marble balcony, he wouldn't try it. So he peeked in and took a deep breath, _"my loneliness is killing me, and I, I must confess I still believe still believe!"- _his voice cracked on _'believe' _but he continued anyway- _"when I'm not with you I lose my mind! Give me a siiiiign! Hit me baby one more time!"_ he repeated that, mainly because that was the only verse he knew, but it eventually got Gabriella's attention, along with Sharpay's...and Ryan running into the room to see who was dying.

Gabriella and Sharpay both gasped as they saw Troy singing on the branch, Ryan was confused, "who is that? and why is he singing hit me baby one more time by Britney Spears?" he asked holding Noah. "It's my Ex-Boyfriend...Shar, h-how did he find us?" she spoke, sharpay stood infront of her. "look, I'll handle this, ryan, take her downstairs..." she pushed Ryan and Gabriella out and walked over to the balcony doors and opened them and looked at Troy. "Look Troy, Gabriella isn't really feeling well, and It would be best if you left... ok..especially when it's my property.." she said holding onto the railing of her balcony.

Troy looked at her, "I'm not leaving Blondie," Sharpay scowled, and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's Sharpay, say it with me, 'Shar-pay'" Troy rolled his eyes and grasped the branch firmly, for he almost slipped. Troy scowled back, "i'm not leaving Shar-pay." he said mimicking her earlier words, she only deepened her scowl, "well you can just hang here, Gabriella isn't talking to you." She turned to leave, but Troy called out to her, "I can be persuasive Blondie..." Sharpay growled and turned to him, "it's Sharpay, learn it and use it, and 2, get over it, she dumped you!" She turned and left, closing the balcony doors, Troy stared at them, the branches quivering under his weight and eventually, crack! he fell to the ground landing in a pile of leaves. Lifting his head and sputtering the ones that got caught in his mouth, "it's on like donkey kong Sharpay...it's on." He looked up and glared at the doors, he'd make Gabriella talk to him, oh yes he will.

Later that night, Troy had climbed up the trellice of roses to the balcony, he peeked through the glass to find that Sharpay and Gabriella were lying down, but it didn't look like there a sleep. Grinning, he pulled out the walkie talkie he had gotten from his car and taped the talk button down, and taped the walkie talkie on the semi cracked open door. He climbed back down the trellice and turned on his walkie talkie, beginning to sing. He was going to annoy Gabriella into talking to him, "I'm king 'enry the eighth I am, 'enry the eighth I am I am, I've married the widow next door she's been married seven times before! Second verse same as the first!"

Gabriella and Sharpay looked out the doors, Gabriella groaned slipping off the bed, "That's it!" Sharpay looked at her, taking her headphones out and letting them fall on the bed, "what are you doing?" she got up with her. Then Sharpay heard Troy singing, and she rolled her eyes. Gabriella looked at her, "when will he stop?" she groaned, then sighed, "when you talk to him." she said simply crossing her arms. Gabriella sighed and walked over to the balcony doors, "what are you doing?" "you'll see." she opened them up and found the walkie talkie and pushed the button and talked into it, "hey, guess what... I'm not gonna talk to you.. but say good bye to your little toy." then she threw it so fast and so far and so hard, it landed in the middle of the street and busted.

Troy's mouth dropped and he groaned, he needed to find some other way to get to her. Gabriella got back into her bed and got under the blankets, Sharpay smiled, "how'd it go?" Gabriella sighed, "I don't think he'll be bothering us for the rest of the night.." Gabriella said reading a magazine. Sharpay leaned on her pillow, looked at the balcony, and then at Gabriella, "when are you gonna talk to him?" Gabriella sighed, "I'm not ready to talk to him..he hurt me to bad.. the damage is done.." Sharpay sighed and continued to read her magazine.

Okay so singing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' didn't work and the walkie talkies didn't work, he paced back and forth, listening to the little shoulder angel and devil argue on his shoulders. 'Just talk to her...no frills...' said the angel, Troy scoffed and rolled his eyes, the shoulder devil did the same thing, 'yeah right...hey try the Santa thing and slide the chimney!' Troy puckered his lips and stared at the Chimney it was worth a shot wasn't it? Sighing and giving up on his too not so helpful helpers, he decided to...try the chimney.

He climbed the trellice, going up passed the balcony and suddenly feeling like the song 'your a mean one Mr. Grinch' should be playing right about now, because that's who felt like. He chuckled, pulling himself on the roof and catching his balance when he nearly fell, he saw the chimney strung with lights and a plastic Santa going up and down, he smirked. "Hey fatass," Troy said, grabbing the up and down Santa and ripping him out of the chimney, "but I need to borrow this chimney..." Gabriella was leaning on her elbow, and reading the magazine, and Sharpay was too. then they heard a big noise. Gabriella jumped, "what was that?" she asked looking at Sharpay. Sharpay smirked. "maybe it's santa." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "very funny shar." she said slipping out of bed, "where are you going?" sharpay asked, "too see what the noise was." she said, sharpay smiled and continued reading the magazine.

Gabriella slowly stepped out of the hall and down the stairs, she started looking around, and didn't find anything, "Ryan? are you ok?" she asked rubbing her shoulders cause of the coldness downstairs.

Silence, "Ryan..." Gabriella called again, rubbing her shoulders. "Ryan this isn't funny-" two arms wrapped around her waist and she just about screamed, but then a hand covered her mouth. "You scared of the dark?" a voice said, smooth as red wine and as warm hot chocolate, followed by a chuckled. Her body stiffened and she tried to get away. "Brie, I just want to talk to you, and I'm not leaving until you at least listen." : She shut her eyes and sighed, maybe if she talks to him, he'll leave. she turned to him, "If we talk, will you leave?" she said. Troy nodded, she sighed, "fine, ok Troy... look were over there is no us anymore..." she spoke gently, "Brie-" they were cut off by Ryan and Sharpay coming downstairs, "oh my god.. he sneak into our house... do you know we could call the cops for that!" Sharpay shrieked. "Sharpay, Ryan, It's ok..I'm gonna talk, then he'll leave.." Sharpay rolled her eyes, "he better.. cause If I don't get a goodnight's rest, somebody will suffer in the morning." she said walking back up the stairs, "and I really don't want it to be me." Ryan said following behind her. Gabriella sighed, "Troy. please...just leave me alone..please... you hurt me really bad, and that's something that will take forever to fix...so please.. can you go...and stop trying to get me back, cause I'm not gonna come back to you..."

Troy sighed, "But Brie, we..we..we made love-" "I know...and it was beautiful, and I love you, but you have drug issues, and you lied to me and told me you were done...Troy please..Just go..." she said pointing out the door. "Your not listening to me," Troy said, Gabriella looked at him with raised eyebrows. What was he talking about? Of course she was listening, she was like...the best listener she knew. Troy smirked, "not the best listener love, you're not listening to me...just hear me out please?" Gabriella's eyes widened, the realization of her saying her thoughts aloud burned her cheeks red. "Red's a good colour on you..." she wanted to hide her face, maybe I should run away now. Troy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, "You're not going anywhere until you at least hear. Me. Out."

She nearly facepalmed herself when she had said that thought out loud as well, "I should just stop talking...or thinking..." Troy smirked, "anything for you to listen, now please..." Gabriella sighed and pointed her head to the couch in the sitting room. Troy nodded and followed her, he was about to open his mouth and say something, when she said, "Knees, now." "Why?" She smirked, and crossed her arms over her chest, "if you're going to grovel then be best groveler you can be...now on your knees."

Troy sighed and got down on his knees and he looked up at her and he gently grabbed her hand, "listen.. I..I was scared, stupid, and a moron... I just needed another escape... with what sophie was going through...and how you were feeling..I felt like I couldn't help you..and I needed to escape...I never meant to hurt you Gabriella...I love you like crazy.. your my life, and I would do anything for you.." she sighed and looked away, "I need time to think... could you at least give some space to do that?" she asked, and he nodded, "I'll wait forever." he stood up and pulled her into his arms, "I love you brie.." she sighed, "I love you too." Troy looked into her eyes, "just...let me kiss you... please..." Gabriella sighed then nodded.

He cupped her chin gently, bringing her lips to his slowly, Gabriella felt butterflies turn in her tummy and felt the time going as slow as it could possibly go, Troy captured her lips and slowly devoured them. She moaned into the kiss, unaware of her actions when her hands gripped his shirt and pulled him to her, nearly causing the both of them to fall on the couch with him on top of her. Troy kissed her passionately with every peck he gave her. the kiss became heated, and Gabriella wanted to pull away so badly but she couldn't... their bodies were so close to each other, and he began kissing her more and more harder, then he tried to put his hand under her shirt and unhook her bra, her eyes went wide, "Troy..that's enough.. please go... goodnight.." she pulled away from him and stood up, she almost had tears in her eyes.

The heat that had been between the small space of their bodies had grown, letting in a cold draft and making Troy's need and want for her ache more. He wanted to groan out loud and throw himself on the floor and throw a two year olds tantrum, but as he stood up he argued that that wouldn't be the best thing to do. He sighed, his eyes roaming everywhere but her and landing on the coffee table that looked big enough for a man his size and a woman Gabriella's size to lay on and make love, suddenly he felt the shoulder devil pop on his shoulder, yelling in his ear. "THROW HER DOWN ON THAT TABLE AND MOUNT HER LIKE A LION!" Troy came over to her and lifted her up and he carried her downstairs in the basement were there was a bedroom down there and he threw her on the bed. Gabriella eyes widen, why was he doing this? "Troy...why are you doing this?" she cried, he slipped off his shirt, and began kissing her neck up and down hungerly. she tried to hold back her tears. "I need to have you gabi...please.." he mumbled against her skin. and pulled away, and then whimpered, "Troy please don't..please..." she spoke with sobs trying to make themselves known.

Troy's hands roamed on her, stopping at her hips and his fingers slowly itching to the hem of her pajama shirt, lifting it and tickling the skin underneath. She couldn't help the sob in her throat turning into a moan of elation as he brought his kisses down to her neck and started sucking at the sensitive spot there. She loved being kissed there, Troy lifted her shirt even further up her belly and was growing impatient with this slow process; he ripped the confounded thing from her, and since she was in pajama's she was wearing no bra underneath. He smirked, taking his lips and curving them around her nipples and sucking on those like a starved man. Gabriella groaned and felt the will leave her body, she'd do whatever Troy commanded in this moment.

Clothes were soon scattered on the floor, and Troy held his arm around her waist and her lower back, kissing her everywhere making each part of her moan with pleasure. Gabriella couldn't take it, she first didn't want this, but now she did. Troy stopped and looked into her eyes, sweating dripping off his face and hair, and he pecked her lips once more, and then he lifted her legs over his shoulders and bending his head to come into contact with her folds. His tongue flicked at them, causing her to moan loudly and buck her hips into his face. : Her hips bucked and her fingers found their way to his shoulders and dug deep grooves and paths into his skin, making him to moan in pleasure. his hands roamed northward, to her breasts that beared erect nipples, and started massaging each one. She moaned, bending her legs indian style around his shoulders and bringing her legs closer to her which also meant bring his face deeper into her folds. Troy entered her and he kissed her everywhere as he did so. making her moan out his name , "Troy..oh Troy.." she moaned out, and he smirked and then she smirked and began kissing his neck, making him moan, "oh Brie...yes..." he moaned.

The Next Morning, Gabriella woke up to find herself tangled with Troy. she gasped softly and covered her mouth. she needed to get out of there. she gently got out of bed and put her clothes on, and she left him there and ran into sharpay's room. "shar I did a bad thing." Gabriella said coming in rushing over to her best friend, Sharpay sat up from her bed, "what's wrong? what happened last night, you never came back?" she spoke crossing her arms. "me and troy had sex downstairs in the basement." sharpay's eyes went wide, "what? how? why?" Gabriella looked down, "I don't know.. everything was happening so fast, and..and..and..I just don't want to see him..will you please tell him to leave when he wakes up?" Sharpay nodded, and hugged her. "it will be ok." Sharpay came downstairs. Troy came up with a smile on his face, happy that he got Gabriella back, and he thought she was upstairs getting a snack then he saw sharpay, "hey, uhm, wheres gabs?" he asked, sharpay sighed, "she doesn't want to see you Troy..." she spoke pouring cereal into her bowl, "she doesn't want to see you..so you should just leave."

Troy stared at her, what the hell was she talking about? "Seriously, where's Gabriella?" Sharpay sighed, walking to the microwave and pulling out the bottle of formula and testing it on her hand. She smiled when it was perfect temperature, "I wouldn't tell you if I did know and I have to feed Noah..." she picked up her bowl of cereal and walked to the family room, where Ryan and Noah were sitting. Ryan looked at her, "uhm Shar...can-can I do it?" Sharpay smiled, "of course Ryan." she smiled hanging the bottle to him, and he began feeding her. he was a natural.

Troy sighed and he looked up the steps. he knew there was a different part of the home that he could get up the steps without being caught by Sharpay. Gabriella sighed as she fed Sophie her bottle. Sophie puckered her lips as the milk was on her lips. Gabriella smiled, "Soph..I love you..." she kissed Sophie's forhead and layed her in the crib, then the door opened, Gabriella thought it was shar until someone wrapped their arms around her waist like last night. she turned to him, "please leave..I don't want to see you right now.." she looked away from him.

Troy sighed, "Brie, I thought...I thought that we had gotten over it last night, please just tell me...I'm confused Brie...I'm confused and hurt. Just tell me what I did wrong? and what I can do to fix it." Gabriella turned to look at him, her full cupid's bowing lips turned down and her brows crinkling in the middle. She put Sophie down and rubbed her forehead gently, suddenly she felt very...pissed right now. She poked him in the chest with her finger, "fix it? You want to fix it?" her voice raised to a near hysteric level, Troy backed up slowly, "How can you fix something Troy that is already broken and damaged? You can't! It's impossible!"

Troy gulped, and he looked into her eyes, "I can try to put the pieces together...cause I'm not giving up... you may hate me, and you may get annoyed with me, but I don't care... I love you..and I love sophie...and I'm not giving up.." he spoke playing with her curls, she pushed him away, "Just leave Troy! you got what you want from me! so leave! leave and don't come back! to you it seems like sex is what makes things better, but it just don't troy, it just doesn't!" she said not trying to yell so she wouldn't startle sophie. Troy sighed, "Brie please if you'll just listen to reason-" "Get the fuck out!" with a shove, she pushed him, he hadn't even realized they were at the top of the stairs because he had been walking backward, but when she shoved him down, she had screamed words and those words had echoed in his ears even when he landed on his stomach at the bottom. Noah had started crying loudly at the sound he had made and Sophie too had started to wail, Gabriella took a deep breath and turned to comfort her infant daughter, Troy had tears in his eyes as he stood on his feet and nearly shoved Ryan into the next wall when he was offered the help, as he walked to his car. When he was out side, he stopped on the sidewalk, turning to face the balcony, he knew Gabriella was in that room, he cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I KNOW YOU HATE ME! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT! BUT I WON'T EVER GIVE UP ON YOU YOU STUBBORN SEXY WOMAN YOU!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and put sophie in her crib and opened the balcony doors, "Your gonna have to sooner or later!" she screamed back, and he turned to look up at her, and screamed again, "I won't ever!" and she screamed back, "well your gonna have too!" she screamed, then he screamed back, "and why is that lovely?" she had to think of something..something that could leave her alone, then she had it. "I have a date tomorrow night!" she screamed, "and his hotter then your sexy ass!" Troy's whole world came crashing down. "A...D-Date?" he stammered, Gabriella knew she had it now and smirked, "so yeah, so give up, cause it's obvious bolton that Gabriella Montez has moved on.." and with that she closed the balcony doors.


	6. Chapter Six

**'Obsession-powerful and dangerous...anyone can become a victim of it'**

He looked at the balcony doors, her words echoing in his ears as if she had yeld them over a megaphone and standing two feet from him. He gulped down the bile rose in his throat, he clenched his fists together, he had to see this date. He had to make sure it didn't go any further than a ride to a restaurant and hopefully the know nothing nerd in the hospital for messing with his girl.

Gabriella kissed Sophies head and ran down the stairs, "Shar!" she yelled, Sharpay stood up and walked to her near hysterical friend. "What is it Gabs?" "I need a date...tonight..." Sharpay looked at her confused, "but I thought-" Gabriella interupted her, "I need a date..a hot date..." she spoke fast, and sharpay smiled, "well there's this dude I used to know in my theatre classes in high school, remember bryan?" Gabriella nodded, "his perfect, and hot..please call him." she begged, Sharpay rolled her eyes, "fine." she got out of her IPhone and called Bryan, "hey shar, what's up?" "hey bryan, do you remember Gabriella Montez?" she asked. "yeah, she's pretty and nice, what about her?" he asked, "how would you like to go out with her tonight...she's single.." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "oh ok, sure." Sharpay smiled and gave him the address of the mansion and hung up the IPhone. "you better get dressed, you have a date with destiny."

Gabriella smiled gratefully, and ran upstairs to shower and rinse the feeling of Troy's hands on her from the previous night, however no matter how hot she made the water or how hard she scrubbed, she couldn't get rid of the feeling. She sighed and gave up after an extra five minutes of trying, she wrapped a towel around her after turning off the water and stepping out, she peeked in Sharpay's huge closet (since both girls were the same size) and started going through the dresses, when she found that was perfect, she smiled and pulled it off the hanger. It was black and leather, with a red belt that was sewn into the dress material, it was perfect for clubbing and that sounded perfect for a date. "GABS! BRYAN'S HERE!" sharpay yelled, Gabriella rolled her eyes, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the leather dress and with it was red leather strappy heels, she was ready to go. Sighing to herself and hoping Troy wouldn't follow her this time, she trotted down the stairs to see Bryan sitting next to Ryan, admiring Noah.

Bryan looked up to see Gabriella, and he saw that she looked hot. "hey, Gabriella...It's real good to see you." he hugged her, "It's nice to see you too.." she smiled, and he smiled, "umm these are for you.." he gave her some flowers. she smiled, "They're Beautiful." she smiled and gave them to Sharpay, "you ready to go?" he asked, Gabriella nodded, "let's go." Gabriella smiled and he led her outside. Gabriella saw a hot motorcylce ride and he was getting on it, "motorcylce? bad boy huh?" she said crossing her arms. he smirked, "you could say that...I'd say a superhero on wheels.." he held out his hand to her. she giggled and sat behind him, and she put on the helmet. "now, just hold on tight." she wrapped her arms around his waist and he speeded off on his motorbike.

Troy narrowed his eyes when he saw the bike speed pass, his grip tightened on the wheel and his foot slowly eased on the gas, he started tailing them. The car was silent, he couldn't listen to music, not when he was on a mission so important as this. He had to get his girl back, even if he had to kidnap her.

As soon as they pulled into the club, Gabriella hoped off the bike, and Bryan hope off after her, "so umm, tell me, why is there a pretty girl like you, single?" he asked holding her hands like Troy always did. she smiled, "there..was this guy..but umm It just didn't work out..." she bit her bottom lip, "what happened?" he said leaning against her. "He had some drug issues, and well, I'm not a big fan of drugs.." Bryan, nodded, "well he blew it." he pulled her close, "tonight, your all mine." and he kissed her.

he stood in the back of the club, listening to Dev sing 'in the dark' and teenagers dance like nympho's and sex addicts. Troy sneered in disgust, his eyes narrowing as he saw Bryan and Gabriella swapping spit in the middle of it all just 5 feet away from him. His hands were stuffed in his pocket, and moved to the back of the back, where all the electrical wiring was. He saw the circuit box, it was opened a tad and he smirked, opening it all the way and pulling every single switch and listening to the sudden screams of the club goers at the sudden burst of darkness.

Gabriella and Bryan looked around, "what's going on?" Gabriella asked. Bryan looked around, "I don't know... maybe there's something wrong with the wires.." he spoke. Gabriella's eyes went wide, Troy. Troy could be trying to ruin her date, and maybe she can be just as bad. "umm, why won't we go to a restrauant..I'm kinda hungry.." she said, Bryan smiled "sure, I am too..let's go.." and they walked out of the club that was now darkness.

...

He stepped out, narrowing his eyes so he could see in the darkness but the shapes he wanted to see weren't anywhere. He growled and shoved his way throught he crowd to the door, he came out just in time to see Gabriella and Bryan ride away on the bike. By now Troy was like an old cartoon, his face was fire red and he had steam coming out of his nose. He ...was going to do what ever it takes to get her back.

Bryan and Gabriella pulled into a small romantic restraunt and she smiled, "wow.. fancy.." she giggled and he chuckled, "yeah, well this is a beatiful night, for a romantic dinner...with a beautiful girl..." she smiled, "and a even more romantic guy" she giggled and pulled her close and kissed her lips. they walked in and Bryan asked if they could have a sit outside and they were sitting outside. they ordered their meals and Gabriella smiled, "so, I hear you an actor?" she smiled, Bryan sighed, "more of a musician now really... what about you?" he asked, she sighed, "haven't really found anything yet..but I hope I do someday.." he smiled, "I think you will, your a pretty smart girl." he smiled, and she smirked, "your quit a flirt." she smirked.

Troy parked on the other side of the street, rolled down his window and glared, his steely gaze fixated on the wannabe Romeo, his lips sneered as he turned to his paintball gun, he had refueled it and was now hoping to put it good practice. He smirked, getting low in his car, and pointing his gun at the desired target.

The ball flew and hit Bryan, and Bryan fell out of his chair, "oww what was that.." he groaned in pain. Gabriella got up, "oh my god, are you ok?" she helped him up, "I think so.." he sat in his chair. Gabriella looked over and saw the black car, she glared at it, "I'll be right back." she looked at the black car and used her head to point to the other side of the resturaunt and she walked inside to go to the other side.

"What are you thinking?" Gabriella screeched, Troy merely shrugged as he stepped outside his car and leaned against the door (like he did in HSM3) Gabriella growled, and kicked the dumpster, "Answer me damn it! You can't avoid me forever!" Troy's smirk fell, "I'm only gracing you with the same treatment you did to me...totally fair" "this is so not fair!" she crossed her arms. Troy looked up and down her body and he thought she looked beautiful, not just hot, Beautiful. "I think it's totally fair... " he smirked. Gabriella glared at him, "why are you trying to ruin my date?" Troy sighed, "Cause I'm getting you back Gabriella, rather you like it or not." she sighed, then smirked at him, "what about if I you know.." he looked at her, "what?" she smirked, "You know, the previous night with us... how about If I sleep with him, then would you leave me alone?" she smirked, she knew how to piss him off. Troy's blood boiled, he shut his eyes. he couldn't even think of that happening. "I swear to god Gabriella, if he touches you, his a dead man.." she smirked leaning her head on the wall and looked at him, and walked closer to him, "oh really?" he nodded, "I'm dead serious Brie, his not touching you the way I do..only I can.." he said leaning against her with his hand on the wall above her head, "oh well, I'm sorry Troy.. your not my boyfriend anymore... your my Ex- Boyfriend.."

His blood boiled higher and he could swear he herd steam bubbling and boiling in his gut like an old cartoon. "Brie, I swear to God, he won't touch you like that...you're just too stubborn to realize that I apologized and I'm sorry, can't you...fucking see that?" without warning he thrust his mouth upon hers and devoured her mouth savagely like a starved man who had been forbidden to eat for weeks. Gabriella tried to fend him off, but when his hands touched the hem of the dress and slithered up to her panties to stroke her folds is when she felt her will power waning.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella couldn't take it no more. she forgave him. he went through all this just to be with her. gabriella pulled away from him and let her forhead fall on his. "I love you Troy." she spoke. a smiled came on his face and kissed her again. and then bryan came and pulled Gabriella away from Troy, "what the fuck is going on here Gabriella!" he teethed. "I-I.." she spoke, then he slapped her across the face, and she fell to the ground holding her stinged cheek. "your a fucking slut! that's all you are!" Troy put himself between the Bryan and her, his eyes blazing like blue fire. "You don't talk to her like that!" he yelled, Bryan sneered, shoving Troy hard and kindly letting his fist meet with his face, but Troy dodged it and pounced on Bryan. Tackling him to the ground and showing Bryan the real meaning of 'facelift'. Gabriella had tears coming down her cheeks as she tried to pry Troy off, but when Bryan rolled them over and started giving Troy the same assault, she got elbowed in the face and stumbled back, hitting her head on the sharp corner of the dumpster with her temple.

**cliff hanger(: sorry guys lol.**

**But the next chapter will probably be up after christmas(:**

**hope everyone has a good Christmas(:**


	7. Chapter Seven

Troy and Bryan froze, and saw Gabriella on the ground, and she was passed out. Troy came over to her shaking her gently, "Brie..wake up..come one wake up.." he shook her. she would move, she was unconcious. Bryan sighed, "She deserves it the little slut.." he muttered under his breath so he hoped Troy wouldn't hear him.

Luck wasn't on Bryan's side that time, Troy stiffened and turned his head with dark eyes to face the douche. "What did you say?" Bryan's face paled, but that was the only way you can tell that he was afraid, the rest of him was totally composed. Troy growled, standing up and moving defensively in front of Gabriella. "Say it again...I dare you.." Bryan looked into his eyes, his eyes flaming red, and the blazing blue staring at him. Bryan glared, "She's A Slut... I didn't stuttered did I..." Troy clenched his fist, and shut his eyes, and slammed him up against the wall. "I don't have time to deal with you... I'm to worried about her..but I'll find out where you are!"

Bryan genuinely felt afraid, his hands trembled so he clamped them into fists. Troy smirked, he hadn't felt the adrenaline of someone being afraid of him in a long time, and especially when he's defending some one that's important to him, he felt...good. Stronger. "You're afraid aren't you?" Bryan swallowed and mustered up all the false bravado he could and the dignity he had left. "Like hell I am!" Troy slammed his head against the wall again, "liar!"

Bryan Trembled as Troy held him down. Troy smirked, "Get out of here! and never come near her again!" he yelled and Bryan took off. Troy went over and picked up Gabriella. Troy put her in his passenger seat and he drove her to the hospital. soon enough when he brought her in, The Doctor that he worked for put her in the room, and Troy followed behind him since he was a worker. His leg bounced up and down, his fingers tapping anxiously on his knee. For some reason he wasn't allowed to go into the room, but the doctor allowed him to sit in front of the door on the white tiles. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, and down his face. "Hey Troyboy!" a familiar voice called, he raised his head to see Chad walking toward him, he seemed paler and he had an IV in his arm, something he didn't have last time. "What's up with you? you look like shit..."

Chad sighed, "They...don't think I'm gonna make it.." he said. Troy sighed, he was about to lose one of his best friends. the one who helped him out. "how long?" he asked. Chad sighed, "2 weeks.." Troy nodded, and held back his tears, "But hey, don't cry over me man...I'll be better where I'm going... but I do want you to keep my house for me... It's time to be responsible Troy... promise me right now... that after I'm gone... you'll stop the drugs. or go to rehab.." He sighed, feeling the itch in his veins that gave him the drive to go out and get high; the drive he strived to ignore nowadays. He looked at Chad, who was looking more worried about him than himself. "Chad...you should worry about you not me-" Chad interrupted him, "Dah! stop it...don't turn things around on me...man, look your in love with a beautiful girl and whose got an even more beautiful baby girl...she needs you to not be high so you can take care of her." Troy sighed again, the itch getting worse. Of course he was too stubborn and hard headed to admit that he needed help, well, to stubbornly hard headed to admit that to anyone but Chad. "I think I need help man...stopping is...hard."

Chad sighed, and petted his shoulder. "Rehab could help you...cause your addicted... not close.. you have an addiction... " troy stood up, "It's hard chad..It's so hard... I know I need help, it's just hard to admit it... and it's embarrassing to get help.." he sighed rubbing his head, Chad sighed and came over to him, "it's gonna be hard Troy... and there will be pain.." Troy looked at him with tears in his eyes, "so what am I supposed to do?" "You have to choose which is more important, Drugs... or Gabriella & Sophie... cause you can't have both... cause if you don't get help..she's not gonna be around you any longer." Chad smiled, "This will be good for you...but you eventually will have to tell her..." Troy sighed then nodded, "yeah..I know.." he sighed. then the doctor came out, "Troy, Gabriella is up..she's eating... you can umm visit with her if you like. Troy nodded then turn to chad, "thanks man..I'm gonna go down there as soon as I get done here." Chad nodded, "good." he smiled and they did a manly hug then handshake, and Troy went into the her room. Gabriella looked up and froze, "h..h..h...h-hi.." she stammered.

Troy smiled softly, giving her a shy wave. Why the hell am I waving like that? he thought, "Uhm Hey Brie...uh Gabriella, can I sit ...d-down." okay so he was stuttering too, she nodded, and looked down at her plate. Troy made sure that the pamplets were stuffed way down in his back pockets. He wouldn't tell her until he was sure that the programs could help...perhaps in two weeks he'd tell her. Yeah that seems fair; two weeks.

It was awkward, Gabriella kept fiddling with her fingers as she tried to muster some form of a conversation, but her brain came up empty, that is until she thought of the one thing that would always pop up in her mind. "Sophie! How is she? Is she all right?" Troy held her hand, and smiled, "she's fine.. she's with sharpay.." Gabriella nodded and let out a sigh, and looked around the room, "I don't like being here.." she whispered, Troy sighed, "I know..I know baby..." he soothed her and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and she was sniffling, "Brie, what's wrong?" she shook her head, letting the tears fall, "I'm fine... really..I'm ok.." she told him.

Troy sighed and played with the curls in her hair, "baby, please don't cry...do you know how scared I was?" he held onto her shoulders and pecked her lips. she sighed, "I'm scared too...I"m afraid your gonna go back to drugs, then this will start all over.. and I've just had enough of it... I don't want Sophie exposed to all that..." He sighed, bringing his thumb to smooth the wrinkle between her eyebrows. He wanted to tell her right now, but he wasn't sure if they'd be able to help him...importantly, he wasn't sure if he'd let himself be accepting of the help. "Baby listen..." Gabriella looked at him, he could hint at it right? Right? "yeah?" her voice was hoarse. Troy sighed, unsure of how to continue. He sighed and stood up, leaning over to kiss her forehead, "I uh I have to go...but I'll be"- crap what room did that pamplet say agaon?-"Uh downstairs...yeah."

Gabriella sighed, and nodded, "I guess I'll see you later?" Troy nodded and kissed her forhead. "It's ok to kiss me on the lips." she smiled, and he smiled back and kissed her passionatey on the lips. he pulled away and pecked her lips once more and went downstairs. when he went up to the doctor he asked, "umm Doctor Rubin... I want to try the Rehab program..." The doctor smiled, "Really? your gonna get your life straightened out? what made you decide now?" he said holding his clipboard.

_'is that some of your business?' _Troy wanted to say, but instead he just smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the good doctor. "Uhm just wanted to uh straighten out...you know the straight and n...narrow." Wow, this was hard. The doctor smiled, and lead Troy down the stairs to doubles doors that looked like they'd seen better days. Troy mutely scoffed, but the doctor heard him and smirked, "yeah they'd seen better days but this room is big enough for the meetings..I'll introduce you to the group." Troy looked around and saw the group. they were all ruff looking, and some of them looked very dangerous like they've killed somebody.

Troy gulped as he followed the doctor up to the front. the eyes followed him as he walked up. The other Doctor smiled, then Doctor Rubin smiled, "This is Troy Bolton, and his ready to turn his life around.." The other Doctor smiled, and stuck out his hand, "Welcome Troy, I'm Doctor Carpenter, and it's great that you want to do this.." Troy nodded and shook his hand, Doctor Rubin petted his back, "I'm so proud that your doing this...especially for Gabriella... your really crazy about her aren't you?" Troy's eyes widened slightly, and his lips puckered. Dr. Rubin nearly laughed at his face, "I pay attention Troy, anyway, I'll hand you over to Dr. Carpenter here..seeing as I got to get to work again. Bye everybody." Every either nodded sliently or just muttered a 'goodbye' there was a teenage girl who was about 17 to 18 who smiled cheerily and waved. _'Suck up'_ Troy wanted to say, but that would start him at a bad level with these guys and he didn't want to die young.

Dr. Carpenter smiled at Troy, "well Son, you can sit next to Michael and Carter," he pointed between two guys who looked ready to shank anyone with in a two mile radius Troy gulped and walked over to them. _'No worries, maybe if I'm real still and quiet they won't sense my fear...' _Troy thought to himself as he sat down. He sat stiffly in a folding chair, right now Dr. Carpenter was righting something on a black board, Troy suddenly felt like he was high school again. People were make side conversations, suddenly the teenage girl that Troy wanted to call a _'suck up' _walked up to him and held out her hand. "Hey!" she said, Troy looked at her and smiled politely, and nodded. "I'm Carrie Fisher!" "Troy Bolton." he shook her hand, and she smiled and went down to take a seat. the two guys sent him a glare. Troy gulped and scooted down in his seat.

"Ok, let's get started... Today, we are gonna try something new... but first I want to introduce our new memeber of the group..Troy...Troy stand up..." Troy nervously stood up in his chair, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Everybody looked at him, didn't say a word, but just stared at him. Doctor Carpenter smiled, "Troy, everybody here, in the beginning told us about themselves, so I want you to tell us about yourself, and where your at in life right now, and how you started your addiction.. and how it has effect your life.." he smiled putting his hands together.

Personal! Troy wanted to scream like he did when he was a kid. He wanted to turn red and run from the room like the coward he was deep down inside. But no, he had to stick this out, "Uhm well," he said, nervously clearing his throat, "I uh as you know I'm Troy and well eh my addiction is to coke and I don't mean the soda"- a few chuckles, especially Carrie. Troy was aware he needed to be wary of her-"but yeah, I got started when I was uhm 15 and I'm almost 20 now...I want to stop because...well because of this girl, she uh she's just worth me quitting it." He sat back down not wanting to say more, every one stared at him and he wanted to duck under his puny chair, suddenly he heard the squeak of a person getting out of their chair and then he felt two scrawny arms pulling him into a hug. "THAT'S GREAT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" it was Carrie. That made Troy feel a little better in a weird way and he smiled, "Thank you.." Doctor Carpenter smiled, "well today class, were going to use a technique were the addiction that you have is mostly from what it makes you feel like, and more like an escape... well were all gonna express some feelings on how we can find another escape and a different addiction to keep away from the drugs. Carter, why won't you start?"

Carter sighed standing up, "I want to punch somebody for an escape, and see there blood for an addiction.." he spoke, everybody scooted their chairs away. "ok..umm something not violent or dangerous...Carrie, what about you?" "hmmm, I think I can eat alot of candy for my addiction, and an escape to reading a book, or watching a movie.." Doctor Carpenter smiled, "this is good were getting somewhere, how about you Troy, what can be an escape for you and another addiction besides drugs? think of something you would like to spend your time doing.." he said.

_'making sweet love to Gabriella,' _he thought with a smirk on his lips, when he looked around the circle people were staring at him with opened mouths and wide eyes. That's when he scrunched his face up and gave himself a facepalm, "I said that out loud didn't I?" Carrie looked a bit distressed, and by distressed I mean short from having a two year olds laughing fit. Her smile was far from subtle. "Whose Gabriella?" she pried, Carter glared at her, and folded his arms, "Carebear, its rude to pry, you know what mama says about that!" Troy smiled with a blush, "she's the love of my life, and the reason why I'm here... Gabriella's been through alot, and well drugs were part of it, and she hated the people who did them, and I also didn't like who I was when i did them, so I'm hoping that I can get some help here and help her raise her daughter sophie, and maybe marry her.." he spoke, all the girls in the room went in aww shock, and Doctor Carpenter smiled, "well um, besides making sweet love to her, what are some other things that could maybe help you escape or addiction... like any sports? like any acting or singing jobs?" he asked Troy.

Troy rocked back in his chair, "Uhm I used to play basketball in high school...first Freshman on the varisty team." Dr. Carpenter nodded, and wrote something on his clipboard, did he go pee pee with that thing? Carrie giggled, and shrugged, crap he had said that out loud too. Carter looked at Troy, a hint of a smile-or maybe Troy was losing his mind- on his face. Troy nodded smally, still semi afraid for his life with the guy. Dr. Carpenter finished writing, and looked up, and got around to everyone in the group. "Well, you all have great ways to avoid the drug addiction, your homework is to try out what you said, like instead of succumbing to the drug urge, do the thing that you said you'd do, like Troy; basketball, try it out..." Troy nodded, and was about to stand up a long with the others when Dr. Carpenter stopped them, "i also think this would be good in pairs, so Carter you and Troy are buddies for this exercise." Troy and Carter looked at each other as the others left including Doctor Carpenter. Troy gulped, and Carter sighed, "First Freshman on the Varsity Team?" he asked, Troy nodded, "yeah, at East High...was until the next year cause that's when all the drugs happened, and stuff." he said, and Carter smiled, "well good luck beating me, wanna meet tomorrow around 4 at the park? Loser buys dinner?" he held his hand out to make a deal.

Maybe this guy was a teddy bear, Troy smiled, and shook his hand. "Deal...and uh, I'll kick your ass." Carter smiled, and glinted his eyes like an agry bear in a playful mood, "I think that'll be me doing that to you." Troy chuckled, Carter nodded and gave him a 'holla back at me tomorra at 4' he had a Jersey accent. Troy saluted his goodbye and smiled as he walked out, "I think I made a friend." he said, walking back up to Gabriella's room. Troy walked into her room, and she was already dressed and already packed, she had the bag around her waist hanging off her shoulder, she smiled up at Troy, "Hey.. I get to leave, isn't that amazing.." she hugged him, and he held her close, "yeah it is." he smiled and she giggled, "where were you at?" she asked curiously.

He nervously scratched the back of his head, "I uh was at the cafeteria, and doing some more jobs around here." he lied, she smiled and pecked his lips, "well guess what, next week, Me, and Shar and Ryan are all going to go surfing while Sharpay's Nanny watches Sophie and Noah, you want to go?" she smiled. Troy smiled nervously, did he have a meeting next week? He'll have to check the days again, "Uh what days?" he asked, Gabriella smiled, "uhm I don't know, but Shar was thinking friday." Whew, no meeting on that day. Troy nodded, "yeah I'd love too." Gabriella squealed jumping up and down and wrapping her arms around Troy's neck to catch herself when a huge head rush came on. "Whoa..." she said, Troy chuckled, and helped her walk out of the room.

"TROY!" uh oh, he recognized the voice, he mentally kicked himself as he turned, Gabriella turning with him. Carter and Carrie were walking up to them. "Hey uh...Carrie...Carter." his tone was clipped, like a man who had a deep dark secret. "what are you-" Carrie squealed and pulled something from her bag. "You left this in the meeting room." Gabriella looked at him, "what meeting room?" Troy cleared his throat, and turned to her, "Ah the uh the staff meeting! YES! Staff meeting." Carrie looked at him confused, "Staff Meeting? were talking about the-" "look at the time, we gotta go, see ya guys later." Troy rushed Gabriella out the door, and she looked at him, and crossed her arms, "Bolton, what meeting are they talking about?" he shrugged, "I told you, Staff meeting." he said walking passed her and walking out the doors, she followed him, "Troy, come on.. why won't you tell me where you were." he sighed, "It's complicated Brie..." she sighed, "how is it complicated!" she shrieked, he turned to her, "It just is, ok!" he shouted, she stepped back, "Brie, I'm sorry, let's just go.. ok.." she shook her head, "No... I'll go call shar, and she'll pick me up, and when your ready to tell me the truth, give me a call." "Brie," Troy sighed, reaching for her arm but ended grabbing her bag. "come on let's go...I promise I'll tell you..in two weeks." Gabriella looked at him, her eyes narrowed and unsure, she looked like she was examining a minefield that was about to go off in five minutes. Debating whether to run away from it or towards it. Troy sighed again, walking towards her slowly and putting his hand on the small of her back. His voice was softer, "come on...please, I'll tell you in two weeks." Gabriella sighed, "fine, two weeks, but I'm holding you to that promise." Troy was the minefield, and she just ran toward it.


	8. Chapter Eight

The Next Day, Troy and Carter were shooting hoops, and Troy was winning, it was 30 to 20, and then Troy won. and Carter sighed, "I don't understand.." Troy chuckled, "I told you, I was on the Varsity Team when I was a freshman, first to be exact." he smirked, and Carter rolled his eyes, "show off." Troy smirked and bounced the basketball shooting it through the hoop, "so umm about yesterday, what was that all about?" Troy paused,the ball hitting the rim and swishing through the net. "uh well you see, something are meant to be secret...so-" Carter crossed his bulky fridgerator arms over his chest, "you haven't told your girl that your going to Narcotics Anonymous-" "Sh!" Troy said, looking around to see if anybody had heard. Carter chuckled, "It's fine to be embarrassed about it, my sis Carrie- you met her yesterday at the meeting, she uh stopped talking for a week when she started going to the meetings a month ago."

Troy looked at him, with his eyes wide, "Carrie's been clean for a month?" Carter nodded, "i'm proud of her man, and uh...when she suggested that our papa come to the meetings she regretted asking him." Carters' tone darkened, Troy gulped but didn't back away. "You don't have to tell me." he said, Carter nodded his thanks, and just sat on the picnic bench, Troy had to ask, "so how long you've been in the group?" Carter smiled, "a year in two weeks." Troy looked at him, "Oh my-you've been clean for a year?" Carter looked at him, "well, it was hard let me tell you, at first I wouldn't give a shit or listen, but after awhile...I don't know what, but something changed...and yeah, I've been clean for practically a year." Troy smiled in admiration, maybe this group can really help him out. "Hey, I'm really glad I joined the group now." Carter smiled, and a shrill voice asked, "joined what group now?" Troy stiffened and turned, seeing Sharpay pushing a stroller and Ryan behind her. He didn't see Gabriella or Sophie, which was good, Sharpay was worse enough. She raised an eyebrow, "spit it out Bolton." Troy sighed, "ok, ok, but you can't tell Gabriella..."

They stood there for a moment, then Sharpay nodded, "fine." Troy took a deep breath, "I'm in the Narcotic Anonymous...to help me with my drug issues.." Sharpay smiled, "aww your doing this for gabriella..." she smiled and Troy nodded, "I love her, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make her happy." Sharpay nodded, "Well you better be coming with us surfing tomorrow." she looked at Carter then smiled, "and your friend could come too." Carter smiled and winked at her, Sharpay giggled, Troy smiled, "well me and Carter we'll be see you at the beach." Sharpay nodded, as she rolled the stroller to Ryan, Noah had started fussing and for some reason, only when she and Ryan were together she quieted down. Troy smiled at the sight of them, as twisted as the story was of how Noah Evans had come into the world, it was still rather sweet. Suddenly something cold splashed on his head, and down his shirt, he jumped. "What the hell?" he yelled, turning to Carter who held an empty water bottle in his hand. "What was that for man?"

"You were in a daze," he smirked, "Troy rolled his eyes, "You have a thing for sharpay?" he said crossing his arms, he shrugged, "she's cute, but I think she's dating that dude, isn't she?" Troy shook his head, "No man, that's her brother." he shouldn't tell him that they made that baby together. They started walking, "So, I'll be meeting Gabriella tomorrow?" Carter asked, Troy nodded, "yeah, she's great.. you'll love her." he smiled, then Carter smirked, "I know you already do." troy playfully shoved him, and they laughed and began walking through the park.

...

At The Beach, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, & Carter were all at the beach, playing in the ocean. The guys wearing swim trunks, and sharpay wearing a hot pink bikini and Gabriella wearing a white one. soon the guys were sitting on the beach and the girls came over to them with their surf boards, "are you guys gonna come with us, or not?" sharpay smirked, Troy shook his head, "were gonna watch you." he smirked playfully at Gabriella, "especially you.." he stood up and pulled her close to him pecking her lips, "My baby." he whispered in her ear and she giggled.

Gabriella and Sharpay were on their surf boards and were splashing around, "so, when are you and Troy boy gonna walk down the isle?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "shar, his not that serious yet I don't think.. his not the type of guy that can handle a commitment really.." Gabriella confessed, Sharpay gasped, "Gabi, I thought you loved him." "I do, don't get me wrong, it's just, he seems like his not ready to settle down yet...especially with the drug issues..." Sharpay was about to speak until Gabriella was pulled under water by a shark. "Gabi!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. she looked out onto the beach and started screaming, "Guys Help! Gabriella was attacked by a Shark!" she screamed in frantic.

Troy was the first to react, it seemed like he didn't even stand up before he vanished into the water and swam towards Gabriella. The salt in the ocean stinging his eyes as he fought to keep them open, his cheeks puffed out like he was a chipmunk to hold his breath in, but his chest and lungs burned. He needed to take more air in. And he had to do it fast, he swam to the surface and saw Sharpay's frantic face, "Sharpay! head to the beach now!" no need to tell her twice, seeing as how she bolted for the beach and Troy sucked in a big breath of air and went under again, his eyes stinging even more. Faintly he saw Gabriella flailing her arms and next to her was a shark shaped silhoette, his giant teeth was hooked on her surf board. Troy swam over to her as fast as he could, her eyes were closed and holding on for dare life, Troy grabbed her and and she opened her eyes and saw him their eyes connected, he saw how scared and frightened she was.

Troy held her in his arms as he swam fast to shore. The Shark had went off in a different direction. as soon as Troy was on high ground, he gasped for air as he came up holding Gabriella in his arms, and she was unconcious. everybody soon gathered around them as Troy layed her down, "Oh my god! Gabriella!" Sharpay got down on her knees, Troy took deep breaths and began giving her CPR. he kept doing it and pumping her chest then she coughed up some water and sitting up still coughing up some kept coughing a little bit more and she looked at Sharpay. Sharpay hugged her, "I am so glad you didn't get eaten." she held her tight, "get off me!" she pushed her off with a groan and she looked at Troy. "Th-Thankyou Troy...I thought I was gonna die..." she coughed.

Troy held her tightly, rubbing soothingly, he didn't care that she spat up water on his bare shoulder, he was just glad that she was safe, alive and...well not eaten. Everyone looked at him, well except for Carter, he moved away as to pry into something that wasn't his business and he was honestly tempted to grab Sharpay by her hair and Ryan by his drawers to pull them both away. Honestly, didn't their mother teach'em not to pry into other people's business? Gabriella looked at sharpay, then stood up, "shar, I'm sorry I freaked out on you, I was-" "no need to apologize, I would be freaking out too." Gabriella smiled, "Friends?" she held out her arms, "More Like sisters." they hugged and the guys went aww and they looked at them and smiled, "so um do you guys want to go home?" Gabriella shook her head, "No." she got Ryan's Surf board, "I'm going back out there.."

They seemed to think this was funny, because Troy, Carter, Ryan, and Sharpay started laughing. Gabriella looked at them rolled her eyes, starting to walk out to her start point for surfing, Troy caught her arm. "Gabriella, are you insane? You just were attacked. By a shark. A SHARK!" Gabriella looked at him as if he had said something to her that she wasn't interested in, she merely shrugged and padded out to the ocean, seeing a huge swell of a wave come at her, she smiled as she stood up on her board and felt the wind on her face as she road the wave like ...well, like no body else could. She was magic on a surfboard.

Troy, Carter, Ryan, and Sharpay were all watching her surf, Troy thought she was a pro at it, "were did she learn to surf like that?" Carter asked, Sharpay smiled, "when she was little she used to surf all the time, since she was 3... before her dad died he used to take her surfing, he was big on the waves too." Sharpay explained. Gabriella stroked her arms on the sides of the board and then stood up spinning around and she landed on shore and jumped off the board and picked it up giving it To Ryan. "ok, I'm done, we can go home now.." she smiled walking pass them, and Troy stared at her ass, Carter hit him on the head. "Ow!" Troy exclaimed, bringing his hand to the back of his head, where he was sure a bump would form. Every one turned to look at him, Gabriella tilted her head, "you okay baby?" she asked, Troy smiled and nodded, "yeah uh...Carter uh just stubbed his toe..and I was just exclaiming that it hurt. Carter looked at him with raised eyebrows, wow this mofo sucked ass at lying.

She giggled, and pecked his lips and she turned to Sharpay and Ryan and ran to them and whispered something to sharpay, Sharpay nodded. Gabriella looked back at Troy and walked over to him along with sharpay. "Hey umm Carter, would you like to come to my house?" she twirled her hair. Carter looked at Troy then at sharpay, "ok." he nodded and she smiled and took his hand, and her and carter and ryan ran to the car to leave. Troy was about to follow until Gabriella stopped him, "not you, how does a romantic night on the beach, the two of us together... and maybe a little bit of making love on the beach." she smiled holding his hands with hers. He smirked, twisting his fingers with hers, and his warm breath tickling her ear -causing goose flesh to creep up on her bare arms- as he spoke, "What'd you have in mind? I'm at your disposal..." Gabriella giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped so that her legs tangled themselves around his waist, she kissed him passionately and devoured his lips. They heard catcalls from the car, Gabriella pulled away and turned her head to Sharpay's pink convertable, "GO AWAY! MIND YOUR BUSINESS!" Sharpay laughed loudly, "You're my sister Gabs! You are my business!" Gabriella stuck her tongue out at them and Troy laughed, turning around walking with her legs still around his waist to the a cave he found when they first arrived that morning. It seemed like a pretty romantic spot.

She landed ontop of him and then he got ontop of her kissing her passionately. The only thing heard was waves of the ocean. Soon enough Troy's Trunks, and her bikini were scattered on the ground as Troy's fingers were tickling her lightly, rubbing them, Gabriella giggled as he did this and she kissed below his earlobe, and smiled. then he kissed down the crease between her breast kissing down below her bellybutton. Gabriella moaned with pleasure as he did this, still rubbing her sides.

His tongue flicked her belly button and she moaned, but a thought occured to her, he always did this to her. Got this reaction from her, she wanted the same from him so she grabbed his head and brought it up so that she could kiss him hard while changing positions, so she atop him, her hands and fingers massaging his chest and pinching his nipples, he groaned, she giggled as she took her kisses south, trailing them down the happy trail that led to the V-line that also led to his member that swelled thick and hard with each of her touches and kisses, her hands tickled him and teased him. She took it up a notch and brought her left hand to his shaft, stroking it gently and causing a rumbling moan to exit his throat like a bear coming out of hibernation from a long winter. His hands balled into fists in the sand, she loved this reaction from him. She wanted more from him.

she smirked and went back up to his lips and kissed him hard again. Troy was now on the ground letting sand go through his fingers, as she connected her sandy fingers with his, she bent down to were his little friend was. and she was hestitant at first but then she knew that this was the right time in their relationship, cause she didn't want to be with anybody else. she let her lips cover his whole member and she began sucking on it.

Troy moaned, scratch that he growled, it was a sexually charged growl as she twisted her tongue around his shaft, his hips bucked, she giggled and pulled her lips away. Troy looked at her, "All right, that's it...no more foreplay." She giggled once more and Troy grabbed her shoulders and pulling so she was clear on top of him and he kissed her with wild abandon as she rotated her folds over his member, clenching her thighs tight over it, so he couldn't move it or thrust quite yet. "Not fair Brie..." he said, his breathing heavy, she only looked at him with a sly look on his face. "I am not kidding when I say this, everytime we have sex, make love, you are the one to give me pleasure, I want to do the same with you...so this is my turn..." Troy smirked, "my little sex kitten aren't you..." she smiled, leaning down and squishing her breasts against his chest, "tonight yeah..." He smirked, Gabriella began kissing his chest sending him pleasure and satisfaction. Troy moaned as she did this and worked her way up to his lips. Troy couldn't take it no more, he jumped ontop of her turning her up against him and she giggled with a smirk, and he kissed her hard.

When they were finished with their love making, It was already dark, and and she went to her bag and pulled out a blanket, Troy looked at her, "you had this planned?" he smirked, and she smiled innocently, "maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she giggled and wrapped the blanket around them and she layed her head on his chest and he stroked her hair as they looked up at the stars. Gabriella gasped as she saw a shooting star, "A Shooting star, Troy make a wish.." she giggled and a moment later after making a wish she looked up at him, "what did you wish for?" she asked him.

He smiled, turning his head to look at the beauty that he was lucky enough to have lay beside him. "I can't tell you..." she pouted, he laughed, and kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear when it was close enough. "It won't come true." She giggled, and nodded, "fair enough..." she sighed, and rested her head on his chest. She smiled at feeling his heart beat, it was like her new favourite song of all time. They seemed content in the quiet, Troy stroked her hair, and her mind was elsewhere; N.A. meetings, how to drop his addiction, Chad dying in two weeks...it was a lot to think about. He didn't feel Gabriella move slightly away from him until he felt the cold leather of her bag against his bare shoulder, he looked at with a confused glance, Gabriella placed it just above his shoulder but not in between them. "Brie what's-" "Just look inside, I ...I want to help." He sighed, he saw white circles with black writing on it that was too small for him to read in the dark of the cave. "What are they?" he asked, still looking at them Gabriella didn't waste a moment, nor did she sound ashamed of telling him. "AA chips." he looked at her, she nodded, "my AA chips." He propped himself up on his elbow, looking at her, she smiled small, "ask me anything Troy..." he shrugged, and looked at the chips again, pulling one out and examining it closely, this one said 2 years sober. "you were an alcoholic..." she shook her head, "no, I am an alcoholic, I always will be...but I'm doing something about it."

He looked at her, "what are y ou-" "Troy, drugs is like a beer..." she started, he just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She did, "you can start and stop that first one quickly, but pretty soon you get another one and then it becomes all you think about and feel in your system, everything else about you is ...numb." Troy couldn't believe it, and he pulled away from her. he felt a little bit of anger, "ok Brie, let me get something straight, you say that drugs are like a beer, right?" he spoke and she nodded, "then why is it when I do drugs, you get mad at me? your doing the same damn thing!" he shouted, he was hurt, he couldn't believe it. she looked away from him, "I-I didn't mean to hurt you..I just-" "Just what Gabriella... why did you lie to me?" he asked her, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I didn't know how to tell you... I was going to tell you, but I wanted to make love to you one last time before I told you, because I knew you would be mad and leave.."

Troy sighed, I'm not gonna leave you...I'm just angry that you kept this secret from me...any other secrets you wanna tell me..." she looked down, "umm yeah, there's one you should know about..." she looked down, he sighed, "what is it?" she looked at him, "I was pregnant with your baby..." He was dumbfounded, strike that, he felt like he was whacked on the head by...by...by a dozen and a half Carters for staring at her ass. Gabriella looked at him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Troy...Troy please say something," her voice quivered like her bottom lip, Troy just stared at her. Then he felt like the world was swept from beneath him like a carpet and he was falling, and when he hit his head on a rock behind his head, that's when he let the blackness take him.

Gabriella bent down on her knees and held her head on her lap and slapped his face a little bit, "Troy..Troy..please wake up.." she spoke, and she got a bottle of cold water in her bag and poured it on him. Troy then jumped up and looked at her, then remembered what she had said before he passed out, "y-you were pregnant...and it was mine?" he said. she nodded, "why didn't you tell me?" he asked, "I lost it before I could tell anybody, I went to the doctor and they told me I was pregnant and they told me that I had lost it because Of Stress... I-I didn't mean to miscarry Troy..." she sighed and wrapped her self with a blanket and turned away from him. again, he had a hard time finding the words to say something back at her. First she told him she was alcoholic, and now she told him...wow! This was a lot to take in. Troy gulped, he scooted over to Gabriella and rubbed his fingers down her spine, he smirked slightly at the shiver but other than that did nothing but wrap an arm around her and kiss her temple. "It wasn't your fault..." he murmured against her skin, she sniffled and wiped her eyes before turning around in his arms and straddling him slightly. The blanket long forgotten. Troy looked at her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you...about the whole AA chips thing...its just-" "A lot to take in?" Gabriella finished in question, Troy nodded and she giggled, wrapping her further around his waist, but it wasn't meant to be a tease or anything, she just felt comfortable in that position with him. "I'd like to hear more...y'know of the AA chips...if you still want to tell me." She looked at him, "like how you got started or something...how you conquered it cause I saw a chip that said '2 years sober'...congratulations by the way." She giggled.

She playfully pushed his shoulder, he laughed, "I'm serious Brie...tell me more." she sighed, and smiled, "one condition," he looked at her, "you gotta lay down because I like the feel of you against me." She blushed and Troy chuckled, putting his hands around her waist and laying back slowly, Gabriella drew in a breath, and rested her head on his chest, staring into his blue pools that was his eyes. "My first AA meeting was two years ago, before Sophie obviously, but uh...I had to go in secret cause my parents didn't believe in that sort of stuff. I really wasn't into it because Sharpay was the one that forced me to go to the meeting-" "Why am I not surprised?" Troy said, laughing, "well then they really helped me alot, and I got some help... they helped me face my problem and I was glad, and I've been clear of alcohol since then." Troy smiled and put a strain of hair behind her ear, "I have something to admit Gabriella." he sighed, "yeah.." he gulped, "I've been taking this classes to help me with my drug problems.." he confessed, she smiled, "That's good Troy.. it will help you...it will help us, cause I really don't want to lose you..I want to..." she stopped at her sentence, she was not gonna finish it, he wasen't the type of guy to commit, so she wasen't even going to mention it.

"What?" Troy asked, looking at her with interest, Gabriella sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder and started drawing feathery patterns on his stomach and down his thighs. Troy sighed, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her head to kiss her for the...thousandth time that day? Yeah that seems accurate. Gabriella sighed, and looked up at him, "I want to get married.." There I said it. she thought. Troy looked at her then at the sand, "umm Brie...I'm kind of not ready for that... can't we wait a little longer?" he asked, Gabriella sighed then nodded, "yeah." he smiled and pecked her lips, then Sharpay texted her and Gabriella looked at Troy, "hey, Sharpay wants us to meet her at that french restruaunt...she has big news..." Troy nodded, "let's go." they started walking towards the French Resturuant.

...

When they arrived Sharpay was there with Carter. "hey, guys let's get in there." she paid for all them and they took their seats and ordered their food. Gabriella took a sip of her pepsi. "so umm, what's the big news?" she asked, Sharpay smiled at Carter and looked into his eyes, "were getting married." Gabriella, okay nearly everyone at the table, sputtered their drinks and Troy rubbed her back to help dislodge the block in her throat, "Shar..." she said, coughing and looking at her friend with watery eyes. "Isn't that a little fast, I mean...you just met him..."

Sharpay smiled at Carter, "no, It was like love at first sight, and I want to be with him... " They kissed eachother on the lips, and Gabriella began to have tears in her eyes, "exscuse me.." she mumbled running to the bathroom to wipe her tears, "I should go check on her." Sharpay scooted out of her seat and followed her to the restroom. she saw Gabriella wiping her tears. "Gabi..?" she came over to her, "what's wrong?" sharpay asked. Gabriella took a deep breath, "when will it be my turn to say I'm getting married? I want to marry Troy..." she sobbed, "then why don't you..his crazy about you." "we already talked about it...his not ready...his the type of guy who can't handle a commitment..." she cried.

Sharpay, who was in all the years that Gabriella had known her never a person to lecture anybody, crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes with puckered lips underneath, "Gabriella Anna-louise Montez, how do you know that?" She only sniffled in response, looking down at the bathroom tile floor. Sharpay scoffed, "yeah that's what I thought exactly, you haven't asked him, you just only assumed it." Gabriella sniffled again and turned her head away, not wanting to have this conversation, Sharpay looked at her, and suddenly felt like slapping her best friend for once. Just to make her see sense. "He loves you..you love him...but you Gabriella Montez are just too stubborn to think about even asking him the question!" Gabriella looked up at her, "I did ask him, at the beach.. he told me he wasen't ready for it and that we should wait longer..." Sharpay gasped, "He said that!" Gabriella nodded, "Why don't he wanna marry me? if his so crrazy about me and inlove with me like he says, then why won't he marry me? am I ugly?" she sniffled, Sharpay hugged her, "Gabi, your beautiful! but maybe you should tell him how you feel." Gabriella laughed sarcastically, "How I feel?" she stood up walking around the room, "If I tell him how I feel then he'll just get mad..." she spoke, Sharpay stood up and wrapped her arms around Gabriella hugging her, "It's gonna be ok. You two might not get married anytime soon, but you two are inlove, cherish it, live it." Gabriella nodded, "Thanks Shar..let's go back out to the guys."

Sharpay smiled then nodded, and went back to their table. as soon as they got in their seats Sharpay pecked Carter's Lips, "I missed you my Husband-to-be." Carter pecked her lips back, "and I missed you my Wife-to-be." Gabriella sighed and played with the straw in her cup. Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Gabi, you ok?" he asked her, she nodded her head, "yeah, I'm fine.." she sighed.

"You sure?" Troy asked, Gabriella nodded vaguely, but still there was that vacant expression in her eyes and the smoothie she was drinking remained half untouched, Troy looked at her and hugged her shoulder tightly; she responded by laying her head on his shoulder. "Uhm.." Ryan said, "let's go check on the girls...y'know..." Troy smiled gratefully at Ryan. He needed to really know what's going on with Gabriella. They were the only ones in the kitchen, Gabriella stared at her drink, swirling it in circles. The smoothie started to melt, Troy cleared his throat, "Okay, Brie...what's up?" she looked at him, and sighed, "they sky, the ceiling, outer space..." her tone was drawled out, like she was tired. Troy sighed, 'okay,' he thought, 'try this again,' he grabbed her shoulders gently and looked into her peircing blue eyes. "Brie, please tell me, what is wrong..." but she didn't feel like answering questions anytime soon today, instead she smiled a small smile and grabbed his hand to intertwine his fingers with hers. "La Vie Boheme," he looked at her like she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. She giggled, "Let's watch RENT."

"Ok, we'll watch RENT.." she smiled and walked passed him but he grabbed her arm spinning her back around, "When you tell me what's going on with you." he crossed his arms. she sighed, "I can't tell you." she looked away from him, "why not, your suppose to tell me anything..." he said. "I don't want you mad..." he hugged her, "Brie, I won't get mad...just tell me.." she pulled away from him, tears began to fall from her eyes, "Why don't you want to marry me, am I ugly? am I not good for you or what!" she cried, she looked down at the floor not meeting his eyes. Troy sighed and tilted her head up to look at him, "Brie, Your the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on, and sometimes I think that Your too good for me..." he sighed, then she sniffled, "Then why won't you marry me? what's the problem?" Troy sighed, "I Can't Marry you! ok!" he shouted. "why not!" she screamed. "Because It won't work out.." she crossed her arms, "Why because It didn't work out for your parents? I'm not some bitch who is gonna walk out on her 1 year old like your mom did! Your scared of that! Your scared I'm gonna leave you, like your bitchy mom did!" she was angry, she didn't mean to call his mom that, but she was furious.

Troy felt his blood boil, and his eyes blur and tinge with redness, his hands fisted and his whole body stiffened. "Listen here, Gabriella, don't you ever-EVER!- call my mom that, she may have done what she did, but she doesn't deserve to be called that name! If anyone's a bitch it's YOU!" Gabriella felt tears sting her eyes and her lips tremble, but they didn't fall; there was no way that Troy Bolton would see her cry for him anymore. Instead she brought her hands up to his chest and shoved him hard into the refridgerator, the fridge tumbled from side to side and he grappled his shoulder that would for sure have a nasty bruise on it by tomorrow. "Troy Marcus Bolton!" She yelled, pushing him until many things hit his back, by now everyone was watching the scene unfold, "you don't have any right to call me that! I can't believe that I...that we...Ugh! Argh! You are the most selfish, pompous pigheaded know nothing scheming ass hole that I've ever met! And get this,-" her eyes were blazing and Tory actually, felt...afraid of her. But, he didn't expect the next words out of her mouth-" I only made love to you because I felt sorry for you!" "So stay out of my life you no good druggie!" and with that she ran upstairs and landed on sharpay's bed and cried her eyes out, she didn't mean to say those words, she didn't mean to call Troy's mother that, she was just mad. she was mad that Troy's mother did that to him, and that's what made her a bitch through Gabriella's eyes. A Woman who had a wonderful son and left him at 1 years old. he didn't even know her. he had no right to say that to her. Troy knew her only for a year and he doesn't even know who she is. and he knew Gabriella for almost a year and he knew everything about her. how dare he call her that, she thought. She didn't sleep with him because she felt sorry for him, she loved him, she really does... but they were never gonna be the same again.

He didn't waste a breath, before anyone could harrass him with questions on what happened. Even Carter, who he had known for only a week, came up to him but before he could come up to him, Troy turned around and bolted from the house, he mentally kicked himself for not driving his car, they'd come all in Sharpay's, and ugh! well he couldn't steal, he'd end up in the big house like his father. His hands in fists, he stalked angrily; of course it resembled more sulking; down the pavement. Tears stinged his eyes, but he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't...sighing, he turned to go back to his old neighborhood, he was in luck to see Little Jimmy working the corner. A grim smile stretched his lips sadly, he walked up to him and held out his palm. "Stash...for 50 bucks." If Gabriella expected him to be a no good druggie and junkie, then by God, that's what he'll be. Little Jimmy smiled, "Hey muchacho, haven't seen ya in a while, how is you?" Troy shrugged and grabbed the stash from Jimmy's hand, thrusting the 50 bills into his glove covered hand. Snow had started to fall, and the clouds were dark and gloomy, everything was in tune to his mood. He felt like shit...he needed the escape that basketball could never give him. He walked to the door of his crummy, ruddy apartment and saw a provocitively dressed girl standing by his doorframe. She turned when she heard his foot steps, "Hey Troysie Poo." she said, "Gina..not in the mood, go fuck some other guy K?" she scoffed, "Oh Troysie, your just in a bad mood, what if I make it all better for you.." Troy was about to say something until his lips went into a smirk, payback on Gabriella did to him. he was gonna do what she did to him with that Bryan guy.

He went over and kissed Gina. it was full of disgust and lust. but he got ontop of her on the couch kissing her. he didn't feel the spark that he did with Gabriella. Gina moaned, "Your so sexy Troy...I remember the first time with you.." Gina was the 2nd girl he was with besides Gabriella, the first one was a girl named Jennifer and she was nice a girl but she moved and Troy and her slept together for his first time, then it was Gina. Clothes were now scattered on the floor and Troy was about to enter her until something popped into his head.

_(Flashback)_

_Troy layed her on the bed and kissed her from her neck making a trail to her jeans and unzipping them and sliding them off along with her underwear and putting them on the floor. Troy pushed her up against the headboard railing of the bed as he kissed every bit of her. she moaned in pleasure as she slipped his jeans off and his briefs throwing them on the floor. Troy placed his hands on her hips as he entered her and kissed her everywhere down her body she moaned holding onto the railing. "Oh Troy...That's feels good...go faster.." she moaned._

_(End Of Flashback) _

He pulled away from her and put his shirt back on, "I can't do this...leave Gina..." "oh Troy don't be so-" "I SAID LEAVE GINA!" he said with a yell and throwing her clothes at her as she left. He sat on the couch, half naked, and his pants a little too tight for his liking-okay that's a lie, with Gina he never had a full hard on. He sighed, bringing his knees to his chest and sitting in a criss cross position, his eyes going to the coffee table where he put the stash of coke. He couldn't cheat on Gabriella, but...ah! tears finally ran down his eyes, and down his face. "Gabriella..." he cried softly, grabbing the pillow that had been under Gina's head and tossed it hard against the wall, it knocked down a framed picture that sat atop his small T.V. He sighed, getting up from the couch-while picking up the stash of coke from the coffee table- and walking over to pick it up. His breath hitched in his throat, he had forgotten about this picture. His dad had given it to him when he was 8, before all the crap happened in his life, it was the only picture he had of his mom because the others were burned by his father ina fit of rage, why he kept the on of her and Troy in the hospital the day he was born...he didn't know. "Mom..." he said, his throat becoming thick. Suddenly, his fists clenched and he tossed the picture and frame against the wall, watching it shatter. He...wanted to break more stuff, he looked down at the stash in his hand, he frowned but at the same time, he felt a hollow joy. He'd break things...starting with himself.

He went over and picked up the picture. Troy traced the picture with his fingers, and let the tears fall from his eyes, "where are you mom?" he sighed sitting the picture back. he went over and picked up his clothes and then went into his room and threw them on the floor and went into the bathroom to take a shower. as he took his shower, he had his head against the wall. the thoughts of Gabriella and his mom coming into his mind, and the words Gabriella had said about her. he just wanted to know why. why did his mom leave him? was she scared? was she not ready to be a mom? he just wanted to know the truth. then his mind went back to Gabriella, the love of his life. then thinking back on what she said to him that she only made love to him because she felt sorry for him. was it true? Troy knew it wasen't true. he knew she was just angry, but the words still hurt him. Gabriella was the only one that made him feel like something.. he felt like he could change for her. he loved her, that's why he didn't want to marry her. h he loved her too much to lose her. and she was right, he was scared of her leaving... he was scared of her walking out on him and her infant daughter. then his mind went to sophie. even though she wasen't his, she was his... his sperm or not, he saw her come into this world and that makes her his.

He sighed, but she...the argument obviously prooved the end of her feelings for him. He knew that she was just mad, that she probably didn't mean a word of it, but the effects were there and they stabbed at his heart and twisted it like he was in a taffy puller. He sniffled, and turned to face the shower head, the hot water becoming cold like his veins. The temptation was there, the coke sat where he left it, in his stupid crummy bedroom on the corner of his torn up mattress. He couldn't go to Chad's place...too many memories of both his friend who was dying right now, and of him and Gabriella making love. He coughed, but just to get rid of the tears. He hated crying...he thought he was done with them when he was 15.

Turning off the water, he shivered as he wrapped a towel around his torso. He stumbled into his room, to find the pair of boxers that he had shed previously, since all his belongings were at Chad's house, he had no choice but to wear the same clothes he had on prior to the shower. When he was dressed, he saw the stash, "What the hell..." he muttered, picking it up and walking to the small round table that was falling apart and needed to be replaced. He poured out the coke, and just before he snuffed it, Gabriella's words echoed in his ear, "Stay out of my life you no good Druggie!" his hands were shaking, but he clenched them into fists as he lowered his head and snuffed up a bit of the coke, but that bit didn't help. "I only made love to you because I felt sorry for you!" he lowered his head again and snuffed a bigger dose, his mind started to float away, and a smile-goofy and drugged-laced his face. He vaguely heard one more of Gabriella's words, he sighed, he didn't want to remember her right now...he just, he just wanted to forget the world existed. His mom, his dad, Gabriella, Sophie, Chad. He had a life too, damn it. He lowered his head and snuffed the rest of it, his mind floating away completely and him stumbling to his feet to grab his black hoodie and walking to the door. He righted himself, opened it, and decided to go to the nearest bar. He just wanted ...give up and give in.


	9. Chapter Nine

Sharpay tried to calm down Gabriella for the longest hour and then she looked up at sharpay sniffling, "look, were gonna go to the bar, and your gonna meet a new guy..ok... your gonna get laid by a real man.." Gabriella shook her head, "sharpay you don't understand, I only want Troy..I want him..I want him to hold me because he makes everything better for me.." she sniffled, "Gabi.. it's gonna be ok..let's just go and hang out there...as friends..no drinking, no hook-ups." Gabriella looked at her for a moment, "promise?" Sharpay nodded, "promise." Gabriella sadly smiled and she grabbed her jacket and began walking there, since it was such a nice night out tonight. As They were walking close to there, they were outside of the bar, and then some drunk assholes were outside, and their were smirks on their faces and they followed behind them inside. Gabriella and Sharpay sat at a table ordering some food and small drinks, the dudes sitting beside them, "come on beautiful...let's go make some love in the back of my truck." The drunk asshole whispered to Gabriella. "Hey, can you please leave us alone!" Sharpay yelled at the assholes that surrounded their table.

Troy looked over, not completely drunk or high but he heard Sharpay and he looked over and saw three assholes flirting with her and Gabriella. his blood boiled but he stayed calmed. Gabriella scooted out of her seat and went to go sit at the bar, unaware that Troy was looking at her. then the asshole popped up, "hey baby.." he touched her shoulders. "please get off me, I'm not in the mood." she scooted away from him, and he began touching her again, "get off of me!" she screamed and punched him in the face, she tried walking away from him and he twisted her arm around as she yelped and whimpered and he pushed her down on the counter, "Listen to me bitch, you don't ever punch me!" he slapped her and she whimpered. Troy wasn't sure what made him act like he did, but ...he did, that was a fact. One moment he was sitting at the bar, enjoying a nice cold one and also the effects of being high, but when he saw the fear in her eyes, it seemed like everything in the whole bar washed away and he sprung to his feet.

His hands clamping around the dude's beefy neck and tossing him back, he didn't even look at Gabriella, and he was grateful that his hood was up. Also, she was probably wondering who was saving her at the moment, he mentally smirked at the thought. The dude growled in anger, Troy sneered and jumped out of the way of his rampage, but grabbing his arm and twisting it hard behind his back. The guy howled, but that only made Troy twist it harder and dig his nails into the skin. "Let go man!" he yelled, Troy gripped it even tighter, ah the effects of being high and a little tipsy, and jumped on his back and wrapping his muscular arms around the guys neck and squeezing hard. Suddenly it was like high school again and everyone gathered in a circle, chanting 'fight!' or 'Kick his ass, Marty!' housten we have a name. Troy held his neck tightly and growled in his ear, "Now, leave her alone!" he pushed him off and the dude ran off with his buddies, everbody clapped and cheered. Gabriella was so relieved that this guy saved her, she could of been raped or kidnapped or something.

she smiled and walked over to the dude and tapped on his shoulder, "Hey umm Thanks for-" she stopped at mid sentence as the guy turned to her and she saw that it was Troy. she stood there frozen, and she spoke, "T-Troy? what are you doing here?" he was breathing heavy, "It's a free country isn't it?" he said, she looked down, "Why did you save me? I thought you hated me?" she spoke softly.

Troy scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning back to his unfinished drink. He didn't want to talk with her all night, practically he didn't even know she'd be here tonight! Gabriella cleared her throat, and tapped again on the shoulder, he growled silently and turned around, his eyes hardened into a brick wall. "What!" she stepped back, and a fear crept to her face, he was behaving just like those guys had...then she saw his eyes and she huffed, putting her hands on his face. "Your high." she stated, Troy rolled his eyes, picked up his Lager and swallowed the rest of it, he didn't her telling him how to live his shitty life. He got up and made a path for the door, but Gabriella caught his elbow, "please talk to me-" he turned to face her, at the same time yanking his arm out of her hold. "Why? So you could seduce me with you beautiful brown eyes and your creamy olive skin? Your full lips and your legs that go on for miles?" He scoffed, even though his drug induced dialated eyes eyed her up and down lustfully, she shuffled two paces back. Troy made no maneuver to catch her, but her pulled his hood so low on his head that only his mouth -his God like mouth that made her act and behave so unladylike in the bedroom- was showing. "No thanks doll face..." with that he turned and left, the door slamming loudly behind him. It was as if the whole bar had grown silent, she stiffened her spine, and almost went after him, but she halted and shook her head. Before she turned she clenched her fists together, "Go back to your own shit holes of lives!"


	10. Chapter Ten

It's been about year almost, and Gabriella hasen't seen Troy since that night. Sophie was 2 years old, she doesn't remember Troy so that was kind of a good thing, Gabriella sighed, she was still inlove with him, and she will never love anybody like she loved him. "mommy." Sophie spoke, Gabriella looked down at her and smiled and picked her up, "yes baby?" Sophie gave her a picture, "I drew you a picture." she gave it to her, "aww baby it's beautiful." she kissed her forhead, "mommy...wheres my daddy.." Gabriella sighed, "His away for right now soph, but his still loves you.." Gabriella picked up the photo album from her shelf and brought it to her as she layed in her arms, she opened the book and pointed at the picture of her and Troy at the beach, the time she was attacked by a shark.

"That's your daddy soph." Sophie smiled and took the album from Gabriella and layed it on her lap were her legs were spread straight on the bed as she looked at it, "Can I talk to him." Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know where he is sophie, and I don't think it would be a good idea.." Sophie nodded and looked at it, "Can I keep it?" she asked, Gabriella smiled and kissed her forhead, "of course." Sophie slipped out of bed taking the photo with her running to her room. Gabriella sighed running her hand through her hair, "where are you Troy?"

A year. He couldn't believe it's been a year, and ...well, he couldn't say it was bad. In fact, it was, well..put it this way, he wasn't in anymore shit and Chad had -by some miracle- gone into remission from his leukemia. But, Troy wasn't living with Chad anymore, no. Ever since that night at the bar a year ago, he got himself into more trouble and instead of prison, the judge put him into a rehab place. It was junkies, alcoholics and ...uh...people who had a screw loose upstairs if that is understandable by anybody. He sighed, laying on his bed with his hands behind head and staring at the ceiling. To some he was just zoning off, but...he was ogling, everywhere he was he saw her. With her big brown eyes and her creamy skin. He closed his eyes and groaned, turning on his side and staring at the square, bland, digital clock. It read 5:10pm, man there was no originality here. He once tried to paint the mess hall, but uh that got him thrown in lockdown-which is 24 hours in his room with no company. Not that he minded that, he was used to being alone, he actually craved it, because to him being alone was better than forcing yourself on others. He sighed again, that was when he first arrived here. Now, he's better, and he's been clean for 12 months, a year it will be tomorrow. "Gabriella..." he sighed, "I...I'm sorry." he closed his eyes, and once again seeing her face and eyes, he wondered what she would say if she found out he was here in this rehab clinic. She'd probably have a cow, and the sight of her would make Troy have a hard on because he missed touching her and making sweet love to her.

Gabriella was cleaning the home and Sophie was dressed in a pink shirt with small flowers on it, and blue jeaned overalls watching Wow wow wubbzy. then there was a knock on the door, and Gabriella sighed, "coming!" she shouted and opened the door and smiled, "Hey Chad." she hugged him, "Hey Gabster." he came in closing the door and he saw Sophie. "Hey Soph." she gapsed and ran to him as he picked her up, "Hi Uncle Chad." she hugged him, "do you wanna go to the park so your mommy can get some cleaning done?" Sophie nodded and looked at Gabriella, "pwease mommy." Gabriella sighed, "fine, have her home by 3 though, ok chad." Chad nodded, "totally." he kissed Gabriella's cheek and he and sophie walked to the park. Chad held Sophie's hand as the were walking there. "Uncle Chad, do you know my daddy?" Chad smiled, "yes, your daddy is my best friend." Sophie smiled wide, "Can I see him?" she asked, Chad sighed, "yes, but you can't tell your mommy I let you..It's our little secret, pinky promise?" he stuck out his pinky and she took hers and wrapped it around his, "Pinky promise." she smiled and chad picked her up and walked to the rehab center.

As he walked in there with sophie as she walked behind him. The little 2 year old looked around the place and saw alot of people. Chad then took her hand and walked into the back. they were about to go into a room until chad stopped her, "wait here ok." she nodded and stood outside. Chad knocked on the door then walked in. "hey, how you feeling?" Troy sighed, "I've been better...what are you doing here?" he asked. "I kind have someone here for you." he said, Troy looked at him confused, "who?" Chad smiled and he stuck his head out the door, "Come on in." then Troy saw the most beautiful baby girl he had ever laid his eyes on. she shyly walked over to him.

Troy lifted his brows and looked at Chad, "Chad wh-" the little girl suddenly got a spark in her eyes, a spark that reminded him of Gabriella, Troy gasped "Sophie..." he breathed, Sophie smiled hugely and ran to him with open arms. "DADDY!" she screamed, flinging her arms tightly round Troy's knees (seeing as he was sitting down on the bed), Troy still couldn't find words for what he was feeling right now, but the simplest thing he thought of was wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up to sit on his lap. She pulled away with a girly grin on her face, and her eyes sparkling, "Daddy! I wondered how you are! I wondered who is until mommy gave me that picture! I MISS YOU DADDY! I MISS YOU I MISS YOU!" Troy laughed, kissing the top of her forehead and then rubbing the top of her head. Chad chuckled and sat in the chair that was in the corner of the room.

"Soph," she smiled at the nickname, "what picture?" Sophie smiled and climbed down from Troy's lap, digging her hand in her front pocket of her overalls, but she got her hand stuck when she tried to pull it out and she started hopping in a circle. Troy laughed, bending over to help her, "Sweetie, let me help you all right?" Sophie stopped bouncing, letting Troy gently pull her hand from the pocket and watching his gaze brighten slightly at the picture. "Mommy gave me that...she said I could have it, there's a whole big book of pwitty pictures of you and mommy, but she let have that one...I take it everywhere me goes." Troy rubbed the back of his head then sighed, Gabriella still thinks about him? "umm soph, how is mommy?" he said lifting her back onto his lap, "Mommy seems sad, It's just me and mommy.." she said rubbing her nose. Troy stroked her hair and kissed her forhead, "I can't believe your already this big...the last time I saw you, you were just a small little baby..." Sophie smiled, "I like babies.." she giggled and he smiled, "I do too...but I already got mine." he kissed her forhead, Sophie looked at the picture, "When can you come home to me and mommy?" she asked him.

Ah the number one question hung in the air. Troy sighed, looking at Chad, Chad laughed when he caught on a minute later. "Oh right...uhm I'll leave you guys to uh talk and I have to take a leak anyway." Troy looked at him, his eyes narrowing; how dare he talk like that in front of Sophie? Sophie giggled, "Uncle Chad funny!" Troy still looked at the closed door that Chad had locked, and he nodded curtly, "yeah very funny..." he then looked back at the little girl with pleading eyes, they were so big and brown like dark chocolate, like her mothers. "Soph, I don't know when I'll get out of here...I'm just...I'm still going through a lot right now." Sophie looked at him, kicking her little feet that were wearing Bugs Bunny sneakers. "I can help you right?" Troy smiled, her big heart amazed him. "I don't think so hon," she pouted and stood on the bed. "But I want to help, I want to I want to I want to!" Troy sighed, grabbing her little hand and pulling her back into his lap; he moved a strand of messy curly hair from her face, she was the exact picture-except smaller. He kissed her forehead, and rubbed her back. "I appreciate the thought, but I just don't think your mommy would like that too much-" She popped back on his bed and started jumping, "Of course she will! YOU'RE MY DADDY! SHE LOVES YOU! I CAN TELL! SHE LOVES YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He sighed, and kissed her forhead, "I Hope that's true soph, and I love the both of you... but I won't be getting out of here for awhile..." he sighed, and held his hand, "why are you here.." she spoke, and he sighed, how can he explain to a two year old why he is in a rehab center. "I'm here cause I did some bad things, and I don't ever want you to get involved in that sophie... ever... I want you to be succesful..." he played with her curls. he was hurting so bad, she reminded him so much of Gabriella. Sophie nodded, "Mommy cries alot...at night... I sleep with mommy cause I have nightmares, and she cries in her sleep..." Sophie told him.

Troy looked at her, he was about to say something when Chad came bursting out of the bathroom with his cellphone attached to his ear. "Oh hey Gabriella," Chad said, looking at Troy and Sophie, Troy's eyes went wide and Sophie only smiled bigger. "Y-you want to talk to Sophie..uhm well yeah sure." He handed the phone to Sophie and she gripped it tightly in both hands and held it to her ear the same way, Troy had to chuckle softly at her cuteness, "HEY MOMMY!" she screamed, Troy heard Gabriella laugh on the other end and he couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. He missed her laugh. "Hey baby, when are you and uncle Chad gonna come home? I got dinner ready." Sophie put a finger to her little chin in thought, "Uhm I don't know, I'm playing with daddy." The sound of Gabriella gasping in shock and dropping the phone and then scrambling to pick it up. Sophie only smiled when she saw Troy's and Chad's shocked faces. "What?" she screamed, Sophie pulled the phone away from her ear and Chad took that opportunity to grab the phone away from her, and Sophie crawled on the bed once more and started singing the Kangaroo song that she got from watching Big Daddy with her uncle Carter and uncle Ryan and aunt Sharpay. "Uhm Gabs she means that ...uh...I"- he stumbled over his words for an excuse-"no recep *tshk* tion...can...not...understand...you...bye!" He snapped his phone shut and looked at Sophie. "SOPHIE! you were supposed to keep it a secret!" She giggled and stopped bouncing, shrugging her shoulders cutely, "Yeah and I also tell mommy that I like her meat and cheese burritos, I lie."

Chad sighed, "Gabriella is gonna kill me..." Troy sighed and hugged Sophie close to him, "Daddy can I see you tomorrow?" she asked him, Troy shook his head, "I don't think it will be a good idea.." Sophie pouted, "why not.." Troy was about to say something until Chad's phone rang again, he saw the caller ID and took a breath, "Gabriella listen, she wanted to see him-" "Chad, I'm coming and getting her, where are you at?" she said putting her shoes on, "I'm at the Rehab Center." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "I'm coming on my way." she hung up and chad sighed, "she's coming here." "What!" Troy paniced and put sophie down on the floor starting to pace, "How do I look?" he asked Chad, Chad chuckled, "Dude, why are you so nervous." "Because Gabriella is coming here...I haven't seen her in over a year." he paniced, "Daddy, maybe you and her will be together." Sophie said. Troy was about to say something till the door opened, "Sophie.." Gabriella said, "Mommy!" she ran into her arms, "Baby...I made Macaroni and Cheese, your favorite..." Sophie smiled, "me hungry.." Troy looked at the sight, and he couldn't help but feel his heart lurch. He had always known that she was a good mother, cause Sophie was a great kid. Sophie pulled away, well attempted to, "MOMMY! AIR! ME NEEDS TO BREATHE!" Troy chuckled, causing Gabriella to look up at him her eyes sparkling that same way they did a year ago when they first met. Troy cleared his throat, rubbing his neck and tugging on his nervously, "Hey Brie..." She coughed, and lowered her eyes to the floor. "Hi Troy." Wow this was awkward. Chad scratched his neck, slowly making his way to the door and avoiding Gabriella's hand when she tried to grab the back of his neck. She scowled, before she bent down to Sophie's level. "Baby you all right?" Sophie nodded like she had a bunch of sugar, and she turned to run to Troy; she grabbed his fingers and tugged on him hard. He got the hint and he followed her, she stopped when Troy and Gabriella were only 12 inches apart. "Mommy, can Daddy come have dinner with us pwitty pwitty pwease!" Gabriella looked at Troy, his eyes staring amusedly at the little girl still holding on to his fingers. She sighed, "I think that he uh has plans..." Sophie pouted, and when Gabriella tried to peel her hand away from Troy's fingers, and drag her away from the room. Sophie started screaming like bloody murder had just happened. "NO! NO! DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY! DADDY!"

Gabriella grabbed Sophie and bent down to her level, "Baby, please don't make this hard on me.." Gabriella whispered, Sophie sighed and hugged her mommy. Troy stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. he looked at the scene of the Mother and Daughter. He would give anything to be a part of that family again, but he knew it would be hard. Sophie looked up at her mom, "mommy, can't he come eat dinner with us, please?" Gabriella sighed, and walked over to Troy holding Sophie's hand, "Troy...if your not doing anything..." she gulped, "would you like to come eat dinner...with us...?" Sophie looked up at him with her big brown eyes that matched Gabriella's, "Pwease daddy.." she gave him the puppy dog look.

How could he-or anyone for that matter that is in close proximity to this adorable little girl- not say 'yes'. Just one little look into Sophies magnetic eyes, and Troy felt his insides turn to goo. He sighed, bending down to Sophie's level, she smiled a small smile, "Well, since you both are so desperate for my presence-" "Don't push it." Gabriella mumbled, Troy chuckled and stood up straight, "I'd love to." Sophie squealed and grabbed both their hands and tugged them to the door, "This is going to be gweat! We'll watch movies with dinner and OH! HAIRSPRAY! HAIRSPRAY! ME AND DADDY CAN SING ALONG TO THE SONGS!" she was so over excited Troy chuckled, Gabriella couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly along with him. Their eyes met and they felt that spark, Gabriella's insides ignited and exploded like fireworks. Troy laughed when she turned away to hide her pink cheeks.

That Night, They enjoyed some Macaroni and Cheese and Troy, Gabriella and Sophie were watching the movie Hairspray cause sophie had a crush on Zac Efron. then Troy and Gabriella tucked in Sophie and both kissed her goodnight, "Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Mommy, I love you." she spoke until she fell into a deep sleep. Gabriella smiled and walked out the door shuting it with Troy following behind her. Gabriella sighed and didn't look at him but spoke, "You can sleep on the couch, and go back in the morning." she spoke and went into the kitchen to do dishes. "Brie," Troy said, grabbing her elbow as she turned -without looking at him- to go to her room. She jumped when his skin came in contact with hers. "Just look at me...please..." It was hard, it'd be a lie if she denied that it wasn't but she sucked in a breath and looked at him through her thick lashes. Troy's face was serious, but he didn't show signs of squeezing the hell out of her arm. "Let's talk..please, we have a lot to talk about." Questions ran through her head, okay only one: what do to? Play dumb or admit that he's right...? the latter of which she would never choose for anyone. She was that stubborn. "A lot to talk about what?" Troy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know what...I just want to talk..." Gabriella looked at him with raised eyebrows now, she scoffed and jerked her arm away from him and crossed them both over her chest. "Troy Bolton wants to talk...wow, that must be a first." Troy smirked sadly, "okay I guess deserve that-" she stopped him at the end of his sentence, "Uh no. What you do deserve is ditching out on me a year ago." "But-" "and also, for acting like an ass when all I wanted to do was talk in that bar a year ago." "I understand that-" "Oh and let's not mention the number one kicker for the team-" "GABRIELLA!" he yelled in a harsh whisper, covering her mouth with his hand. "I get it, okay I screwed up...but I want to make it up to you."

Gabriella slapped her hand away from her, she laughed at him, "make it up to me? there's no way to make it up to me!" she crossed her arms, "Brie, I've been clean for almost a year, a year tomorrow, I'm done with drugs, I've been getting help.." he said, Gabriella sighed, "well that's nice for you." she rolled her eyes. "Gabriella, I'm trying my best to make it up to you-" "Troy I don't want anything from you, I'm done, now, I want you to be a part of sophie's life, even though your not her real father." Troy looked at her, "She's mine Gabriella, I saw her come into this world, that makes her mine." Gabriella sighed, "I know, but You can see her... but were not getting back together." As Gabriella stepped on the first step to go to her bedroom, Troy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut to think. Then he got it, it may be corny and she may laugh, but it was worth a shot and he'd try anything to get her back. Gabriella was on the fifth step from the top when Troy climbed the steps and stood proudly, taking in a breath and started singing, "Once I was a selfish fool who never understood, never looked inside myself but on the outside I looked good,"- he climbed the stairs to where she had paused, her back to him, and grabbed her hand making her turn around-"then we met and you made me the man I am today. Gabi I'm in love with you no matter what you say!" "Cause Without Love, Life Is like the seasons with no summer, Without Love, Life Is rock n roll without a drummer, Gabi I'll be yours forever, cause I never wanna be, without love, Gabi never set me free, oh I'm not lying, never set me free, Gabi, No, No, No." Gabriella sighed, "Troy...that was beautiful.." Troy caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I made a mistake on walking out on you a year ago, but my feelings for you never changed gabi, they never did." She looked down, "Troy, I-" he interupted her with his lips on her as his finger tilted her chin. Gabriella pulled away, "I'm taking a shower, Goodnight Troy."

Troy sighed, watching as Gabriella's backside swung tantalizingly from side to side as she walked to the bathroom that adjoined her room. She'd come around, he thought, leaning on the banister of the stairs. She has to come around. His eyes closed and he sighed once more, climbing down the stairs and unfolding the blankets to get ready for his makeshift bed. When he finished he laid down, staring at the ceiling, the couch was actually surprisingly more comfortable than his bed at the rehab center. He chuckled softly, technically he wasn't supposed to leave unless the next of kin signed him out, but when Sophie cleverly distracted the receptionist with her 'boo boo on the finger' routine and then 'poopie in the pants' he got out of there, he'd have to sneak through the back window to get back in. He sighed, but it was good to be out. Flipping on to his left side, so that his eyes faced the T.V., he felt his body relax and his eyes eventually close in a peaceful sleep.

Later, around 3:30am, Sophie padded softly out of her room. She woke up from the most horrible nightmare, and she didn't want to wake up her mommy. She was 2 not stupid, and she could tell that her mommy was getting annoyed with the constant nightmares. So, she got out of bed and wrapped her High School Musical: Zac and Vanessa blanket around her small shoulders and slipped on her bunny slippers and after that padding down the stairs to where Troy was. He snored, his arm was draped over his eyes. "Daddy..." she said, poking slightly, he stirred, but didn't wake. She sighed and poked him in the cheek instead of the shoulder, clutching her blanket tight around her, "Daddy..." he made a noise and turned his head more to her. She sighed again, and pinched his nose, he stirred and coughed, trying to catch a breath. When he saw her, he relaxed and smiled slightly, "Hey what are you doing up this late?" "I had a nightmare, and I didn't want to wake mommy cause I think she's getting annoyed with my nightmares...so i came to you." Troy smiled and sat up and picked her up and wrapped her in the HSM Blanket, and kissed her nose, "well daddy's here, so Go back to sleep, and no one will ever hurt you..I promise.." she yawned and fell back asleep in Troy's arms.

It was around 4am, and Gabriella slipped out of bed and went downstairs. she went into the kitchen and got a drink of water. after she put the glass in the sink, she was about to walk up the stairs then there was a knock on the door. Gabriella sighed and scratched her head. her eyes went wide, It was.."Bryan?" she spoke. he smiled, "Hey, how you doing Gabriella?" she crossed her arms and glared at her, "Better before you showed up..what the hell are you doing here!" she yelled. Troy woke up by the arguing in the kitchen, he looked down at sophie and kissed her forhead. he walked into the kitchen and hid behind the wall to hear their conversation, "I want another date from you, since I didn't get anything from you last time!" she glared at him, "I don't want you here, can you go!" "Make me" he walked in and pushed her against the fridge, "Kiss me." he forced to kiss her and she squirmed "Get off of me!" she screamed, "I suggest you do as she says." Troy said with leaning against the door frame with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Gabriella walked to Troy, "Troy go back to bed, I can handle this, it's none of your business anymore.."

Troy looked at her, pushing himself off the side of the fridge where he was leaning. "The mother of my child getting almost raped by an asshole is my business." He said, all the while glaring at Bryan, who had turned his attention to him. He had changed over the year, he was bulkier, more beefy around the neck...but that's not all Troy noticed. Troy scowled, Bryan's were dialated. Oh yes, Troy knew when some one was a user, hell he used to be one. "And what're you gon' do about douche bag!" Troy scowled, trying his best to remain calm; especially with Sophie asleep in the other room. "I'm going to politely make you leave by shoving a meat cleaver up your ass and chopping off your balls with a hacksaw." Bryan pushed him against the wall. Troy narrowed his eyes at him, and Gabriella's eyes widen, "come on pretty boy show me what you got." Bryan snickered, Troy glared, but stayed calm for Sophie's sake. "I'm not gonna fight you, cause my precious baby is sleeping peacefully in the living room, and I'm not gonna wake her." Bryan smirked, "when he leaves Gabriella, your mine." he smirked and he left out the door, "Troy, stay out of my buisness, ok!" she sighed walking over to the fridge.

Troy sighed, walking over to her, she had opened the fridge door but Troy swiftly moved her and closed it. "Brie, come on," he whispered, "we really need to talk." She looked at him, for the longest moment she let herself get lost in his eyes and her insides explode like bursting fireworks. But finally she realized she couldn't play dumb nor could she avoid it anymore. "Yeah...yeah...let's sit in the dining room." Troy smiled softly, following her lead, but before he sat down, Sophie cried from the living room. "DADDY!"

Troy smiled, "I'll go see what she needs." he walked into the living room and sat on the edge of the couch were sophie and sat on the edge of the couch were her side was laying on. "Princess, what's wrong?" he asked. "I woke up and you were gone." he smiled, "Me and mommy were talking, but I'll be back here when I'm done, ok?" Sophie nodded, and fell back to sleep.

Troy walked into the dining room, sighing and taking a seat. Gabriella sighed and didn't look at him. "Brie, come on.. look at me." she looked at him, "I..I can't see sophie without not being with you...it will hurt me so bad.." he spoke, Gabriella crossed her arms, "oh, and you don't think sophie's little heart will break when you don't see her anymore!" "Brie, I-" "You haven't changed one bit Troy... I bet your still sniffing up crack." Troy looked at her, "Brie, I've been clean for a year now... and I'm gonna always be clean from them, cause I'm tired of losing you... I'm tired of it.. your the most important thing to me..." She sighed, "We can't be together...we can share custody though..." she said, Troy sighed, "Brie, I want to be with you, why can't you understand that!"

Because! you made your decision when you walked out on me and sophie... that night at the bar, I tried to talk to you at the bar, and you would'n't listen, so why should I waste my time listenig to you? It's been a year Troy.. we can't just go back to how things used to be, if it hurts so much, I can just tell sophie your not her real dad...and tell her who he really is.." she said with her arms still crossed. "

Troy's eyes widened and his heart lurched, but he didn't show it. Instead he remained calm, "Brie..please, I-I just am trying to reach out to you here...please hear me out." Gabriella looked at him, her mouth curling in an irritated sneer, and her eyes narrowing under raised eyebrows, "What have I been doing when we were together Troy! Damn it!" she yelled, her voice getting a bit louder than was normal, Troy wanted to cover Sophie's ears but it was inevitable. "Troy, I heard you out, and now...I want you to leave...just get out..get ou-" "NO!" Troy and Gabriella looked, seeing Sophie, wearing her High School Musical Ashley Tisdale PJ's, run over to Troy and hug his knee, "I want daddy to stay here with me and you mommy!" Gabriella sighed, and bent down to Sophie's height, "baby, please, go upstairs..." Sophie trembled as her eyes began to water, "Mommy...pwease... let daddy stay..." Sophie held onto Gabriella's hand, "Sophie! I said go upstairs! Go!" Gabriella yelled getting frustrated, Sophie began crying and ran up the stairs and ran into her room and cried her eyes out, she wanted her dad and mom to be together.

Troy watched the little girl run upstairs in tears, his heart breaking in his chest at the high pitched squeals. He turned back to Gabriella who was leaning her head on her arms and mumbling, "I hate yelling at her..." Troy didn't want to, but he couldn't help himself from saying it. His hands balled into fists and his lips curled up, "Well you didn't have to..." Gabriella looked at him, "Are you judging on my parenting skills Bolton?" Troy leaned over the table, his face inches from hers. "No, I'm just merely agreeing with what you said before, you didn't have to yell at her." Her blood was boiling, and her hands fisted she leaned across the table as well, making the space between their faces super close, "Don't say a word against me and my parenting skills." Troy smirked, the next words hitting a nerve in Gabriella's gullet. "That's what you see yourself as Montez? A parent? Not a mom?" Gabriella was silent, Troy continued. "Sophie needs a mom and she needs a dad, but you refuse to let me be the dad in the equation and you are too blind to see that you aren't being a mom! Maybe you shouldn't be one!"

Gabriella slapped him across the face. Troy's blood boiled, and she glared at him, "don't you ever say that! Sophie is my daughter! not yours! You aren't her father, and I don't think she needs you, we were doing perfectly fine before you came here!" Troy just stood there, his blood boiling, "I'm the only father she's got!" he yelled. Gabriella let the tears fall, " Maybe she don't need a father at all! I'm her Mother, I can take care of her, and myself!" she screamed. "Yeah," Troy sneered, leaning closer to her, "I can see that...so perfect of a job." Gabriella stared at him, mouth agape and eyes shining with tears. "What do you mean by that?" Troy chuckled dryly, and shrugged, "Oh nothing...nothing at all." Gabriella's chest heaved heavily up and down. To Troy, she had never looked more beautiful. He wanted to kiss her right there, if the moment wasn't so serious. Troy sighed, however it came out a chuckle. Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "I told you to..leave!" she yelled in a harsh whisper, slapping him in his chest, however Troy caught her wrist, and when she tried her other hand, he caught that wrist too, they stared into each others eyes, and Troy crashed his lips down on moaned, she didn't want to, but she did and she couldn't stop her body as it relaxed against him. Gabriella pulled away, looking at Troy through her lashes and both were panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath. "We're still fighting right?" Troy asked, Gabriella looked at him dreamily, "definitely."

Their lips reattached and it wasn't long before Troy lifted her up by her bottom and sat her on the table. Moving his lips from hers to her neck, she groaned as she arched her back in pleasure at the feel of his lips. Troy missed this, he missed the feel of her on him, the feeling of making love to her, he needed this, he wanted her. he wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the couch getting ontop of her and kissing her hard with passion. soon clothes were being scattered everywhere, and Gabriella smiled at him before he crashed his lips down to hers, playing with eachother's fingers. Troy entered her as she moaned, "oh my god...Troy.." Troy smirked as she did this and he began kissing her everywhere. Gabriella lulled her head back on the arm of the couch, her back arching against him and her legs squeezing his waist tight, making him go further into her. Troy moaned as her nails dug into his back, actually breaking the skin. "Brie..." he moaned, kissing her neck while sucking on the skin. Leaving a dark bruise like mark there. She nearly moaned, oh how she missed this...him on her, him in her...just him in general. "Troy..." she moaned, "we...are...still...fighting..." Troy looked from her neck, a smirk of amusement on his lips. "I know, Brie...I know..." he breathed, kissing her lips softly.

he began kissing her gently with pecks, "I..Hate..you.." she said between kisses, he smirked, "I..love...you..." he said between kisses. everything seemed to go in slow motion. then Troy crashed down ontop of her and beside her. and he pulled her close to him and stroked her hair, "I love you brie.." she sighed her eyes shutting, she turned her head to lay on his chest, and her eyes were closed. he thought she was so beautiful. "Brie...please... take me back..." he whispered, "shh! Your my pillow...pillows don't talk.." she mumbled. Troy chuckled, and pulled her close to him.

The Next Morning Sophie came downstairs and saw Troy asleep on the couch, and she crawled ontop of him, "Daddy!" she squealed. he rubbed his eyes and he looked up at her and smiled and played with her curls, "Hey baby.." he looked beside him, and realized what happened last night and smirked. "wheres your mommy?" Sophie pointed upstairs, She's upstairs taking a shower. Sophie said. Troy smirked, "umm, can you exscuse me for a sec, soph, and go play in your room." he needed to get dressed. Sophie nodded and ran upstairs. Troy quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Gabriella came downstairs dressed, and she saw Troy and froze. he smiled at her, and came over and wrapped her arms around her, "last night...amazing.." he smirked trying to kiss her, but she stopped him, "A mistake... all it was, was a mistake... and I think it's best if you leave and don't come back... " she said and walked over to the fridge and opened the door to get some milk. Troy stared at her, his stubborn self not wanting to believe what his ears had taken in. His gut wrenched, but he ignored the damn emotion and just stared at the beautifully stubborn brunette before him with an open mouth. "Wh-what...Brie, what are you saying?" Gabriella sighed, closing the fridge door after realizing they were out of milk; she made a mental note to go to the store later. "Troy," she said, crossing her arms over her chest securely and rubbing her arms when a chill ran up her spine. "It was a mistake...last night, I'm saying tha'ts what it was." Oh hell naw, Troy bit his lower lip. He didn't want to go through this again, "Gabriella, why can't you see past your nose, why can't you let your...shriveled heart open and see how much I love you?"

Gabriella glared at him, "are you calling me heartless Troy Bolton?" she crossed her arms, "yes I am Montez!" his hands were forming into a fist. "then you must not know me at all bolton!" she turned away from him walking into the living room cleaning it up from the event that happened last night. and you know what Troy, I don't need you, I told you that last night, but know...you..you tricked me... "

Oh that was rich, Troy narrowed his eyes, "Oh I tricked you?" Gabriella jutted out her upper lip defiantly, and squared her shoulders. "Yes Bolton, tricked me." He crossed his arms over his chest and hooked his left ankle behind his right as he leaned against the fridge, "Tell me, amuse me, how'd I trick you? You seemed pretty into it last night with all the moaning and groaning - I still have the claw marks in my back Montez." Gabriella's eyes widened, Troy was being suggestive, and Sophie was in the other room.

Gabriella stiffened, and walked over to him, "you fucking bastard! why do you do this to me?" Troy smirked, "Exscuse me, from last night you seemed to be into me, and wanting more and more of me, and I certainly gave you more, and now your saying that It was a mistake and I tricked you!" she glared at him, "Fuck You Troy Bolton!" "You already did my lovely." she gasped and glared and said those three hurtful words, "I Hate you!"

Troy's heart stopped, and his chin stiffened, his palms became sweaty as he curled his lips in a cold, blank sneer and his eyes as hard as a brick wall. "Fine..." he said, well it was more like a hissing sound and Gabriella couldn't help but feel the acid from the words dripping on to her skin. She didn't say a word, but Troy continued, stalking toward her like a predator and prey. "You can hate me..." she backed so far that the counter hit her bum and she winced in a slight jolt of pain. Troy put his arms on either side of her and pressed his body against hers so she had no chance of escape. He hissed in her ear, sending involuntary shivers down her spine. "But that doesn't change our history together...I'll always love you, and the memories of us in the cave that day at the beach is still fresh in my mind, but fine go ahead and hate me and when I'm not in your life when you want me you can grow old and gray all by your fuckin' lonesome..."

Gabriella stood there, and she looked into his eyes, he was like hyptonizing her, and she couldn't go back to him, he'll just keep doing the drugs like last time. "Troy get out of my house! I don't want you here and I don't need you here! Leave and don't come back!" she screamed at him. Troy's blood boiled, "I'll leave...right after this." he then pulled her close to him and crushed his lips down on her's. she began melting into the kiss, and then stopped and pulled away, "Go Troy..Just Go!"

Troy didn't grin, not even a smirk, his eyes didn't sparkle with tears or bliss or anyother damn emotion. It was...like he was just empty. Hollow. Gabriella couldn't help but feel her innards recoil and want to vomit, her stomach lurched and she felt the bile rise in her throat, her hands went to her stomach. Troy narrowed his eyes and left the kitchen, he saw Sophie sitting on the couch with a barbie and ken, he smiled. "Hey...Soph..." She turned with a grin on her face, "Wanna play with me daddy?" Troy smiled but it was small and didn't reach his eyes, his eyes were just as hollow and empty as before. "Not today...but I enjoyed time with you." Sophie smiled hugely, and grabbed Troy's hand. "We can play tomorrow right?" Troy sighed, how to explain this to a two year old? "I don't think so...mommy she's...well she's going through a lot and-" Sophie gasped, and stood up on the couch, forgetting about her dolls. "SHE CAN'T MAKE YOU LEAVE!" damn she caught on fast. Troy sighed, "Soph... I'm sorry... I am really sorry..." he hugged her, Sophie held onto him, tears rolling down her eyes, "I'm gonna miss you..." Troy held her close, he let the tears fall. "I'll miss you too Soph...but take care of mommy, alright..?" he asked her, Sophie nodded, "ok daddy..." he kissed her forhead, then she asked, "will I ever see you again?" she swallowed her sobs and tears to ask that question. Troy sighed, wiping his tears with the back of his hand, he tried to smile, but ...he just couldn't muster one. "I don't know Sophie...I just don't know." Sophie sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck, Troy rubbed her back softly and kissed the top of her head as she and him pulled away from each other. "Take care of mommy, K?" Sophie nodded, more tears spilling from her big brown eyes; the sight of her broken face broke his heart to pieces. "I wuv you daddy..." Troy kissed her hand and said, "I love you too," he turned -with great difficulty- to the door and left. Gabriella had watched the whole thing, a small part of her cursed herself to hell and creation and back once more, but the other part felt so sick that she'd wanted to puke all over the kitchen floor. Sophie climbed down from the couch and ignored her mother as she ran upstairs, "Sophie!" Gabriella called, the two year old just ran into her room and slammed the door. "Sophie..." Gabriella said softly to herself, "I had to do it, i'm sorry..."

Sophie began crying behind her door, and Gabriella sighed, "soph, please..." she begged knocking on the door that the 2 year old was sat crying against it. Gabriella sighed and walked downstairs.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Three Weeks Later. Gabriella was cooking dinner and Sophie was eating some chicken nuggets then Gabriella got really sick and ran to the bathroom and bent down and began throwing up. she looked into the mirror and gasped...She's pregnant again, with Troy's baby. she began pancing, "oh no...oh no.." she paniced, Sophie ran in, "mommy?" Gabriella looked at her, "sophie, get your coat, we have to go to the store." she came out and put her jacket on then sophie's and went to the car. she had to buy a pregnancy test.

Three weeks, Troy thought, it's been three weeks..."and I still feel like crap." he uttered that last part out loud, so far he's been in the rehab center since that day. Not taking visitor's, locking the door so not even Chad could come in. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and even his thoughts were sad and depressing. He sighed, his breath coming out hoarse and shaky. That's when he started to feel the stress of the situation coming at him hard, his hands started to shake and he felt sweat break out on his forehead. He was having withdrawals, but they weren't as bad as they were when he first got them, he could sleep through these-kind of, and well the first time he got them, he'd be up all night trying to figure out to get rid of them.

Gabriella was at the store holding sophie's hand and looked at the pregnancy test. "Mommy, me hungry..' "we'll eat in an hour soph." Gabriella grabbed three pregnancy test and went up to the counter. the lady there scanned the items and looked at her, "your pretty young." Gabriella nodded, and paid for the items and grabbed the bag. when they got home, Sophie ran into the living room as Gabriella went into the bathroom, and opened the boxes and peed on the them. she waited for 3 minutes to check the results, and there was a pink plus sign. she looked at the mirror and gulped. she was pregnant.

Chad knocked on Gabriella's door and sophie opened it, "Uncle Chad!" she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey soph, where's your mom?" he asked. then Gabriella came in with the pregnancy test staring at them, Chad came over to her, "Gabs, what's wrong?" she looked at him, "I'm pregnant...and it's Troy's baby.." she whispered. chad stared at her, "you have to tell him...he has the right to know.." she shook her head, "no, he can not find out..." she went over and threw the test away, "gabs-" "No." Chad sighed and he knew this was going to be tough.

Chad walked into the rehab center and asked if he could see Troy, "I'm sorry, he won't unlock the door for anybody." "Can I try?" he asked, she nodded and led him to the back. Chad began banging on the door, "Troy opend this damn door! I have something important to tell you! It's about Gabriella, and If you still love her you'll open this door!" He shouted.

Gabriella, Troy thought, was it possible to forget that name? No. Possible to forget a woman like her? No chance in hell, so he didn't try to forget her. He remembered her in his sleep and dreams and saw her everywhere he looked in his room. Chad pounded on the door once more, "TROY! DAMN! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Troy sighed, resting his head over his hands and closing his eyes, maybe if he pictured he was somewhere else he'd actually be there, it didn't work. Two reasons, 1) everytime he closed his eyes he saw Gabriella, and her eyes blazed anger and hate. But he only loved her more and 2) Chad was yelling with a lot more volume. Sighing from frustration, Troy stood up and stretched, shuffling slowly to the door. He made sure that his leg blocked it so that it only opened a foot. "What?" He yelled bitterly when he opened the door, his eyes fixated in a glare. Chad crossed his arms, "You finally opened.. what's been going on with you! you've been living like a cave man for the past three weeks." Troy sighed, "Isn't it obvious." Chad sighed, "I know, I know, You went to Gabriella's, you had some dinner, and you guys slept together..yeah I know." Troy looked at him, "we didn't just sleep together, she told me it was a mistake the next morning!" he rubbed his forhead, "well, Now I have some news..." Troy looked up, "what?" Chad took a deep breath, "Gabriella found out she was pregnant this morning.." he spoke sternly.

His eyes widened, and he felt his hands shake more, but it wasn't from the withdrawals. Chad looked at him, waiting for him to respond, in some way shape or form, but Troy just stood there, his eyes not even showing emotion at the news, his mouth gaped like a fish. Chad sighed, walking up to him and grasping his shoulders, "Say something! In English! Spanish! French! Whatever! Just say something..." Troy smirked, all of a sudden and started laughing, shoving Chad's hands off his shoulders and walking towards the bed. "Can't believe she'd do this..." Chad stared at him, "Do what?" Troy didn't seem to have heard him. "This is low of her...faking a pregnancy because of a stupid fight...well I'm not coming back to where I'm not wanted." Chad blinked, and shook his head, "Troy No she really is pregnant..." Chad said, Troy smirked, "Chad, you don't know here like I do, she's probably faking this whole pregnancy thing so I will come back we'll start fighting again, well I'm not falling for it again.." Chad stood there in disbelieft, "Troy I'm being serious!" he yelled, "and I am too..." Chad groaned, "Man I'm serious, she took three pregnancy tests this morning, and she had morning sickness, she showed me the tests then threw them away, she even told me not to tell you, but you know me, I told you anyway, she's really pregnant...with your baby..." If Gabriella could be stubborn and 'heartless' so could he. Even though deep down, Troy was ecstatic and jumping for joy. "Yeah, not tell me...well, that's like the bitch ..." Chad stared at him, disbelief written all over his face. Troy flopped back on his bed, and pulled a pillow over his face. Pretending to sleep. "Goodbye, goodnight...see ya whenever in the next few weeks."

" Are fucking kidding me!" Chad said turning him over, "what the fuck is wrong with you Troy! I thought you were crazy about her!" Troy sighed, "I am, but she's not so crazy about me, is she!" he hissed and turned back around, "She's crazy about you, she's just stubborn like you!" "I'm not stubborn-" "yes you are, your being stubborn right now, your just gonna lay in here and not go talk to her! for god sakes Troy she's carrying your child, are you gonna be like fucking Jimmy and have nothing to do with his kid!" His blood boiled, his eyes bulged and pulsed in their sockets. Troy's hands clenched, he rolled over and grabbed Chad by the front of his shirt collar. "Don't you...ever...compare me to that son of a fucking bitch again!" with a great shove, he shoved toward the door and Troy went to the bathroom. Slamming the door and locking it. He wanted to be alone more than ever, Chad rubbed the back of his head; feeling a bump beginning to form already. "Shit..." he groaned, his eyes went to the bathroom door and he sneered, walking to the door of his room. But before he left, Chad turned around and said, "You don't deserve her...she's strong and a great mother, what are you Bolton?" Silence, Chad took a deep breath and continued, saying the three words that he hoped would get Troy to see sense. "A sniveling coward." And with that he slammed the door. Troy came out of the bathroom and rolled onto the bed and rubbed his forhead. he needed to see her. he needed to get her back. he knew she was going to be stubborn, but It was worth a try.

Gabriella sighed, She didn't plan this on happening. she didn't at all. but she didn't care, if she raised Sophie by herself, then she could raise this baby on her own, she will just have to get a second job to handle this. Gabriella sighed as she pulled up to her drive way after dropping off sophie at daycare with Noah. she walked inside her house and layed her keys on the counter. she sat in her living room and played on her IPhone. she looked beside her and she sighed, The memories of were her and Troy made love 3 weeks ago. She sighed and leaned her head back onto the couch. Impossible. It was impossible to get those memories from her head, yeah she tried but nothing worked, she woke up with erect nipples and wet and heated underwear at night. She resorted to taking cold showers in the morning, and especially night. But those were proving to fail as well. She was sunk and out of , now she sat here on the couch, sulking and looking at the cushion that she and Troy laid up on those three weeks ago, and he drove her wild with lust and just...NO! she thought, it's over between you two...he left your life when Sophie was a baby, you don't need him! She wanted to scream, run to the nearest cliffside and scream until some unforseen disaster knocked her off the ledge. But, then...her hands went to her stomach, she started rubbing her belly subconsciously. She hadn't told Sharpay, or her husband Carter. Shit, she didn't tell anyone. "Troy..." she mumbled, why was she being stubborn with him? What was she so afraid of? Being hurt? Yeah there's that...but she's always been hurt...but what else was there?

She sighed and then there was a knock on the door and she looked at it. she groaned, she was to lazy to get up right now, she didn't want to move. then there was a knock again. "ugh!" she got up and went to the door to find Troy. her eyes went wide, "Troy, what are you doing here?" she backed up. he sighed, his hands stuffed in his pockets, "To see you...and to bring these.." behind him was a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear. "for you." Gabriella held them in her arms, and she couldn't believe it. "T-Troy..I..I don't understand.." Troy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and pulling at his left ear nervously, "Uhm I don't uh didn't really know what to say in..y you know with my actual voice, so I uh...I wrote it all down on the card, um it's a big card." Gabriella looked at the teddy bear, seeing a huge card but not one of those ridiculously huge cards but a huge but still hand held card in its paw, it had a picture of ...well, it was hand drawn and it looked like "Spongebob and patrick?" Gabriella asked, Troy blushed, "yeah uh...the center makes cards by hand and that was the only one they had left so ...look can I uh come in?" Gabriella looked at him, but nodded hesitantly, opening the door wider for Troy to come in. He nodded his thanks, and stood there awkwardly, shuffling his feet from side to side. "Uhm...read the card...please, I wrote as neat as I could." Gabriella looked at him, seeing that his skin was slightly slick and his body shook slightly. "Withdrawals..." she mumbled, Troy nodded, "Yeah...but trust me, it's not as bad as when I first got them a year ago, so...this is nothing. I can sleep through these..." he chuckled hollowly, but it faded away when Gabriella nodded curtly, Troy scratched his neck again. "Uhm yeah read the card..." she looked down at the card, with the bear underneath her arm and began reading it.

_Dear Gabriella, _

_'Brie, I'm sorry...uh wow I have no idea what to say other than, back then I was as that song in Hairspray said 'a selfish fool'...but I got the help and I'm still getting it. I know you're stubborn, and I'm...stubborn too. That's why we go together, we're a match and the child-our child- will be a blend of both of us. I miss you and love you...i didn't mean what I said that last night and the only thing I don't regret is making love to you...I want you to know even though you hate me, and don't want to see my face, I'm gonna be there for you when you need me, cause I'm not gonna be a coward, that baby needs a father, and so does sophie. so gabi, will you take me back.' _

Gabriella looked at him and she had tears in her eyes, "Chad told you?" she spoke, Troy nodded, "yeah, he uh, stopped by and told me... " he said, Gabriella looked down and put the stuff on the table and walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, and began sniffling as tears rolled down her face, "The note was beautiful...It was all beautiful." she pulled away and looked down and sniffled, Troy smiled nervously and held her close, "Brie.." he spoke, she sniffled and looked up at him, "I missed you Troy...and I love you.." Troy hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head gently and rubbing her back gently like he did Sophie's back three weeks ago. But he didn't want to remember the day he left, three weeks ago or two years, he wanted to remember this day, the day he'll remember as when he came back into his loves life. "Brie, where's Sophie?" Gabriella pulled away slightly, sniffling and wiping her tears away, "Uh she's at daycare with Noah...their like inseparable sisters, Sophie looks out for her." Troy smiled, "Sophie's a tough little girl," Gabriella giggled. Oh how he missed the sound of that, "Yeah well Noah's deaf, and...Sophie makes sure that no one makes fun of her."

Troy smiled and put a strain of hair behind her ear, "Your so Beautiful Brie..." he pecked her lips, she smiled and got lost in his eyes, "your...beautiful too?" she spoke and then suddenly she was pushed gently to the wall as Troy began kissing her everywhere as her hands were scratching down the wall as he did so. Gabriella Moaned, "Troy..I love you..." Troy loved hearing her say it, and it's been awhile since he heard her say it. Kissing her shoulder with sweat kisses, and resting his hand on her still flat tummy, he mumbled against her skin, "Again...Brie...say it again..." she gripped his shoulders and lulled her head towards his ear, her voice soft as a kitten's fur, "I love you Troy Bolton..." Troy smirked and lifted her up on the table and began kissing her passionately, from her neck, down to her shoulder and everywhere you could imagine. "Troy..." she moaned out and he chuckled, Troy smirked and lifted her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

The Next Morning Troy woke up to find Gabriella not in the bed. he got up and put his boxers on and he walked downstairs to find a note,

_hey babe, I went to go pick up sophie... when I get home, I'm gonna make dinner, if you wanna stay for that...I wish you didn't have to go back... xoxoxoxo Brie. _

Troy smiled, of course he'd want to stay for dinner. But, mm he could try to cook...eh something, that didn't require too much effort, like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with potato chips on the side. Oh who was he kidding, that wasn't a substantial meal and plus he couldn't cook to save his life. He chuckled, he'd just let Gabriella do the cooking, but maybe he could make desert, banana splits were easy, or well they looked easy enough when he saw them on the television. "I love you Brie," he said, kissing the note and running upstairs to take a shower.

Gabriella walked into the house with sophie behind her, helping her carry groceries. "Soph, won't you go watch TV, while I get dinner started." sophie nodded and ran into the living room and turned the TV on. Gabriella unpacked the groceries, and then Troy came downstairs fully dressed and cleaned, Sophie ran to him, "Daddy!" Troy laughed, catching Sophie in his arms and spinning her in his arms. She giggled like mad and hugged him tight, "I knew I'd see you again, I just hoped! I HOPED!" Troy laughed, stopping the spinning and kissing her on the cheek, "I missed you Soph," the little girl giggled and kissed Troy's nose on the tip, her lips were dry, but also very warm. "Hey..." Troy whispered, "I think that I heard something..." "What?" Sophie whispered, his eyes went to the kitchen seeing Gabriella lingering in the door of the kitchen with a smile on her face, he smirked, the gleam in his eyes told her his plan. "Probably nothing but...it came from the ...no it can't be..." "What is it?" Sophie asked, Gabriella shuffled closer, and tickled her sides she squealed and wriggled in Troy's arms. Sophie began having a fit of giggles as her and Troy tickled her, "Mommy! Daddy! stop that tickles!" she giggled then Troy and Gabriella let her down and she ran towards the living room to watch her show wow wow wubbzy. Gabriella giggled and held onto his hands, "hey.." she pecked his lips, "Hey you.." he smiled pecking back, Gabriella sighed, "I umm saw someone today.." he smiled, "and that someone is.." she sighed biting her bottom lip walking over to the counter, and whispered, "your mother.."

Troy stood there, his mouth wide open, "my..my..mom?" he spoke, Gabriella came over to him, "I saw her at the store, and she was at the register and they asked her for her name and she said Michelle Bolton, and I asked her if she had a son named Troy, and she told me yes, and I told her that you were my boyfriend, and she asked how you were and she wanted to see you.." Troy felt his stomach clench and unclench, his chin quivered, he didn't know what to say to this. "Uh...uhmm." were the only things he could get out, and they didn't exactly count as conherent sentences in the real world. "My m-mom?" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy are you okay?" He looked at her, nodding slowly, "I...I just need to think and ...sit down." Sophie looked at him, "you can sit on the couch with pway barbies..." Troy chuckled, Gabriella grabbed his hand and rubbed it gently. "I only wanted to hel-" "No," Troy said, "it's it's not that, it's just...my mom..." Gabriella sighed and sat down beside him, "you look like her.. she's really pretty... she said that she really wants to see you and if you wanted that I could call her and have her over for dinner..tonight.." Troy sat there, he didn't know what he wanted, he just needed some time to think, "I..I'm gonna go take a walk." he got up and headed for the door, "Troy.." she spoke, he turned to her and kissed her forhead, "It won't be long.." then he left out the door.

He rubbed Sophie's head, walking to the door and closing it behind him. He shook his head, starting to walk down the sidewalk, stuffing his hands in his pockets. HE just..wow, his mom, the same women who ditched out on him when he just was a year old. He couldn't remember what happened to the picture of her. The only one he had in fact, he lost it. Then again, maybe it was better that way, come on, how easy is it to forgive someone who left you when you couldn't take care of yourself? Troy sighed, surprisingly he didn't feel angry, but just...more shocked. He walked to the park, going to the biggest around and tallest tree there, he sat beneath it, just thinking.

Gabriella was cooking dinner, and Sophie was playing in the floor with her dolls. Gabriella looked out the window sighing, she wished he would be home already. "Mommy, when's daddy coming home.." she sighed, "I don't know sweetie.." she sighed then there was a knock on the door and she went over and opened it, and saw Troy's mother. "Ms. Bolton..what are you doing here?" she said with wide eyes. "I know that you told me you would let me know, I just.. needed to see Troy.." Gabriella looked into the kitchen, "Umm come in.." she opened the door for say it was awkward, was putting it mildly, it was actually very awkward. Gabriella clasped her hands behind her back and slid them in the back pockets of her overalls."So..." Michelle nodded, holding her purse tightly, "is Troy in?" Gabriella looked at her, shrugging and taking a breath, "Uhm Ms. Bolton...he actually went out for a walk...but he should be back soon, dinner is almost done, why don't you join us...and Troy." Michelle nodded, she really did want to see her son. Gabriella led her to the table and Ms. Bolton saw sophie, "Umm Gabriella is this?" Gabriella nodded, "yea, this is sophie.." sophie smiled, "It's nice to meet you lady.." Ms. Bolton smiled, "you too sophie." Gabriella gave her a plate, Ms. Bolton smiled, "thankyou." Gabriella smiled lightly and put Sophie in the chair and gave her a plate. Ms. Bolton looked up at Gabriella, "this is really good.." Gabriella smiled, "thankyou." then Troy came in and saw his mother. His spine stiffened, and his stomach recoiled, his jaw didn't tick. Michelle looked at him, feeling tears beginning to prick at her eyes, He certainly had grown, considering the last time she saw him he was only a year old. "Troy..." she whispered, her breath hitching in her throat, of course it came out sounding like a question. Troy nodded, not knowing what to say. Gabriella cleared her throat, "Uhm come on Sophie let's get you washed up for dinner K?" Sophie whined, but Gabriella merely picked her up and took her upstairs, leaving the mother and son alone. And then there were two, and it got really awkward.

His mother sat their quietly, and she looked at her son. he had really grown.. he was a man now, and she smiled at him, "umm, it's been long..." she spoke and he looked at her, "18 years... " he spoke softly, and she stood up, "Troy I never meant to left you..I just...wasen't ready to be a mother...and well..I.." she spoke_. "Thought so," _Troy thought, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked at his mom, she must have noticed something because she was staring at his wrist. He looked down, it was his rehab bracelet. Chuckling, he looked up at her again, "disappointed?" he asked, it was meant as a joke, but maybe she wasn't ready for crude jokes yet. She winced, "I just...I never thought that you'd be in rehab...why?" Troy stared at her, "Drugs, but I'm clean, have been for a year"- his eyes went to the stairs and smiled- "and I'm not going back." Michelle sighed. "I am so sorry-" "I don't know what your really sorry for..leaving me like this, or hurting me like this... you never cared how I felt...did you?" she sat there, with her mouth open with no words coming out. Gabriella came downstairs and she walked into the scene, and she saw the tension between them, and she held onto Troy arm, and cleared her throat, "Umm, why won't you eat some dinner Troy...I made your favorite..."Gabriella spoke. Troy looked at her, kissing her on the forehead, Michelle sighed, watching as Troy wordlessly followed her into the dining room. Sophie ran down the stairs, wearing carebear slippers, she stopped when she saw Michelle looking like she's about to cry. "Awre you owkay?" she asked, Michelle laughed but it was hollow and shaky, "Uhm yeah little one, I'm fine...I'm just...you should go eat." Sophie frowned, staying where she was. Troy came back with Gabriella following him. Gabriella spoke first, "Soph dinner...come on..." Troy looked at the floor, well that is until he heard Sophie's slippers sliding against the floor, he looked up to see Sophie grabbing his mother's hand. She smiled, "You can sit by me and daddy." Troy didn't dare look at his mother, he looked down at the floor and Gabriella cleared her throat, "umm let's go sit.. shall we.." They all go sit and Gabriella sits next to Troy as Sophie sit between Troy and His mother. they began eating quietly, and Troy didn't say a word through the whole dinner, but Sophie talked up a storm. Later after Dinner, Gabriella put sophie too bed and Troy was in the bedroom, she walked in and knocked on the bed, "Hey Stranger.." she smiled.

Troy smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around her waist; he was just looking out the window, but he found a distraction. "Hey..." he said, leaning his face into Gabriella's shoulder, smelling her scent, her sweet scent that he missed so much. "Am I the only who felt awkward at dinner?" Gabriella giggled, but it was hollow. "Troy, she's your mother...your going to have forgive her, it was years ago and she wants to be with you now." Troy sighed, and the moment was ruined. He picked his head up and stared at her, his lips curling slightly. "Brie, please you don't know-" She stopped him by pecking his lips with hers and pulling away, "no I don't know, but I'll tell you something my Grandma told me 'Forgiving is the hardest thing for anyone man or woman to do, but whoever does forgives has the strength to forget.'" Troy smiled, "You sure your grandma said that.." she playfully smacked his chest, "I'll go talk to her if you like.." she asked and he nodded. Gabriella led herself down the stairs to find his mother waiting patiently. "How is Troy?" she asked, Troy walked carefully and hid behind the wall. "His fine... his just umm... stubborn.." she smiled picking up some of sophie's stuff, "If you don't mind me asking Ms. Bolton...why did you come back to see him...and most importantly why did you leave in the first place?" she said, his mother sighed, "Before Troy was even conceived, his father, he...he had rapped me and well, when I had the chance to get away from Jack, I took it and ran.." Gabriella looked at her hurtful, "and you left your one year old son who couldn't even take care of himself?" His mother looked down, "Troy was never suppose to be born, he was made out of rape-" Gabriella threw Stophie's stuff on the ground, "Here's the thing Ms. Bolton, Sophie, she isn't Troy's but he claims her as his, and I love him for that, I was rapped and that's how sophie got here. but I wouldn't change her for the world. just because Troy was made out of rape doesn't mean that he didn't have feelings... " his mother looked at her, "Gabriella I-" "When Troy was fifteen he started doing drugs, and his dad was in jail, and wasen't there for him and neither was his mom... and I speak for troy when I say get the hell out of my house and stay away from Troy..." she pointed to the door.

Michelle just stared at her, Gabriella herself was fuming. Troy who was still behind the wall couldn't believe what he heard, what his 'mom' had said and what Gabriella said to her, how she stuck up for him. He wanted to kiss her for that, "Gabriella please...I just want a second chance." The brunette scoffed, her arms folding over her chest and her eyebrows raising incredulously, "Yeah? Well Ms. Bolton...guess what, there's a time and a place for a second chance, and 18 years later isn't it." Michelle nodded, slowly in understanding, but for some reason she couldn't find the nerve to move. "Do I have to call the police...get out!" Gabriella yelled. Michelle just stood up and had her purse around her, "Gabriella...I'm sorry you feel this way, but I do love Troy..." Gabriella shook her head, "You know, I love him too, and sometimes he can be stubborn and pigheaded, but I love him because his always there for me, and he makes me happy... and he cares for me, and sophie, and for the little one growing in me that me and troy made together... you missed out on getting to know a great person and a great son... he always waited for you to come back to him, but you never showed, you didn't care.. so leave, and don't come back, cause I'm not letting you hurt Troy anymore.." and with that she opened the door, "don't let the door hit you on your way out." Ms. Bolton nodded and walked out the door.

Troy couldn't help but smile, she stood up for him. However the thought of him being...an accident, well that was a downer. Okay, more than an exageration. He sighed, trudging quietly up the stairs before- "Troy Bolton," 'doh!' Troy thought, halting in his foot steps, she caught him. Slowly turning around, he saw her face, it was smiling amusingly because she caught him eavesdropping and also, her eyes had a dim light to them because of the ...episode i guess one could call it with his 'mom'. Actually, as far as Troy's concerned, he never had a mom. He smiled, "Gabriella, I was just.. coming down to get a drink of water..." she crossed her arms walking up to him, "and evesdropping by while you did it I see..." she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. "how much did you hear?" he sighed, "Everything.. from me being a accident... everything..." Gabriella sighed and played with his hair, "I'm sorry Troy...I am so sorry that I told her about you, I just thought I could help, and I just made things worst for you, and I'm sorry.." she sighed. "Hey," Troy said, looking into her deep brown eyes. "It's not your fault...you just wanted to help...and, as far as I know, she's like my dad; I'm better off with out her." He leaned in so he could lay his fore head on hers, he kissed the top of her nose, "I have you and Sophie, thats all I need right now..." Gabriella smiled, pulling him closer to her and smashing her lips against hers. Her hands clenched his shirt, and Troy responded by pushing her against the railing, but catching her waist so she didn't fall over. "I love you..." she mumbled against his lips, Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her by her bottom, "you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that..." She smiled, "I think I have." she smiled and pecked her lips and he began kissing her and lifting her up carrying her up the stairs and layed her on the bed. he kissed her all over, "Oh Troy..." she moaned out, and smiled, "say it again..." he mumbled against her skin. she giggled then sighed, "Sorry Troy.." she pulled him away, "I've been reading this book, and it says when woman are pregnant, sexual activity could harm the child while they are growing..." Troy pulled away, "You always do your homework don't you?" there was a smirk on his face, Gabriella giggled, "I'm a straight A student...but what about foreplay? The book said nothing about that..." Troy smirked, leaning over her, tickling her sides, his breath heavy. "Straight A student huh?" Gabriella nodded, "no bad school record?" Gabriella shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling as she pulled him close, "You know what I always wanted to play?" "What?" "Bad cop..." Troy smirked, Gabriella giggled, "Officer, I've been a bad girl..." Troy smirked and began kissing her all over.

The Next Morning Gabriella and Sharpay were doing some last minute shopping while Troy and Carter watched the Laker Game on TV. "so how are you and shar doing?" Troy asked eating some cheese sticks. Carter smiled, "were doing great, and Noah is such a cute little girl." he smiled, and Troy smiled, "That's good." his eyes landed on the TV. "so umm, what you hoping for...your baby?" he asked him he was also curious to when he was gonna marry Gabriella and make it offical, "and when are you gonna marry her?" Troy looked at him, "Uhm well," he cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "You see there's-" Carter chuckled, "You haven't asked her have you?" Troy sighed, "no...but! I want to." Carter looked at him, then turned away to see the game again, "what's the look for?" Troy asked, Carter shook his head, "Lets just watch the game."

"So, Gabs...you gonna marry Troy yet?" Gabriella stopped in her tracks, dropping the box detergent that was now broken and splattered powder on the floor. Her eyes wide, and a blush crept on her face. "W-what?" Sharpay smiled, "when are you and Troy boy gonna get married, I mean you guys have known each other a year, and been going out off an on longer then me and carter and were getting married." Gabriella sighed, "he hasen't asked me yet... and I don't think his going too...and like I said, his the type of guy who can't handle a committment.." sharpay sighed, "he could suprise you.." she smirked.

'"Seriously, what's the look for?" Troy asked gettng annoyed, Carter chuckled, "Nothing...it's just weird.." "what's weird?" Carter smiled, "That you and Gabriella have been together a year, and me and sharpay have been engaged passed on a few months and we've only know each other a few days and you and Gabriella are not married yet.." a smirk was written on his face. Troy looked at him, "I told you, I want to marry her...its just...ah nothing, you're right lets watch the game." Troy ended the conversation, his eyes pointedly staring at the T.V. but he wasn't paying attention to the game, in fact the whole thing passed in blurs of colour that he couldn't remember at all at the end, Carter gruffed and went to get another beer, and Troy went to the balcony of the family room. It was similar to the one when he...he chuckled, yeah he would really do anything for her. He was consumed with his thoughts that he didn't notice the pink convertible drive up, When Sharpay and Gabriella got out of the car, Sharpay smirked, pointing to the balcony "Hey Gabs, look." Gabriella smirked, suddenly an idea coming to her head. "Hey uh Shar I'll be right inside, just give me a moment." Sharpay nodded, winking, taking the other bag from Gabriella and walking inside, smirking, Gabriella walked to the balcony taking a breath and, _"Oh baby baby how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right yeah oh pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go oh but now you're out of sight yeah show me how you want it to be tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because my loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe still believe"- _her voice was perfect, and it didn't crack-_ "When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign, hit me baby one more time." _

Troy chuckled and leaned forward, "De ja Vu?" he smirked, and she giggled, "No... Just thought it would be fun." she smiled and helped her climbed up the balcony as he helped her up the balcony, "well you sing better, that's for sure." she smiled and pecked his lips, "so why are you standing on the balcony in all your lonesome?" she giggled.

Troy shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just thinking...about things." Gabriella looked at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her hands on his ass. Troy smirked, but then he sighed, "You okay?" Gabi asked, Troy looked at her, "uh what? oh yeah I'm fine..just thinking...Carter and me had an interesting conversation-let me tell you that boy cannot be subtle if his life depended on it." Gabriella giggled, "What're you thinking about?" Troy sighed, leaning down and kissing her nose. "This." Pulling away from her slightly, he got down on bended knee, Gabriella looked at him, her breath hitching in her throat, his voice smoothed over the words like a boat on smooth waters, "Brie, I know I don't have a ring, and I know I"ve put you through hell in the last year but that's in the past and I love you...I want you to be mine. So, Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" Gabriella's breath was caught in her throat, she didn't know what to say.. "I...I... I don't know what to say...this is so..suddenly.." she spoke, and then they heard a squeal. "omg, his down on one knee, does this mean what I think it means!" Sharpay squealed. Gabriella and Troy stared at her and Carter pulled on her shoulder, "Umm, we should give them privacy for this.." Sharpay sighed, "your right." she was about to turn around then she got her phone out, "Just one picture." she took a picture with her phone, "Ok, Now I'm done." she laughed, and her and Carter walked away. Gabriella took in a deep breath then said, "Yes Troy...I'll Marry you.." she smiled. Troy smiled, standing up on his feet and in the same motion, grabbing Gabriella by the waist and swinging her around, she laughed in glee and when he put her down, his lips slowly captured hers in a chaste kiss. "I love you..." he said, Gabriella sighed contently, "I love you more."

Troy smiled, "I don't think so, I'll love you more then you'll ever know.." she giggled, "well with the past climbing the tree singing hit me baby one more time, the walkie talkie, oh and the sneaking in the house, I would say your love for me has gone to a different whole extreme.." she giggled and he smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, "don't forget the making love on the beach.." she rolled her eyes, "Only you would remember that babe.." she giggled. Troy looked at her, smiling at her ...well, everything he loved about her. This moment was perfect, and niether want it to end, but still the squeal came through, "GABS! TROY! Get down here! I want to hear the story! DETAILS!" Gabriella giggled, the look on Troy's face was priceless, she intertwined her fingers with his. "Nothing we can't handle together...I've been her friend my whole life, you learn to live with her...erratic hair brained mind." They both ran down the stairs and Sharpay smiled and pulled Gabriella to the corner, "omg, did you say yes, tell me you said yes, wait you said yes I can tell..you said yes.." she smiled jumping up and down squeezing Gabriella. "Shar, I need to breath." she giggled and Sharpay let her go. "omg, we have to get you two married before me and Carter...we have too... . we need to get you a wedding dress, invitations, and book a honeymoon." Troy smirked walking over wrapping his arms around her waist, "I have the perfect place for the honeymoon." he smirked, Gabriella smiled, "I'm guessing there's a bed involved." Troy chuckled, bringing his lips to kiss her ear and gently nuzzle the skin behind her. Her skin was soft as a kitten, and her hair smelled like banana's and strawberries. Gabriella giggled, turning her head and kissing his nose.

And they sat the whole day and watched some TV, and Gabriella was so happy, she was getting married to the one she loved and she couldn't wait. but what Troy and Gabriella didn't know was that there was going to be another blast from the past.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Gabriella was folding laundry. her baby bump was sticking out further now, she smiled, she was only 3 months along. Gabriella folded the laundry and Troy walked in, " Hey.." he smiled kissing her lips, "Hey.." she turned to kiss him and he had a bag, "what's that?" he lifted it up, "Got you a special little something." he said giving her the bag. she raised an eyebrown and opened the bag and gasped, "Beef Jerkey with hot cheese." she squealed, "My Favorite Craving..." he kissed her cheek, "Just for my special girl.." she smiled, "Your so sweet...Thank you.." Troy chuckled, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her lips sweetly, his hands resting on her bump. Gabriella sighed contently, turning her head and kissing his nose gently. Troy smiled, "you know...I've been thinking about names..." Gabriella looked at him, raising her eyebrow's, "Really?" he nodded, "don't laugh, but I like original names...and well what about Liddie."Gabriella smiled, "sounds precious..." she giggled, Troy pecked her lips, "Like you." she blushed, "stop doing that." she slapped his chest playfully. "what did i do?" he smiled, she giggled, "you keep being sweet to me..." she giggled.

"Well you deserve it," Troy smiled, pulling her for a kiss but the phone rang and he sighed, rolling his eyes. Gabriella giggled, "I have clothes to fold...can you get that." Troy nodded, "yeah but you owe me one thousand kisses later.." Gabriella giggled blowing him a kiss on her hand, "I'll cover you don't worry, I'll be your shelter." Troy smiled, chuckling as he turned to answer the phone, however, it wasn't a good phone call. "Hello?" "Tr...Troy..." it was Chad, and he didn't sound too great, Troy swallowed. "Chad what's wrong?" he heard his friends sharp intake of breath and then he winced, "Uh...ow, the leukemia...I I think it's back...but worse, I need a ride to the hospital." "Chad, I'll be there, don't worry buddy, everything's going to be alright." he hung up and Gabriella looked at him worriedly, "Troy, what's wrong?" Troy hugged her, "It's chad... he needs to get to the hospital.." Gabriella gasped, "I'll go with you." Troy shook his head, "no, no..you stay here.." he didn't want her to see him cry. she bit her lip, "If that's what you want." he nodded and kissed her forhead and ran to his car to go pick up chad to take him to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital was long, well it was until Troy ran 6 red lights and parallel parked between two trashcans on the winced, his eyes closed because the light burned them. Troy flung off his seat belt and nearly practically flew out of the drivers seat to let him out. Chad's never looked this bad before, his milk chocolate skin was paler than normal and his eyes were glazed over when he opened them. Troy felt a lump form in his throat, he didn't want to lose his best friend. No, Carter's his best friend, Chad's his brother. "Chad it'll be fine...come on..." Chad winced in pain. Troy helped him into the hospital. he ran to the front desk, "I need a doctor, please!" he said in a panic. The nurse saw how bad off chad was and she quickly got the doctor. When Chad was in the room. Troy had tears in his eyes, "Your gonna be alright buddy..." he said. Chad smiled weakly, "I want to say...I'm sorry...for calling you a coward...your strong... but I want you to promise me something...before I go..." he spoke hoarsly. Troy shook his head, "your not going anywhere chad.." he cried. Chad shook his head, "Promise me that you won't go back to doing drugs... you'll stay clean from them, and be a good father to sophie and the other little one, and a good man and husband to Gabriella...that's my dying wish.." Troy's chin quivered, his eyes blurred, he couldn't speak so he just nodded, Chad smiled sadly. "Chad you're not going anywhere...you're not gonna die on me!" his eyes glazed over, Chad looked even paler, but he still managed turn his head slightly towards Troy, his voice was hoarse and barely there when he spoke. "Man...a promise isn't a promise until you say it out loud...I need you to promise me, please." Troy sighed, but it was shaky and his chin quivered harder when his lips broke apart, "I promise...I don't plan on it Man." Chad nodded and even in his present state, he managed to smile a 100watt smile. He lifted his hand two inches off the bed, "you're my brother man...always will be." Troy nodded, "Yeah, you're my brother too..." Chad nodded with a weak smile, and the Doctor layed a hand on Troy's shoulder, "it's time to let go Troy.." The doctor sadly smiled. Troy nodded and he looked back at chad, "we'll always be brothers...Thank you for helping for all these years...and putting up with me, and helping me get Gabriella back...I love you man.." Troy cried as he turned to walk down the hall.

Gabriella was finished folding Laundry and then she sighed, she hoped that chad was ok. she only had a couple hours till sophie came home so she would relax. Gabriella sighed and opened the balcony. she looked out into the neighborhood and saw how children were playing sports and games. she smiled, then something caught her eye. her eyes widened. Jimmy was across the street walking towards her home, Gabrella ran back inside the house and locked the door. Gabriella looked out the window, she found no sight of him, then a voice came behind her, "sweet sweet Gabi..." she jumped around and she froze, "always forgetting to lock all doors...what if a killer came in here? that would be bad.." he walked closer to her. "Get away from me! I hate you!" She tried to run pass him but he grabbed her by the hair, she yelped, "I'm going to make Bolton suffer..." he pulled her by the hair, into the other room and began beating her. She screamed, tears running down her face. "Please stop it!" she yelled, Jimmy only laughed, spitting on her skin and also in her hair. He pulled her hair so hard the she thought she heard the roots rip and she felt blood begin to drizzle out and mat her hair in thick tangles. However, Gabriella was strong, she could take this but she was concerned about the little life in her that was unprotected, she wanted to protect it and guard it with her life. She loved this little baby Troy that inside of her. "You shouldn't have left home Gabriella!" Jimmy yelled, "me and my dad weren't finished with you..."

Meanwhile, Troy was sitting nervously in the waiting room, then the doctor came out slowly. Troy instantly shot up from his seat, "is he ok?" he asked, The doctor shook his head, "we lost him..I'm sorry...but he lasted longer then we thought he would...were sorry.." Troy's breath got caught in his throat, he just lost his brother, the person who helped him through all the trouble he went through. "ummm... th-thankyou.." and with that he walked out the door, he hid his tears, "what else could go wrong?" he said to himself.

Gabriella layed there on the floor. he had beaten her till she was black and blue. he didn't hurt her baby which she was thankful. Jimmy smirked as she was rolled on the floor, he bend down and pulled her hair straight up, "I love you.." he then thrust his lips upon hers and she tried to pull away but he was to strong. then he heard a car door slam, Troy was home. "Catch ya later Gabriella.." he smirked and he ran out the other door. Gabriella layed there helpless on the ground, she tried to get up but she had no strength.

Troy sighed, shutting the door quietly as he walked in. He had a lot on his mind, he wanted to hold Gabriella in his arms and kiss her lips, forehead, cheeks, ears, nose...everywhere. He needed her. He walked to the kitchen, but he stopped halfway, that's when he realized it was too quiet, "Brie!" he called, walking around, the laundry room was empty save for the clothes that still lay unfolded on the dryer. His stomach clenched, and his hands started to sweat, but this had nothing to do with withdrawals (he didn't get those anymore). "BRIE!" He called, he listened closely, hearing sniffling coming from the bedroom downstairs. He ran toward it, opening the door-seeing Gabriella on the carpet, her face buried in the carpet. Troy went to her, grabbing her shoulders gently, but not expecting her to screaming and flail her arms around. "Brie...Gabriella calm down!" She was beating black and blue, and she couldn't get up she was to weak, "Troy.." she whimpered, Troy's eyes widen, "Brie...who did this to you!" he demanded, she shook her head, "please hold me." Troy nodded and lifted her into his arms and carry her onto the bed and held her in his arms, "can you get me some tylenol with water... it hurts so bad.." he nodded kissing her forhead, "I know baby, I know." Troy got up and went to the bathroom to get the tylenol and then to the kitchen to get her a drink of water, he came back with the items and gave them to her. she sat up weakly and took them, "Thankyou.." she took each pill and took a sip of water and let them go down her grabbed her hand, "Brie..." his other hand caressing her bruised cheek softly, "tell me who did this to you?" Gabriella looked at him, his eyes alight with concern and tears of his own. Her lips hurt when they quivered, she felt her whole body ached. She was pretty sure that the only not bruised part of her was her bump. Her hands went to her stomach as the silence dragged on. She closed her eyes as she let the name slip from her lips, "Jimmy-my stepbrother...he-he said that I shouldn't have left home...that he and his dad weren't finished with me yet..." Troy felt his stomach clench and burn in an enraged ball of black fury. It felt like he was blind. His lips curling, "I'll kill him..." Gabriella's eyes widened, then she remembered what Jimmy had said, _If I hear from Bolton you told him that I did this to you, then I'll kill him and sophie..._Gabriella began to have tears fall from her eyes, "Troy no please... he told me if I told you, that he would kill you and sophie..please...it's ok..it's ok...I'm used to it.. " she begged, she didn't want to lose Troy or Sophie.

Troy looked at her, "I can't sit back and watch some bastard hurt you...or Sophie or our child...not gonna happen." Gabriella looked at him with pleading eyes, but he wouldn't budge from his words and threats. She changed the subject, "How's Chad?" Troy's breath caught and he turned his head away so that she wouldn't see him cry. See him vulnerable. "He uh...he didn't make it...he died a few minutes ago." his voice was far away, distant, like he was lost in a dark tunnel and lost his voice from calling out too much. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head in the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry...he really cared for you." Troy sighed and held her close to him. "He was like my brother Brie...he put up with me when nobody else did...he let me stay at his house when I had no place to go...He helped me alot...and now...now his gone..." he wouldn't cry he just couldn't. "Troy, It's ok to Cry.." he shook his head, "I'm not crying...I don't want to... I'm...I can't...I just want to hold you brie.." he held her closer to him, she sighed, "Just because Chad is gone doesn't mean you don't have anybody Troy, you still have me..." he kissed her forhead, "and I'm never losing you again... I promised Chad, myself and you that I will never go back to drugs." Gabriella smiled, "and I hope you do." she pecked his lips and she winced in pain, "can you give me some more tylenol?" "What?" Troy asked, his eyes wide with concern. Gabriella looked at him, a finger tracing her lips, "nothing...it's just-" "Brie, please don't make excuses for him...what he did, it was breaking and entering, if you aren't letting me kill him at least call the cops-have them kill him." Gabriella giggled, ah Troy and his grim and crude humour. "I love you...and yeah we can call the cops."

Troy smiled and cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her lips. "I love you Gabriella...so much.." he whispered into her ear which made his hot breath come in contact with her skin, "I love you too Troy.." Gabriella grabbed her cell phone and called 911. "yes My name is Gabriella Montez... " she explained the story of what happened, then after a long pause, she sighed, "I understand...bye." she sighed, "what's wrong?" she looked at him then layed her head on his chest, "they said they can't arrest him unless he does it again... they said it wouldn't be right...I guess he wins again and gets away with it.." she sighed. Troy shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's not right is my best friend dying and then I come home to you being beat by that son of a bitch!" Gabriella sighed, running her hands through his hair. "Troy, please...if it happens again-" "Brie, it's my fault...I told you to stay here...it's my fault he got to you. I wasn't here." Troy felt tears brim his eyes, but he turned away before Gabriella could see him cry. He hated it to have anybody see him cry. What was it that his father told him when he was five, 'men don't cry.' Troy hadn't realized he said it out loud, but he when he did, Gabriella scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Bullshit Troy, if anything, it takes a man to cry." Troy sighed then buried his face into her chest and began sobbing. Gabriella held him close, "shh..it's ok..were gonna get through this..." Troy kept crying as she gave him soft whipsers of comfort. he pulled away from her chest and kissed her passionately cupping her cheeks with his hands. he pulled away. "Promise me something." he whispered sniffling. she nodded, "yes Troy." she spoke, "Promise you will never ever leave me?" he spoke with thick sobs trying to escape him. she nodded, "I won't.. as long as you keep your promise to me." she smiled playing with his hair. Gabriella rubbed his head and neck and back, suddenly forgetting about what happened to her. "Troy, look at me..look at me," she lifted his head, holding it between her hands. Her eyes locking with his, "I will never leave you...your side is stuck on mine my heart will always belong to you-no matter how stubborn and hard headed we both are." Troy smirked and chuckled hollowly, Gabriella pecked his lips, twice, "I love you..." she said between kisses. Troy smiled, "I love you too brie...and thanks, you always have a way of making me feel better.." and he then kissed her passionately and they layed there showing the love they had for each other.

...

After A Few Weeks, Everything seem to be back to normal. Troy sat in the living room as he held a sleeping sophie in his arms as he sang a song to her. _"Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand, but I won't say yes unless I know, his the half that makes you whole, he has a poor soul, and heart of a man's man, I know that he'll say that he's inlove, but between you and me..." _he sang to her as he kissed her forhead then whispered, _"he won't be good enough." _Gabriella smiled as she walked in, "aren't you a good father." she whispered as he handed sophie to her, "not as much as your a great mother." he kissed her and she smiled taking the sleeping sophie up the stairs. Troy smiled looking up the stairs, He stuffed his hands in his pockets. then there was a slight knock on the door, and he went and opened it, and what revealed suprised him, "J-Jennifer?" It was the first love of his life, High School Sweetheart, who left him after a one night stand, she was still beautiful, but not as beautiful as Gabriella. "Troy..hi..I umm came to see you..how are you?" she gave him a hug. His spine stiffened, and his arms remained at his sides, Jennifer felt the tenseness in him and pulled away with a frown, "Uhm are you okay?" Troy just looked at her, his mouth gaping like a fish and his eyes almost popping out of his head, "I uh I don't know what to say...uhm.." a throat cleared behind him, causing him to turn around, Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and the action pulling her shirt down a bit, making her belly a little noticeable. "Who are you?" she jerked her head to Jennifer. Troy stared at Gabriella, he knew she was upset and angry, he knew the look she had when she was that way. "Brie...it's not what you think." she still had her arms crossed, "Oh no, really? then what is it Troy?" she said angerily. Jennifer stood there, "I'm Jennifer, Troy's Ex-Girlfriend...I just wanted to talk to him for just a second..." Gabriella crossed her arms, she glared at Troy, "Take all the time you need Bolton!" she turned and ran upstairs and slam the door and locked it. she couldn't believe this.

Troy closed his eyes tightly, and then turned to Jennifer, "what are you doing her Jennifer?" he spoke. she sighed, "I wanted to see you.." Troy looked at her, "no you didn't... you came for something else...what? you want another shot at breaking my heart, well it's too late." he crossed his arms, "I only came back to make it right between us, I loved you Troy..and I still love you..." she came closer to him. Troy gulped, backing away until his back was against the wall of the stairs. "Jennifer, please leave...I- me and Gabriella we're expecting a baby...you can't be here, we aren't anything anymore." Jennifer looked at him, smirking and laying her hand on his shoulder and winking flirtatiously at him. "She doesn't have to know-" Troy shook his head, shoving her away not so lighlty, she stumbled and caught her footing on the jumbled rug. "Come on ba-" "Do not call me Baby..." Jennifer got closer to him, "Troy, I know your probably heartbroken, and I know I left once but I won't do it again..." she let her hand play with the side of his hair, "Remember, Our first time together, you did everything right..." Gabriella heard that coming down the stairs to evesdrop and she heard it and felt disgusted, "and now I want a second chance with you.." When Gabriella turned to stop it, she froze, her heart broke into a million pieces to what she saw. Jennifer's lips onto Troy's. Gabriella closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling, she ran back up the stairs and ran into her room and fell on the bed and began crying, why is there so much happening between her and Troy? Troy didn't even respond to the kiss, they weren't soft they were coarse and chapped. They weren't Gabriella's, Troy grabbed her shoulders roughly and shoved her hard away from him, "I said leave me alone Bitch!" he yelled, Jennifer looked at him, stumbling and nearly missing the chance to catch her self. Troy wiped his lips with the back of his hand, Jennifer tasted...like stale wine and moldy bread. Her hair was brittle and her skin was pasty. The same way she looked in high school, "I suggest you leave before I call the police..." Jennifer scoffed, "You can't be serious, your picking her over me? your first true love?" Troy laughed, "True love? sorry sweetheart, That's already taken by the beautiful brunette upstairs..." Jennifer scoffed, "You don't have feelings for me anymore?" Troy smirked, "Who said I ever did?" He did actually, but they were gone now, Gabriella was the only one he wanted. she scoffed and walked out the door. Troy ran up the stairs and he saw Gabriella laying on the bed sniffling her tears, "Brie.." he came over to her and rubbed her back, "what's a matter?" he asked, she looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "I hate you! your nothing but a Cheater who can't keep his mouth off other girls. how many girls have you had Troy? how many!" she yelled.

Troy was taken back, "Brie..what are you talking about?" she scoffed, "Don't act like you don't know Troy!" Troy was really confused, "Brie, I honestly don't know what your talking about..." she shook her head, "I saw you kiss her! You still have feelings for her!" she turned away from him. Troy looked at her, suddenly, his lips curled up and he sniggered, she sniffled and turned toward him slightly seeing him laugh like it was no big deal. "Troy Bolton, this is serious! You...You-" Troy crashed his lips down on hers, she tried to pull away but he kept her where she was. She tried all she could to not melt into the kiss, but her attempt and refusal prooved to be futile. Troy pulled away after 3 minutes, "Listen, like you made me do..." he breathed, staring intently into her eyes, "I lost my feelings for her when she left after our first time..when I was 15, she's forever in my past...I love you and only you." Gabriella stared at him, wanting to pull away but...oh she just couldn't ignore his eyes. "But..." she said, with trembling lips, Troy shook his head and kissed her again, "no 'buts' Brie...I love you, what you saw...was nothing, and I shoved her away." Gabriella looked at him, "really?" Troy nodded, "I didn't even kiss her back." Gabriella smiled, "How long were you two together?" Troy sighed, "Two years." Gabriella sighed, "Troy how could you not have feelings for her? you knew her your whole life." Troy caressed her cheek with his thumb then grabbed her hand, "yes, I admit, I did have feelings for her, did! meaning used to. then after we slept together for the first time, she left the next day with no explanation... she broke my heart and I was afraid to let anybody have it, then I met another girl and didn't have any feelings towards her at all... I thought I would never love anybody like I did her, but I did..I met you, and I love you more then I ever did her, cause what we have is strong and true.." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "But she was your first love, how could you forget your feelings for someone that you fell inlove with? she was beautiful Troy, like Gorgeous.. how could you not feel anything when she kissed you.." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Because," Troy said, leaning close to her and leaning his forehead on hers, "you blinded me with your love." Gabriella smiled, blushing a bit as she looked down. Her hands were folded in the blanket. "Troy..." she said, "I love you.." her voice was a whisper, she rubbed her bump slowly, she looked at him through her lashes, "I want to get married...as soon as possible..." Troy's eyes got big, "Brie...a-are you sure?" Gabriella nodded, "I love you... I want to be a Bolton.. and this baby will be a bolton.." Troy sat there and looked down at her, and then kissed her, "I love you." he got ontop of her, she giggled, "I love you too."and they kissed passionately, "and Troy?" he pulled away, "yeah brie?" she smiled big, "I"m having another girl.." she smiled. Troy smiled, chuckling softly, "As long as she looks like you-" Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And has your blue eyes..." Troy smiled, "then she'll be perfect.." she nodded, and smirked, licking her lips and bringing Troy's head down so she could kiss him. Troy kissed her gently, rubbing her baby bump soothingly. An hour later, they lay in each other's arms. Troy was singing softly in Gabriella's ear and she was leaning her head against his chest and holding onto him tightly. Afraid to let him go. _"She throws you down to take you high, into her private sky, your so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Magical, Mystical, irresistable, cosmical, but most of all beautiful." _Troy sang to her, she smiled, "why are you so sweet to me?" he kissed the top of her head, "Because you deserve it, and I love you." Gabriella sighed, she bit her lip, this was still on her mind, "are you sure you don't have feelings for Jennifer still?" she looked up at him."No," Troy answered quickly, knowing that it was the right one. Gabriella looked at him, her eyes full of worry, "But what if-" Troy covered her lips with a gentle finger against her skin, "no 'buts' no 'what ifs'" Troy said, "Gabriella, I love you...not her, not anymore." Her lips trembled, tears brimming her eyes, "I just don't want to lose you when I got you back." She laid her head on Troy's chest, he rubbed her hair soothingly, and murmured a new song in her ear, _"someday somehow we're gonna make it all right but not right now I know you're wondering when..." _Gabriella smiled sadly and held onto him tightly, he kissed the top of her head, "Your never gonna lose me brie... your the best thing that's ever happened to me, your stuck with me.." he tilted her head to kiss her lips. Gabriella smiled, "I feel better now." she giggled.

...

Troy and Gabriella sat in the room waiting for some information about their baby. she was only 6 months pregnant. The doctor walked in, "Gabriella, your doing so good." she smiled, Gabriella nodded, "how is my baby?" The Doctor smiled, "Relax, your healthy, you don't drink or smoke, the babies will be just fine..." Gabriella sighed of relief, "That's good... wait.. Troy did she just say babies?" The doctor smiled, seeing the confused glances on both their faces. "Yes I said babies...you see the first ultrasound we did we didn't have a view of the second baby, but this ultrasound...we had a clear view both." Troy smiled, grasping Gabriella's it to his lips, "Twins," he muttered, Gabriella smiled, "Uhm Dr. Jenson, what is the sex of them?" Dr. Jenson smiled, "Boy and girl..." Gabriella gasped and she smiled, "I'm having twins, one boy, and one girl.." The Doctor nodded, "yes, twins... Congradualations you guys..." The Doctor gave her the ultrasound, "see there they are.." Gabriella smiled, "aww there already playing together." she smiled looking at the ultrasound, The doctor smiled, "I'll leave you two alone.." Gabriella showed Troy the ultrasound, "Troy were having twins!" Troy smiled, "I know...that just makes good news even better..." Gabriella giggled, turning her eyes back to the screen of the ultrasound. Two little baby shaped forms were nestled together in the bundle that was her womb; all snug and warm and toasty, she smiled, "We have to choose two names now...I like the name Vanessa, and Zac..." Troy smiled and kissed her, "I love them, Zac and Vanessa it is." she smiled and rubbed her baby bump, "only three more months..." she spoke softly, Troy grabbed her hand, "Zachary David Alexander Bolton." he smiled, and she smiled, "and Vanessa Anne Bolton." she giggled, and they pecked each other twice and then kept looking at the ultrasound, couldn't believe it...twins!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Gabriella and Sophie were walking through the store, Gabriella held her pregnant belly. she couldn't believe it. she was having twins. Sophie was in the front seat of the buggie, and she smiled, "Mommy, Can I buy Zac and Vanessa a toy?" she asked, she was so excited to be a big sister. Gabriella giggled and kissed her forhead, "why not." she giggled and kept walking. what she didn't know was she was being stalked by Jimmy again, was he going to try to do something to the twins? Jimmy followed swiftly, but quietly, okay that was a lie, the only real noise was the squeaking of his sneakers against the floor but that's unavoidable. His lip sneered and curled into disturbed and wicked grin, he followed her to the toy section, Gabriella had gained weight, but he could tell when a woman was preggo and Gabriella definitely was. Gabriella walked along the halls, she giggled as she saw the most cutest little elmo, "awww" she picked it up, "Mommy, I want the elmo toy.." Gabriella giggled, "maybe for your birthday soph.." smiled and pushed further. Jimmy came up behind her, "hey beautiful." Gabriella's eyes went wide, her body stiffened, she turned around to face the nightmare, "Leave me alone!" she shouted. he grabbed her by the waist, "wow, Bolton knocked you up pretty good...tell me Gabriella, was he better then me?" she glared at him, she felt sick to her stomach and disgusted, "Troy is better then you at anything Jimmy, now leave me alone!" she screamed. Jimmy tried to kiss her but then she struggled, Then Sophie shouted, "Leave my mommy alone, she don't like you!" Jimmy looked at her, the little girl wearing blue over alls with a hello kitty shirt with blue lace around the collar, her hair up in pig tails; for the most part, she looked like Gabriella, but if you look closer, you'd see that her left eye has a tint of blue and grey like an angry cloud, and her nose was slightly crooked-not from any accident, but mainly because Jimmy had those same characteristics. He smiled his same disturbed wicked grin, "Well well well," he pulled away from Gabriella and grabbed Sophie by her little shoulders, squeezing a little too hard, "if it isn't the lost daughter I've been anxious to meet...you have some resemblences to me...but you look disgustingly like your mother-" he didn't finish his sentence, his eyes closed at the stinging feeling of saliva burning his retna's, Sophie had spit in his eyes. His body recoiled and Gabriella took the opportunity to run with her grip tight on Sophie's hand.

Gabriella ran quickly out of the store with sophie in her hand, she quickly ran to her car and shakily got the keys out and opened the car, she put sophie in the back-seat in her carseat and hooked her in fast. Jimmy was wiping his eyes coming out of the store, looking around, he saw her getting in the car. he ran over as fast as he could and he went to the window were she was and banged on it. "Open this fucking door now Gabirella!" he yelled banging on the door, Gabriella jumped and started the car, but luck wasen't on her side, the car wouldn't start. Jimmy had done something to her car so he could get her. Gabriella didn't have no choice, she had to call Troy, he was at home, she got out her cell phone and called Troy, "Please pick up Troy..please pick up.." "Hey babe," Troy said, he knew something was wrong, her voice and breath was frantic. That, and the fact that the sound of glass shattering and Sophie screaming bloody murder kind of gave it away, "You still at the store?" Gabriella muttered a frantic yes and Troy just tossed the phone down, forgetting his shoes and grabbing his leather jacket. He ran down the street and everything blurring passed him. Gabriella was fighting with Jimmy in the front seat and he was slapping her across the face. she whimpered, "Stop being a whimp Gabriella and fight back.." he slapped her again. she grabbed his hands and she kicked him against the car the was next to her, he was against it and they looked straight into each other's eyes. "You little bitch!" he shouted about to take a hand to her then he heard Troy's Voice. "Gabriella!" he shouted. "shit." Jimmy muttered, and he ran as fast as he could. But Jimmy wasn't fast enough, He caught the drug addict/dealer by the scruff of the neck like some animal and tossed him to the ground, he pounced and with every scream and Spanish curse that came from Jimmy's mouth Troy's fist connected with his face over and over again. Blood was pouring from his cut lip. Jimmy didn't have the chance to make a move on Troy, his limbs were too relaxed from the drugs and the fact that Troy had caught him off guard still hadn't worn off. "Stay. Away. From her you son of a fucking bitch!"

Jimmy couldn't move, he couldn't even have one punch at Troy. Gabriella stood there frozen, she didn't want to stop Troy from killing the son of a bitch she was done with him, he tried to harm her, sophie, and even her twins that yet not have a life to live yet. Troy then punched him once more sending him into a concusion. Troy was breathing heavy, and his hands were a little bloody, and he turned to Gabriella, "brie.. baby, are you alright?" he held her close, she held onto him and she sighed, "I'm fine, thanks for coming, I didn't know how to stop him...I tried, I'm so sorry.." Sophie was in the back-seat, "I spit in his face daddy!" she smiled. Troy smiled a small smile, but looked at Gabriella, "are you okay?" he asked again, she had her eyes shut and her lips were curled in toward her teeth, her face was twisted in pain. "Y-yea...I'm...f-fine..." her face was also pale and her eyes wouldn't open. Troy grabbed her gently by her shoulders, turning her toward the car and helping her into the ignition, Gabriella said to him, "He messed with the car-" Troy chuckled hollowly, "yeah well, I know how to hotwire, we're going to hospital.." Gabriella looked up at him, "why? I'm fine.." she spoke sofly. Troy shook his head still hotwiring the car, "Were still going." he said still working with it, Gabriella sighed, "Troy I don't need to go, I'm fine, alright." she said coming over to him, "Brie, we got to make sure you and the twins are alright." she sighed, "he didn't touch my stomach, he only touched my face." Troy noticed the stinged red handprint on her cheek after she told him that. His blood boiled slightly, but he controlled it, the anger that was for Jimmy would never be taken out on her or Sophie, definitely not the twins. "If you're sure...we won't go, but next time-God forbid- you will be going please?" he looked at her pleadingly, his eyes big and blue and round, Gabriella just found herself melting into them. Like she did everytime she stared into his eyes.

She sighed, "alright, alright." he smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips, "let's get this hotwired and get home before somebody finds us.." Gabriella looked at Jimmy, "what if he wakes up?" she asked, Troy smirked, "Leave that to me." he smirked. he then got the car started and he hopped in the car, "come on gabs." gabriella looked at him, then at Jimmy laying on the ground unconcious, "hold on." she went over and she kicked him in the balls and she smiled, "now we can go." she smiled and hopped in the passenger seat. the car, "come on gabs." gabriella looked at him, then at Jimmy laying on the ground unconcious, "hold on." she went over and she kicked him in the balls and she smiled, "now we can go." she smiled and hopped in the passenger seat. Troy couldn't help but chuckle at ihs fiance. The car spitting gravel and ABC gum from under the tires, he grabbed her hand and brought it gently to his lips, His lips warm and soft on her skin. She couldn't tell him that her stomach was hurting, right where the twins were, she couldn't she'd go to a doctor...she will, when Troy is with Carter tomorrow...

...

Troy was in the kitchen fixing dinner for Gabriella, he offered to make it cause of what happened earlier, he was making her favorite, Spaghetii. Gabriella was laying on the couch, her stomach was hurting so bad, and she couldn't take the pain much longer. she started breathing really heavy breathing in and out hoping it would stop. Troy came in with a smile on his face, "Brie, the food's almost-" he saw her breathing in and out. "brie...brie.. what's a matter baby?" he asked holding her hand, she shook her head, "Nothing..." she didn't want him to worry, he had to much to worry about over that past months. "Brie, look at you you look-" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy Bolton, don't finish that sentence..." she grimaced, but her ability to hide it was failed. Troy noticed it, he stood up, ran to the kitchen and turned off the oven. He walked back out, to see Gabriella grimacing as she sat on the couch, grabbing at her stomach, Troy studied her. Something was wrong...he went to her, picking her up bridal style and taking her to the car to take her to the hospital. So much for going when Troy was with Carter, Gabriella thought grimly.

When they arrived at the hospital, Troy jumped out of the car and helped her out and was holding her hand walking through the doors. "Move it! Move it! Pregnant Lady in pain!" he said yelling at people to move. Gabriella looked at him, "Thanks Troy.. why won't he put a sign on my back saying pregnant lady, move it!" "I would but I didn't have time to make a sign.." Troy turned to the desk, "hey! hey! hey! I need a doctor!" he said ringing the bell. the lady stopped the bell with his hand, "what seems to be the problem?" she asked, Gabriella moved infront of Troy, "I'm having really bad sharp pains were my babies are, and I don't know what's going on." Gabriella said gripping on her stomach, and holding Troy's hand tightly. "I'm sorry, but your gonna have to wait in the waiting room, The Doctor is busy right now." The lady said rudley. Troy stared at her, his eyes wide, _seriously? _He thought, Gabriella winced again, gripping Troy's hands tight. He went to talk to the woman again, but Gabriella stopped him and went up to her, "I need a doctor! All right! Now get me that fucking doctor!" The woman just stared at her, sighing, "I'm sorry but you have to wait-" Gabriella grabbed her by the front of the shirt of her uniform, banging her backside against the desk, "Damn it! You are messing with a severely hormonal pregnant woman! GET ME THAT DAMN FUCKING DOCTOR!" The Lady straightened her uniform, "yes, well then, I'll go get him.." She walked away. Gabriella held onto Troy's hand tightly, then the doctor came out, "follow me Gabriella." she and Troy both followed him into the back room and Troy helped her on the bed. "what seems to be the problem..." he asked, Gabriella sighed, "I'm having really sharp pains in the area were my twins are, and I don't know what it is." she said. The doctor's eyes widened, "oh no, Gabriella, your at risk of having a miscarriage. "w-what?" she stammered. "troy, you got to leave the room, we got to help her." Gabriella shook her head and whimpered, "Troy, please, don't go, I'm scared." Troy grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles gently, "its fine...it'll be all right..." his voice was wine warm, silky smooth and wrapped around her body like lace. It was her ultimate comfort. Tears brimmed her eyes, "Troy...please, I don't want you to leave me...I'm sorry..." "shh! baby, baby, I won't ever leave you..I promise..." she looked into his eyes, "really?" he kissed her, "yes." The Doctor escorted Troy out of the room pushing him out and closing the door. Gabriella had to have an emrgency C-Section.

About 3 hours later, The doctor came out of the room and looked at Troy, "umm, we had to do an emergency C-Section her." he sighed, Troy stood up, "Is she alright? are the twins alright?" The doctor shook his head, "Gabriella is fine, but umm, the twins were not sure, there 2 months early, and were not sure if one of them or both of them are gonna make it." The doctor said. Troy felt his chest harden and his throat become thick the same time his eyes became teary. "Uh...can...can I see her?" Troy asked, the doctor nodded, and slowly led him to a room that was small, white and...way too clean. Gabriella was asleep on the bed that was in the middle of the room, an IV was next to her bed, but it wasn't hooked to her arm. But the sight of Gabriella...she seemed more fragile, more...pale than when they came in here. Troy gulped and came over to her and held her hand and kissed it. he smiled softly and stroked her hair. "Brie...I love you.." he whispered. her eyes fluttered open, "Troy...where..where are the twins?" she asked. Troy sighed, "you just woke up brie-" "I want to see them Troy, make sure their alright." she spoke. Troy nodded, "I'm sure their fine." he was about to get up till she stopped him, "You bring them to me.." Troy looked at her and kissed her forhead and walked out of the room. Troy found the doctor, and walked up to him, "I need to see the twins." he said, The doctor sighed, then nodded, "follow me." he followed him down the hall to the ICU, "here put this stuff on." he told him. Troy nodded and put on the rubber gloves and the mask. he walked into the room and saw two infant babies that were his. The ICU was depressing, well not depressing but just...it kept Troy on edge. The doctor led Troy to two incubators, and inside were two little bundles; nearly wrapped in a blanket of wires and heart moniters beeping slowly but regularly next to them. Just the sight brought tears to his eyes. "Are they...mine?" The doctor nodded. "The Boy is older by one minute before the girl..." Troy stared down at the two bundles, The girl looked exactly like him, his dirty blonde hair with a little bit of Strawberry Blonde, his nose, his mouth, and his skin color and shape of eyes, and those eyes are probably blue like his. the little boy looked just like Gabriella, Burnette colored hair, with her tan olive soft skin and her perfect lips. They were both beautiful.

Troy couldn't help but smile sadly, walking closer to the incubators to get a close look. "They both seem to have strong heart beats...for being premature..." Troy observed, the doctor nodded, looking at them as well. "Well, maybe a miracle is headed your way, but premature babies rarely last through the night." and on the sour note he left Troy to stare in admiration and adoration at his babies, he couldn't help but let his eyes get teary and through the mask he started to sing, _"some day some how you're gonna make it all right but not right now I know you're wondering when, well i hoped that since we're here anyway, we could end up saying things we always needed to say, and we could end up staying, now the stories played out like this, just like a paperback novel lets rewrite an ending that fits..." _his voice cracked at the end, but he continued on, _"instead of a hollywood horror._"He actually saw the babies smiled, and that made his heart melt. there's maybe hope for them. then Troy heard a voice, "They're Beautiful." he looked up and he couldn't believe it, "C-Chad?" Chad smiled, he looked healthy, he didn't look like he did before he died, he looked happy and healthy before the cancer even struck him, "I'm gonna save them Troy...I'm your guardian angel." he smiled, Troy had tears in his eyes, "I miss you man...you...you never gave up on me..." Chad smiled, "Not once...I knew you could make your life worth living, that's why God brought you and Gabriella together, cause you find happiness in each other, and she makes you a better person." Troy's lips trembled, he looked down at the two bundles in the incubators, "THey haven't even lived yet man, and this is how they start their first hours of life..." his voice was soft and distant, like he wasn't there in spirit but only in body. Chad smiled, "yeah well, no life is taken that wasn't given a chance...that's what I go by..." Troy looked at him, but just in time to see him fade. Troy sighed, he still had tears in his eyes, he kept staring were chad was and were had faded out from him. Troy took in a deep breath and looked down at his precious Twins. The doctor came in, "You aright." Troy sighed and walked over "I hope so." then two baby cries were heard, Troy turned and saw his two twins opening up their eyes, and they were breathing normally, and they having a few crying sniffles. The Doctor stood there shock, "I don't believe it...It's..It's a miracle." Troy smiled, seeing his son and his daughter crying like normal healthy babies, and before he left to see Gabriella he could've sworn that he saw his afro'd best friend standing at the window, waving and winking before he faded in the light of the sunbeam.

Troy ran into Gabriella's room, she was sitting up, she smiled, "Troy, where are the-" he came over and planted his lips on hers, "I love you so much, and I love our Twins, and I love Sophie, oh my god, we have the most beautiful twins in the world brie." he stroked her cheek, she smiled, "It would be nice If I could see them." she giggled, and he helped her out of the bed, and they walked to the ICU. Gabriella held a blanket over herself as they walked in. Gabriella saw the twin babies and she gasped, "oh my gosh...there beautiful.." she smiled. Troy hugged her gently, resting his head on her shoulder, "I know," he whispered against her ear. She sighed, turning her head to lightly peck his lips but Troy slowly devoured hers softly in a light passionate heat. Gabriella pulled away, "I love you..." Troy smiled, "I will always love you..." Troy pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her small body. and they doctor smiled, "Would you like to hold them?" he asked, Gabriella looked at Troy, then back at the doctor, "Is it safe?" The doctor nodded, "totally." Gabriella smiled then nodded, The doctor handed her the baby boy. "aww his so beautiful.." she smiled at her little boy whose eyes were open and showing her chocolate brown eyes. The doctor handed the little girl to Troy and he smiled holding her in his arms, she looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes that matched his, he already fell inlove with her. Troy smiled, rocking her back and forth gently, he kissed her little forehead, "Vanessa...Vanessa Anne Bolton." Gabriella smiled, then she looked at the little boy in her arms, she looked at Troy who smiled, "and don't forget Zachary David Alexander Bolton..." Troy smiled and pecked her lips, "yes, my son, Zachary David Alexander Bolton." Gabriella smiled at her Daughter, "and my Daughter Vanessa Anne Bolton." They stood there holding the two bundle of joys, smiling down at them, hoping that they will be home soon, so they can live their lives, as Chad, their protector, their best friend, Their angel, looks over them.

...

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to Sharpay's Mansion as they watched Sophie for them. Gabriella smiled and opened the back seat to were the twins were and got them both out and held them in her arms. "here, I'll take little Nessa." he smiled and picked up his daughter from The mother. Gabriella smiled and she followed Troy up to the mansion. They walked through the door, "were back." Sharpay, Carter, Noah, Ryan, and Sophie all came in. "oh my god, there cuties." Sharpay took Zachary from her and held her in her arms. "I'm gonna keep this one, yes I am." she smiled, and Carter held Vanessa in his arms. "Mommy! Daddy!" Sophie ran into their arms and they hugged her, "oh my gosh, mommy missed you soph." Sophie smiled. Carter smirked at Troy, "she's beautiful Troy, Good Job." Troy chuckled, "thanks man, years of practice." Gabriella cleared her throat, "I heard that." Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you." and he pecked her lips. For Gabriella, she didn't expect to be having a baby, fall inlove then soon to get married. For Troy he didn't even believe he could find a girl like Gabriella, and fall inlove with her and have three children with her and raise a family together. She helped him with his drug issues that he will never ever go back too. he loved his life right now, even though it was a life in the fast lane.

**awww this was the last chapter guys:(**

**But we are probably starting a new one. hopefully continueing were we left off on homeless on christmas(:**

**Thanks for reading Life In The Fast lane cause I for sure loved writing it(: **

**Please Review(:**


End file.
